Witness Protection Program A Love Story
by xaprilshwrs96
Summary: Bella has now moved to Forks, Washington to hide. She lives with the Cullens for protection. Edward, the adopted son who she shares a room with becomes her only true friend, and feelings start to form but will either be able to accept the feeling of love?
1. Chapter 1

_**BPOV**_

"Why am I here?" I hear myself asking. It's so dark..rainy...it's sad...reminds me of my memory's. Witness Protection moved me here. Why me? Why? I get off the plane and there in the middle of the rain is no other than Carlisle. He's my "Protector" I guess. They showed me a picture of Carlisle before boarding the plane. I could not tell anyone where the hell I was going. So I ask again..Why me? I walk over to where Carlisle is and nearly kill myself. Thankfully, Carlisle catches me. I am really helpless and find myself trying to hold back tears from a man's touch. Why did the "Witness Protection" people pair me up with a guy like this.

"You okay Isabella?" I shutter..no. They may not call me Isabella here.

"It's Bella." I manage through the mucus in my chest forming already. I pull up my dark hood to protect me from the rain.

"Oh. My apologies miss." He says. "Here, I'll take your bag." I hand it to him reluctantly and he hands me pepper spray in return.

"What..." I ask studying the plastic container.

"To protect yourself if you feel harmed."

"Thanks." was all I could say. I felt like hugging the man and thanking him from the bottom of my heart but this man..I didn't know him. So I don't trust him, though I guess I should start to huh. We go in Carlisle's car.

"Yeah, I'm the big hoot in the town and I carry a gun with me at all times so you are protected Miss Bella."

"....Big. Hoot." I manage to smile at him. "Funny." He puts my stuff in his trunk and I sit in the front seat with him. I look at my appearance in the mirror of his car. Mud brown eyes, brown kinda curly hair. Hey I notice I am the complete opposite of Carlisle. Blue eyes, blonde hair maybe a non-blood relative. I guess, that was the plan anyways. I have pale pale skin too,(like Carlisle) though I am from Phoenix, Arizona, I'll fit right in. It looks like I won't be seeing the sun too much. Then I raise my chin, and unzip my hooded sweatshirt revealing some of my collarbone. I shouldn't have looked, I immediately zip it back up. It's still there. He called it: "His mark"

I remember it clearly...his breathing. His blank nonchalant eyes. He was smiling when he raised the knife towards me. Before touching me he said gently: "This..is..my mark. You.._belong _to me." I remember crying. Seeing my mother's dead body bleeding out. Phil's dead body. Then he lowered his knife to my chin and poked me gently with it but that was just a poke, it did not bleed. I remember crying louder and then he kissed it and as he kissed it he put the knife on my collarbone and slowly sliced it. I remember yelling.

Carlisle saves me from my thoughts opening his door. I wipe away the tears quickly. Thanks Carlisle. I mentally thank him for saving my brain, but I'm afraid as soon as I sleep I'll have the dream. I do sleep. I love sleep. I just wake up unable to breathe that's all. He begins to drive and I notice it's all green, maybe the protection services thinks it's like camouflage or something. I don't know. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. Phoenix I mean. I was so scared, being there. Lots of trees in this town too, I can't imagine _him _coming here. I swallow back my memories as the car slows to a high school. Forks High School.

"You'll be going to school here Bella." I look at the empty parking lot. Then my eyes travel up and see the big High School. "It seems your the same age of my sons." Carlisle. "I have three sons. Emmett, the eldest, Jasper, and Edward. Edward...He is my son..But, not my son."

"I don't understand." I give Carlisle a questioning look.

"We adopted him." He says bluntly. Oh. "Jasper and him are the same age." Oh.

"Oh. Same age?" And Carlisle loves both of them huh. "Who's your wife?"

"Oh..Esme." Carlisle smiles. "You'll like her."

"Cool." He loves them all.

"Emmett takes after Esme, Jasper takes after me more." That must be nice, a nice family. I look out the window again. I kinda envy them. We drive into the woods, a winding path with a trail. We park in front of a big house.

"Holy...." I trail off watching my mouth. Carlisle chuckles.

"Nice isn't it?" I nod and laugh. "To be warned, Esme will be waiting at the door for you right now probably. She's been cooking all day." Oh. Great. I get out as Carlisle gets my baggage which is one bag.

"Do you want me to carry it?" I ask pulling up my hood again. He shakes his head.

"No, I got it." He says and leads me to the porch. He reaches for the doorbell but the door swings open before. I'm greeted by a women, very attractive, brown hair, brown eyes. The hair is curly but not that curly like Shirley Temple. It's a beautiful curly, not a cute curly. Very hard to explain.

"Hello, Isabella right?"

"Um, Bella." I say smiling.

"Well, I'm Esme." Of course. "Come in, come in." She leads me through the door. Esme had a purple top on with a black skirt, and high heels. I wonder if she's a lawyer. Carlisle's clothes kinda fit with Esme I guess, shows how compatible they are. They both look like professionals is what I'm saying. Carlisle has tan pants on and a blue dress shirt....tucked in.

"Thank-you. Both." I say sweetly.

"No need to thank. Being here is good enough." She says taking my luggage. "I'll lead you to your room." She says and walks up the stairs, and beckons me to join her. We walk up the stairs and we pass pictures, and paintings. I can hear the piano now. It's beautiful. She leads me down the hall and I notice a cross above a door at the end of the hallway. She opens the door and the piano is right there, and playing is a boy, with bronze colored hair. Two boys are gathered around it, like bugs attracted to light. One reading, one texting. Let's see...Edward is the one playing the piano (jeans and a blue dress shirt not tucked in). I know that. Carlisle said Emmett takes after Esme so he's the one texting (Jeans and just a green shirt). So that means the one reading must be Jasper (jeans and a long sleeved black shirt). I take off the hood, and slowly step in the room after Esme.

"I'm sorry dear, but until your room is done, you'll have to sleep here." Esme says with a worried voice.

"It's fine, I don't mind." I say and the piano slows and then I look at the boy, he looks at me, his bright green eyes beautiful. Is it okay to call a guy beautiful? He abruptly stops playing and stands up. I follow his cold stare. I look away. Jasper looks up at Edward.

"Calm yourself." Jasper warns. And Edward looks at Jasper. Edward instantly does. Jasper looks up and smiles. He gets up and walks over with his book. "Hello." He says and I shake his hand. So warm.

"Hi."

"Isabella right?" Edward spits out I shake my head.

"Bella." I correct yet again. Jasper nods taking his hand away and going back to his book. The silence grows very uncomfortable.

"Well, Bella come with me," Esme says going over past the piano. It's a cool piano all classical. I smile at it. "Do you play?" Esme asks.

"I wanted to. My mom never had the money though." I admit. I swallow back the memories again.

"Oh, well this is your bed." She says gesturing to the dark purple sheeted bed. "That's Edwards over there." She says pointing to the one farthest away from the piano. "You'll be sharing with only him. So don't worry." Esme laughs, it sounds like musical notes playing. Esme, sets down my suitcase on the bed. "Is that it?" She asks and I nod.

"It was hard finding clothes that..." I trail off and look down.

"I understand." She says and pats me on the back. "Well, this will be your dresser for the time being. She says pointing to the white dresser. "I'll leave now so you guys can..I don't know do what kids do." She smiles and leaves. I put my suitcase near my dresser, I'll put it away later, not in front of these guys. I sit on the bed wanting to sleep. Edward goes back to the piano and begins playing. I look around, sofa, music, TV, a bookcase. I immediately go over to the bookcase looking at all the titles.

"You can pick one out." Edwards says quietly playing.

"I can?" I smile. "Thanks." I reach for "Great Expectations" but can't reach it, it's a big bookcase. I sigh going on my tip toes and reaching for it. Before I know it Emmett it laughing at me and walking over.

"Which one?" He asks laughing at me.

"That one please." I ask pointing to "Great Expectations".

"'Great Expectations' By: Charles Dickens." He raises his eyebrow, shakes his head, and gives the book to me.

"Thanks Emmett." I say going back to my bed and laying down. I open it to the first page, to welcome the great adventurers of Pip. Though, I would keep looking at the piano because, he was playing beautifully. I wonder why he was playing up here instead of where everyone could enjoy his beautiful songs. Every now and then, I would feel there gazes on me. Jasper clears his throat when I felt one of their gazes fixed upon me. Edward was playing Clair de Lune. I hum silently along. When it gets dark...no dark**er **I finally finish the book. I sit up and stretch. I rub my eyes and get up. The piano stops playing and suddenly, Edward snatches the book out of my hand and puts it back on the high shelf.

"Pick a book you can reach for." He says going back to the piano.

"Okay. Thanks." I guess. I look at the shelf (my height) and scan through the titles of the books.

"Dinner!" Esme yells up the stairs. Edward slows his music to a stop and I guess that's the signal to run down the stairs. Emmett ran first, he was....kinda like a bear. The height and muscles reminded me of it..Jasper..He was just a mystery. But, from what I picked up he could (I don't know how) sense people's feelings. Jasper was the second one. Edward put his music away and left. I wasn't that hungry but I left after Edward. It would kinda be sorta easy finding him in school, name anyone else who would have bronze hair. Emmett had black hair so I don't know why Carlisle said he took after Esme who has brown curly hair. Though, he had the same eyes as her.

Dinner at the Cullen's house was..different. When I had dinner with my family, we always talked. But eating here seemed like a personal business. Though, eating is done in front of a hundred people, and they couldn't care less if your talking while eating. I picked at my food tasting it a few times.

"So, Emmett how is Rosalie?" Carlisle says suddenly.

"She's fine." Emmett frowned.

"That's good, hows Alice, Jasper?"

"Good, she's coming down tomorrow."

"Good, good. Edward how is piano?" It seems Carlisle is taking turns asking his sons about their best interest. And then moving on to the next son. Not really a conversation in itself.

"Fine I guess." He sighs.

"You sounded really good." I say silently.

"Thanks." He says. I take a bite, chew and swallow.

"No problem." That in itself was the big conversation. But it didn't break the ice between us. I take a sip of water and cough.

"Can I please be excused?" I ask and they nod. "Thank-you....where do we-"

"Leave your plate there sweetie, I'll move it for you." Esme says and I nod.

"Thank-you." I say going upstairs.

"So what do you think of Bella?" I hear Carlisle ask as I'm up the stairs. I eavesdrop. Which I barely even do, but I guess I'm curious to what they dislike about me.

"She likes to read." Emmett says laughing. "That's all she really did upstairs."

"Maybe you should start a conversation with her and not the other way around." Esme says loudly.

"True, I think she kinda feels depressed about what happened to her." Jasper says.

"I know I would be." Emmett says.

"Can I please be excused?" Edward asks and then he gets up. I go into the bedroom and grab the suitcase, I unzip and look at the things I brought. Edward never said anything about me..does he really hate me? Without knocking Edward comes in. Of course, it's his bedroom too. He doesn't go over to the piano, he goes over to his CD collection and puts on Queen. I never thought anyone liked them anymore. Before I knew it I was listening to: "Another One Bites The Dust." Which I liked so I hummed, and sang. But to myself, as I put away shirts, jeans, and rolled the normal shirts with my underwear to hide them from a guy. I stopped at the bottom and stopped singing as I picked up the photograph of my mother with Phil and me. I put it on my bed and zipped up the suitcase. I put the suitcase by the dresser and got back to my bed. I picked the picture up again and look at it as I sit down on my new bed. Why did I bring this picture along? I knew it would hurt like hell, looking at it.

"What's that?" Edward asks turning down the music.

"A picture." I say bluntly putting it on my dresser. And that was all to be said about it. I would have to get a frame to put it in. But they are really both dead. That's kinda sad. Wait. What do I mean kinda? It's flipping depressing, sad, and I kinda feel like sinking into a black hole right now. Or scientifically, getting sucked up by one. Brain babbles are never good. I look over to Edward, doing his weekend homework. Ugh, it's already Saturday. People at school must be worried about me right now. I wasn't very popular, but yes, I did have my friends.

"To warn you, Alice is coming over tomorrow."

"Um...and?" This is my chance, a real conversation. Maybe to break the ice.

"Alice, is very chipper." And that didn't break the ice so I egged on.

"Okay, chipper. Got it...Why should I be warned by that?" I ask looking over to him, he looks up and raises his eyebrow.

"You'll understand tomorrow." He says turning a page of his textbook. I sit down on my bed.

"What subject?" I ask.

"Hm?"

"What subject....your homework." I point to the textbook.

"Biology." He sighs. I can tell he doesn't want me to talk anymore. So I get up and go to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Taking a small tour of the house." I say. He looks at me then looks back shaking his head. What a stuck up little rich boy. I sigh and leave. I can tell he doesn't like me. I walk down the hallway and pass by another door, I open it timidly. No bedroom, I guess that's good. What is it though? I go in and see paintings on the wall, and photographs of Edward and Jasper and Emmett. I go over to his bookshelf. Medical books. I remember the program telling me that Carlisle is a ER Doctor. Further down looks like journals.

"Oh, hi there." Carlisle says coming in. I look at him.

"Oh, sorry. I was just..." I trail off. "Looking around." I finish

"Perfectly fine but, your probably wondering about some of my books correct?" He laughs. "Emmett told me you like to read?"

"Yes,very much." I nod. "but..you have a lot of books that looks as though, they're hand written." I point to the journals. "Why?" I ask.

"Ah, because they _are _journals," He smiles. "I come from a long line of doctors so we always had journals."

"Oh. Any interesting stories?"

"No, not really. Just the facts about back then." Oh. I hate history. I won't read them I swear. His beeper goes off. "Ah, sorry. I gotta go in like I said earlier: I am a big hoot." It still makes me laugh when he says: Big Hoot. Only because, I never heard of a expression like that. I've heard of Big Shot, but this is the first time someone's called themselves a "Big Hoot" in front of me.

"It's okay, bye." I wave. "I'll go to my bedroom." I smile and follow him out of the door.

"Do you like it here so far?" He asks before walking downstairs.

"So far, yes." I nod.

"I'm glad, well goodbye." He says walking downstairs.

"Bye." I wave and go down the hallway to my bedroom. I open it and see Edward, sleeping with his textbook on his stomach. I giggle quietly and take the textbook away from him. I set it on the table next to him. He's laying on his blankets so I can't help him there. I go to my dresser and pull out my PJ's and toothbrush. I look around for the bathroom, which I find it is connected to the bedroom in the corner. Convenient, I guess. I brush my teeth, put on my pajamas, and put up my hair in a rubber band I found near the sink. I come back in, putting the clothes I was wearing in my suitcase and I go over to my dresser, which by the way has a huge mirror on top of it. I look and make sure Edward's asleep, then I look at my collarbone again. It's still there. Clear as day, well a day without rain or fog. I lay down, pulling the blankets to my chin, the light was never turned on. My pajamas consist of sweatpants, and an oversized t shirt.

If I could call my mother right now it would be like this:

"Hello?" She would say.

"Mom?" I would laugh "Hi."

"How's it going?" She would ask. "You like your new home?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Uh-oh. What's wrong?" She would ask

"I would rather be with you."

"You know that's impossible, right?"

"Yes, mom."

"Well, okay. I need to go and make dinner for Phil, bye."

"This late? Bye mom."

"Love you.."

"Love you too mom." And there would be a click from her end then, I would hang up and smile. Feel better. But I know, that will never happen. They are dead.

"That's right, they're dead." The words stung like lemon juice sprayed on a cut. Hurt like a thousand knives being stuck in my stomach. Without realizing it, I close my eyes and I am right back where I started.

"Why! What did you do?"

"We're finally free of them!" He says in a hollow shaky voice.

"What? No, you'll die. You'll go to prison and-"

"No, no I won't." He says.

"How! You-"

"Because, you...won't...tell them." He pushes me on the floor. "Right?"

I start crying. "Why!" I scream.

"Sh.." He says putting the knife near me.

"Ah!" I yell. He kisses me to muffle my scream. He pulls apart. "Please..please..don't."

"Shut up." He says. "This is your fault. Isabella...Isabella...Isabella....wake up..."

I open my eyes and scream. I can't breath. I can't breath, something is ripping my chest open and I can't stop it. "No! Stop! Don't touch me!" I scream.

"Isabella!" Edward's voice...it's only Edward. I calm down a bit and sit up. I did it. I screamed. I didn't mean to. I cry. I sob.

"I'm so sorry."

"Bella? You liked being called Bella better right?" He asks I nod. "Okay then. I'll call you Bella instead. You kinda freaked out when I didn't."

"I'm...so...sorry!" I manage through my sobs. I can see how he could take me as a freak. A weirdo. "I'm sorry!" I repeat.

"Calm down. You only hit me once." I..hit him?

"I hit you?" I sob even more.

"Bella. IT's okay really, not even a scratch." He says. "Go back to sleep...think of I don't know happy things."

"I can't," I sound so pathetic.

"Okay...then I'll play the piano and stay awake until you fall asleep." I nod. He turns on the light, sighs and sits at the piano. I watch as his fingers trace the keys. Claire de Lune again. So beautiful. Before long, I fall asleep and..I don't dream. Thank-you so much Edward.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Stuck Up Rich Kid

_**~*I do not own ANYTHING except the storyline :p anyways thank-you Steph. Meyer for letting me use her characters in this story*~**_

_**EPOV**_

I watch her fall asleep as I play the piano. A second ago she scratched me on my left arm. Screaming "Don't touch me!" I wonder who did that to her. Touched her. Makes me even more curious about her. She sighs and I look up again. Her eyes are closed. I smile to myself. She goes for lullaby's then. Then, the door bursts open, and my father, Carlisle, comes in. He looks from me, to her.

"Sh," I warn. "It was just a dream. I didn't touch her, I swear." He still has his suit on. Just came back from the ER.

"I didn't think you did," He whispers. "How did she fall asleep again?" He asks and I smile.

"What do you think?" I ask playing Clair de Lune again. Bella, she seemed to know that earlier. Maybe, she didn't notice me noticing her humming with my piano.

"Your a good boy." He whisper yawning. "'Night."

"Good night." And he closes the door. I love my piano, and when Bella's face lit up looking at it..I wanted to tell her about my songs I compose. But, she's a girl. And I have to share my room...with a girl, not to mention if it's going to be like this every night...it'll be hard sleeping. First I was pissed off, thinking now we have a girl in the house? Who's going to sleep in my room? I never shared with anyone. My personal space was always, my personal space. And now this girl is intruding. I think anyone would be pissed. Not to mention, I know she's the one who moved my biology book from my stomach. And I saw her looking at herself in the mirror, thinking I was asleep. I just wanted to know what she would do if I left her alone. She didn't do much though. Except take a stupid rubber band. Esme will have to buy regular hair-ties for that girl.

"Bella." I say the name out loud. No answer. She freaked out when I called her Isabella. "Bella? You asleep?" The silence mean yes. I sigh, shut the light off, and lay down in my bed. I close my eyes seeing her terrified face again. Why does this girl have such an impact on me. It's just a normal girl. Well, kind of. We probably are the same age, same grade. She kept looking at me, while I was playing. Why was that?

I look over to Bella, the sweat disappearing. Which mean, I should go to sleep. I grunt and roll over and fall asleep.

Next morning, I'm woken up by Bella again. But this time, she's normal. "Edward, you mom said to wake up." And she's standing by my bed, smiling. I stare at her. "And thanks for last night."

"Last night?" What happened?

"Yeah, waking me up then playing the piano? Do you remember?" Now, I do.

"Yeah..no problem..but you should go." It's morning. Shit. And a girl is next to my bed. And it's morning. My wood.

"Yeah. Okay, see you downstairs." She waves not paying attention to my body. Thank God. I sigh and scratch my head. I've been sighing a lot lately. After I'm.....um... "Not relaxed" anymore, I get up and put on some jeans and a black shirt. Not tucked, I hate tucking it. I brush my hair and as I pass Bella's mirror, I see my mother's eyes again. I slam the bathroom door, and do my business. After, I go downstairs. I don't bother giving Bella's mirror another glimpse. Bella's at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and picking at her pancakes, my mother made. No, not my mother. They're not my parent's they are just some legal guardians to watch over me until I turn eighteen. Nothing more than that, I wonder if Bella feels the same..Though, I don't think she would mix up Esme, and Carlisle as her mother or father. I sit down across from her grabbing my plate and piling on pancakes.

"I made breakfast." She says, blushing. "It's the least I can do for you and your family." Oh. She made it? Bella?

"You know how to cook?" I ask and she nods.

"I wanted to be a restaurant owner." She emphasizes on the word want**ed**.

"When you were in Phoenix?" She flinches and I know I crossed a line. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about..yes when I was in Phoenix." She nods. "My dreams were crushed so.." She shrugs and I look around.

"They're out." She says. "With Alice. Now I know why you told me to be careful."

"How did you escape Alice's grasps?" Bella's the only one able to do it.

"I told her I had to put stuff away, and rest." She shrugs. "I guess she let me off the hook?"

"I..guess." Bella. You don't know it but I am really amazed by you. She looks at me from the corner of her eyes. I wonder what she's thinking. I'm normally good to put myself in other people's shoes and know what they're thinking...but I can't with her. Very frustrating. I press my lips together putting on warmed up maple syrup. She stares as I slowly take a bite of what she has made. I close my mouth and taste explodes in my mouth. My eyes widen. "That's.."

"Bad?" She asks. "I added in vanilla. Some people don't like that but most do."

"Shut up. It tastes good." I say taking another bite. She smiles and watches me eat. "Why don't you eat? Aren't you hungry?" I ask with a full mouth, and she shakes her head.

"Haven't really been hungry." Someone died. I was like that, not eating anything when...my mother died. I wonder what happened in Phoenix?

"Was Phoenix nice?" She winces.

"At times." She says shaking, so something happened there. It may be cruel but I'll ask her some more painful questions.

"What was your dream about?" I ask and she looks at me with a blank expression.

"What?" She asks.

"Well, it was something about why you left _**Phoenix**_," She winces bingo. "What happened."

"Excuse me." She says looking down and standing up. I press my lips together but continue.

"Why don't you answer the question? What happened in Phoenix that made you come to live in this house?"

"Why do I have to tell you!" She yells her mud brown eyes filling up with tears.

"Bella," I didn't know it would hurt me if I hurt her. This is the first time this as happened. Me caring about someone's feelings. "I asked didn't I? It was a simple question." Here we go. She'll lash out on me in 3, 2, 1.

"Edward," She says her voice going overboard. "You have no business knowing. If you want to know so bad ask your father!" She yells and runs upstairs. I'm not hungry anymore. I tried to help her. She doesn't know talking it out..would help huh. I stare at the steps and get up. I grab her plate, and mine, and go away from the dining area to the kitchen. I throw the scraps in the trash and turn on the water. I watch it, with every drop my anger growing. My muscles feel heavy. I need to pound something. Shit, I wonder how Bella's doing. No! I punch the wall. Don't care Edward. You must not get too close to anyone besides you. I pound the wall again.

"No one!" I punch the wall again, and again, and again. I see my father's face. My mother's face. I punch even harder. My knuckles are bleeding. The outer door swings open and I hear Esme saying:

"What's that sound?" I punch and punch.

"Edward?" Bella's voice I hurt her. I punch harder. "Edward! Don't hurt yourself!" She shrieks.

"Edward?" Jasper.

"Calm down Edward!" Alice says at my side now, I see her pixie hair cut at the corner of my eye. Why though! Why did my mother make me this way? I can't stop.

"Edward!" Carlisle shut up Carlisle, I'll punch you next. "Alice, leave him alone, he'll get over it in a minute." Yes, I will get over it in a minute.

"That is absurd, letting him punch the wall till he brakes a bone?" Bella. "Edward. Stop." She puts a hand on my arm. I look at her then. Her eyes are swollen from crying. Red.

"I'm...I'm so-"

She puts a finger on her lips. "It's fine." She whispers and walks back upstairs.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper asks.

"Language!" Esme says sternly to Jasper.

Jasper rolls his eyes. "What happened?"

I roll my eyes. "I felt like punching." I shrug.

"That's no excuse Edward." Carlisle says.

"What? You wanna ground me? I stay here anyways. And there is barley a dent in the wall." I say going for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle says harshly.

"My room." I say going upstairs. I hear them talk about me.

"Alice, I think it's time I bring you home." Jasper says playfully.

"Okay." Alice is not playing along. If she was, she would have said along the lines off: "M-hm......see you in the car...." And she would twirl out of there. Sorry Jasper.

My adoptive parent's were now alone talking about me. "Maybe he's just trying to get attention." Carlisle says.

"No, that girl reminds him of himself when he saw his mother die. And he doesn't even know the extent of things that happened to her." Esme says, Esme if you know blurt it out right now. What happened to Bella?

"It's not that girl reminds him of himself, that girl...changed things...I think he's beginning to actually feel. He hasn't punched the wall like that since we first got him." From foster care. I only slept one night there until they brought me here.

"God bless her soul then." Esme says, how can that be good Esme? How?! Me punching the wall? Feeling like this everyday? Forget it, I'm going to my room. I open and slam my door. I notice Bella crying. I wince. That's because of me. I notice something in her hand, a picture. I scratch my head and walk over to where she is, I sit on her bed. I look at the photo over her shoulder.

"Look...I'm sorry."

"Edward, I already said it's fine." She whispers through her silent crying. We just listen to nothing. I look at her, and that's it. He brown hair creating a veil on her face. I sigh and stand up. I go over to the piano and start playing: Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Sadness mixed with anger is what I feel when playing. I imagine waves hitting rocks harshly, and a girl in a white dress watching the show of the ocean on a cliff. I open my eyes (yes, they were closed) and look up to Bella, listening and crying, and staring at the photograph.

"I'm not trying to bring back bad memories but someone died." I say.

"...You just figured out?" She chuckles darkly. "Why do you think I was in "The Witness Protection Program"?" She looks up. "I've witnessed a murder, yes."

"Someone close, judging by the way you act." I say slowing the music.

"How do you know? It could have been a stranger."

"Your holding a photograph with two people and you in it."

"It could be I miss them!"

"Your crying like I did." I say missing a key and I stop automatically. She looks at me questioningly. "Yes, I cried." I answer her mental thought.

"That wasn't what I was thinking." She says abruptly. "I was thinking the person must have been very close to you."

"She was." I nod. "And I watched her die very slowly."

"Who-"

"I'll tell you after you tell me," I smile. "I'm not exactly ready to tell the whole story either."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She says.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." I say and her face becomes beat red.

"It's okay...no. It's not is it?" The red doesn't go away.

"No. I don't think it is." I say looking down. She stand up and goes over to the bookshelf. I see her eager, red, puffy, eyes (from crying) scanning some of the titles. She reaches out and grabs a Jane Austin book. She looks over at me and blushes all over again.

"Um...Pride and Prejudice." She says showing me the velvet red hard cover book, Bella, the color matches your cheeks.

"I didn't think I had it...maybe Esme got it for me and I never read it." I shrug. She nods.

"It's a good book." She says going back to her bed. She opens it up to the first page and reads. I watch her as she reads, and reads then her eyes droop. And her eyes completely close. I smirk, she's already at the middle. I stand up and grab the book. I look at the page and bookmark it with it's left page for Bella, she did this for me so, I'll do this for her. It's not strange right? I put the book on her dresser, and look at her. She looks sad, and helpless. She looks kinda cold. I go to my bed, and pick up my blanket, I go over to her and set it on her gently. She sighs and I freeze. Did I wake her? No. She looks so peaceful. Her eyebrows suddenly knit together and she starts crying in her sleep.

"Bella?" I whisper and she whimpers. "Bella...wake up." I say.

A knocking comes through the door then and Bella's eyes snap open. She looks like she's panicking like she's in trouble. "Bella, it's okay." I say. I reach towards her and she slaps me away again.

"No..." She says crying louder. The knock becomes louder.

"Bella-"

"Jake no!" She screams.

"Who's..." Oh..She stops crying and looks at my right arm that she scratched.

"Edward.." She whispers. "Edward....Do not come near me right after I wake up anymore." She says. "You'll only get hurt." I made you cry, I think I deserve it.

"Edward! What are you doing to Bella!" Emmett yells through the door.

"Your such a perv Emmett!" I yell back, opening the door. I lower my voice. "I didn't do anything to her, she had a bad dream." He brushes me aside and goes in the bedroom.

"Is that true?" He booms.

"Why wouldn't it be? Emmett, we've known each other for how long?" I ask

"Shut up." He says.

"Emmett," Bella says not facing us. "He didn't do anything."

"Good, I came up here to yell at him anyways." He says turning to me. I close the door..Here it comes: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW EDWARD?" He'll yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW EDWARD?" I press back my laugh, I swear I can read minds. I swear it.

"What do you mean?"

"I COME IN THE FRONT DOOR WITH ROSEALIE AND MOM AND DAD ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU PUNCHING THE FUCKING WALL?"

"It would be best if you didn't yell: Fuck." I say. "Esme, already warned Jasper with the word hell. If she hears, she won't go easy."

"Okay, BUT WHY?" he's just putting up a show for Rosalie.

"Where's Rosalie?" I ask crossing my arms.

"She's downstairs, listening." Emmett whispers.

"You're whipped." I say.

"I plan to marry." He smiles.

"If you two can stop fighting." I smile back and roll, my eyes going to my piano.

He opens the door. "THINK ABOUT IT." He yells slamming it.

"What's up with him?" Bella asks, I look to her, her back still turned.

"Rosalie, you wanna meet her?" I ask. "She's a little, testy."

"Okay." She says standing up. Great. I hoped that she'd say no but she said yes. She is very unpredictable. "I have to meet everyone close to the family right?" She asks, well, maybe it's just common curtsy to her to meet Rosalie. Still, I hoped she'd say no. She looks at me and the redness died down enough. She composes herself and goes to the door.

"I should go with you." I say following her out.

"Why?"

"Oh..you'll understand." I say and we both go downstairs.

"Ah, the lady of the hour." Carlisle says and she just looks at him ready to laugh. Jasper, and Alice was back, I don't know why. As soon as Bella is downstairs Alice goes up to hug her.

"What is your shampoo?" Alice whispers.

"Oh, um...it's "Tousle Me Softly" it's "Herbal Essences"." Bella whispers back. I try to hold back the snicker. What a weird name for a shampoo. "I have some upstairs in my bag." Alice smiles widely.

"Oh yeah, Bella, this is Rosalie." Alice says moving out of Bella's move with one perky (kinda looks like a ballet move) move and we all look upon Rosalie's beautiful, blonde, blue eyed, chick, who looks like she might just rip Bella's throat out.

"Hello Rosalie." Bella says outstretching her hand out to a sneering face. Kinda reminds me of a cat hissing.

"Hi." Rosalie say's hi very coldly. "Isabella right?" She asks. Bella drops her hand and shrinks back.

"It's just Bella." I say for Bella.

"Do you have any idea what would happen to us if that guy found you here?" Rosalie sneers.

"I'm sorry." Bella says.

"You-"

"Babe," Emmett stops Rosalie. "Really. Just stop."

"So now your going to let yourself be in danger because of _that _girl? _All _of you? Even _Edward_?" Rosalie asks sneering even more. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I have to go now." Rosalie says.

"Good bye Rosalie." Esme says.

Rosalie storms out. "I'll be waiting for Emmett in the car." What a bitch. She slams the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asks quietly. I put a hand on her little right shoulder.

"No, Rosalie's just like that." I say. Bella jumps a little bit from my touch but then she relaxes. Whatever happened to her, was bad.

"It's just her being worried for the family." Alice says.

"So, you guys all told her? And Alice knows too?" Bella asks.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't tell a soul." Alice says.

"What did you tell them Carlisle?" Bella asks.

"That you witnessed a murder of course." Carlisle says. Bella nods. I notice Jasper looks at Bella, with a very worried look. That's not like him. I look at Bella, she looks as though she feels betrayed. Does she?

"Well, I better go calm down Rose." Emmett says.

"I'll go with you." Alice says.

"I'm coming then too." Jasper says.

"Fine, fine." Emmett sighs. And they leave. After the door closes Bella takes a deep breath.

"Did you tell them the details?" Bella asks looking at her hands digging into her arms.

"No, Bella." Carlisle says. "I would not do that."

"To anyone?"

"Esme knows, that is it." Carlisle says. I'm dumbfounded, I can't say anything. What details did he say? "But you know Bella, you could tell Rose."

"What?" Bella asks. "She hates me! Why?"

"Rose, she....." I trail off. Rose got raped. So, why would Bella want to share her experience with Rose? I bite my tongue so I won't gasp like a girl. I..I am really slow, flinching from my touch and not Alice's. I look at my hand and move it quickly away from Bella's shoulder. She must hate my touch.

Bella looks at her shoulder and sighs looking back at Carlisle. "No, I don't think I will for a long time." She says. "Please excuse me." She says and runs up the stairs. I look out the window, it's now dark.

"What happened to Bella Carlisle?" I hear myself asking out loud.

"I'm sorry son," I flinch at the word son. "I said I would keep it a secret."

"Did Bella get into the same position as Rose?"

"They both shared a traumatizing experience Edward, it comes in many forms, I am not saying Bella got raped, I'm saying Bella and Rose share something in common." Oh, so she didn't get raped? "I promised Bella not to tell anyone except Esme. If she wishes to tell you, she will. I'll go make supper." And with that, him and Esme left. I walk up the stairs and open my door slowly. I stare at Bella, on her bed silent, staring up to the ceiling.

"Hell of a day." I manage to say, closing my door.

"Yeah." Bella manages but..her voice is so little. Her face, paler then usual. I sigh.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Me neither. Want me to play piano?"

"Yes, last night when I fell asleep to your piano, I didn't have nightmares." She says looking at me with a shy smile.

"Okay, Clair de Lune?"

"No, the Beethoven one you were playing before please?" She asks so sweetly, I can't refuse. I nod going over to my piano. She knows her songs eh? "I don't expect us to become friends but, thanks." She says.

"For?" I ask stretching my fingers.

"For, telling her to call me Bella, I can't stand being called the _other _name anymore." She says pulling her sneakers off and going underneath the blankets.

"She was giving you a hard time, Rose is like that, that's how she shows she's worried about us, we've known her for a while, she's kinda like family now, like Alice."

"I like Alice better." She bluntly says.

"A lot of people do. It's not very surprising." I shrug and start playing.

"Thanks for playing too." She says sighing and closing her eyes, I smile slightly at the peaceful face she is making listening to me playing.

"Your welcome." I say. And soon she's asleep.

"Dinner!" I stop playing and open my door.

"Not hungry!" I yell downstairs. "Going to bed early."

"You have a good breakfast then Edward." Esme scolds.

"I will Esme." I say and close my door. I trudge over to my bed watching Bella sleep. Still peaceful. I slide off my sneakers I forgot I put on, and pull the covers up. I sleep in the clothes I'm wearing now, way too tired to put on my pajamas. "Hell of a day," I sigh and pull up the covers. "Have a good sleep Bella." and I doze off watching Bella smile, sigh, and sleep. I forgot to put a bandage on my dried bloody fist too. Hell, I'm so exhausted.

I actually see the ocean again so right off I know I'm dreaming. I also hear Moonlight Sonata. I smile and watch the waves. But I'm all alone huh. I've always been like this so why not just enjoy the quiet and my piano?

"Edward look!" Bella's voice interrupts my dream and I turn around and through the fog, is a girl wearing a white dress. Spinning. "Alice picked it out." She says rolling her eyes. The sea kind of picks up but the fog dies down. "The ocean is beautiful isn't it?" and the Moonlight Sonata stops playing. She joins me by the edge of the cliff.

"Don't fall." I warn her.

"If I do, will you catch me?" She asks smiling.

"What?"

"If I fall, will you catch me." She repeats smiling wider. And another song picks up. I have never heard of it, it's beautiful, and reminds me of Bella. "I know that look, you have a new song playing up in your head right? Why don't you play it? The piano's right there." She points to a piano suddenly appearing. I look at her, then at the piano. "Please play it for me?" She asks and I sit down. She smiles and stands in front of the piano. I start playing the melody stuck in my head. She starts to twirl, listening to the music and humming along with it. She yawns and plops on the bed that suddenly appeared in front of her. I keep playing. "Edward you know, this song..it's beautiful. Like a lullaby."

"Then, it's your lullaby." I say playing Bella's Lullaby for her. She smiles as she drifts to sleep. The rest of my night had only the melody clung to my brain, my soul. And Bella.

_**A/N I don't know if anyone liked this chapter but please review. I give thanks to my songs I listen to, like All American Rejects "Swing Swing" or "All the Right Moves" by One Republic for giving me my daydreams for this book. I also would like to thank my twin ;) she knows who she is. And Stephanie Meyer for creating the characters. I will be working on Chapter 3 soon! Back to Bella now. AND HER FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL ;) can't wait to see how it plays out myself! PLEASE review. ~My babbling stop!~**_


	3. Chapter 3:FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL Blah

_**~Okay, thanks Stephanie Meyer and thank you to all my viewers I enjoy writing and I hope you enjoy my writing as well! Please review? Pretty please? More reviews probably better chapters..:) I'll probably will still make them anyways but I would like to know...Is there anything that my viewers would like to see at this point in the story? If so please tell me! End Babble #2.~**_

_**BPOV**_

I wake up to Esme coming in quietly. The light from the hallway woke me up to be exact. "Bella? Edward? Wake up. It's time to get ready for school."

"What time is it?" Edward groans covering his eyes with a part of his arm.

"Five thirty." Esme says. "Oh and Bella, we have a welcoming gift for you."

"Thanks." I whisper because, I am so tired.

"Get dressed quickly, and come outside to receive the present okay?" Esme whispers. Esme, I hate presents.

"M-hm." I nod sitting up.

"Okay." Esme closes the door and I hear her waking up Emmett and Jasper in their rooms.

"You." Edward says looking over to me. "You can have the bathroom first." He says.

"Thanks." I say standing up and going over to my dresser. I slept in my clothes. I can't believe it.

"Yeah, just wake me up when you get out." He groans rolling over.

"Okay." Then something snapped in my brain. "How's your fist?" I ask. Edward went crazy yesterday after I yelled at him, and started pounding on the wall. I still can't believe Carlisle said let him be. I open my dresser quietly.

"Fine, fine. Just dried up blood." He says. "Nothing severe."

"Mm." Nothing severe. That's good I guess. I grab out some jeans, underwear (bra, you know the necessities), and a shirt. Then, I grab my shampoo and conditioner out of my bag and run to the bathroom. "Where's the towels?" I hear myself thinking out loud

"Genius. Look under the sink." Edward yells through the bathroom door.

I do, and grab a green towel. "Thanks!"

"The pink towel's yours." He says.

"Oh...thanks!" I look again, and there it is. The pink towel. I grab the pink towel, and put the green one back in. I start the shower. I get undressed, and hop in. As the warm water hit me, I began to relax. My muscles, that have been tense since I got into the Witness Protection Program, were loosening. And relaxing. I felt so warm, and I thought I could sleep right there. But, it was the first day of school, so I shampooed and conditioned me hair. And then, reluctantly, got out of the warm water. I turned it off and towel dried, my hair and body. I got dressed and got out carrying the dirty things.

"Where do we put the laundry?" I ask Edward.

"There's a hamper in the bathroom, Esme bought a purple one for you since your a girl. Blue one is for me." I nod and dump every dirty thing in the hamper and grab my shampoo and conditioner. I put it by the sink to dry. I look for the dryer. There is none. Of course, Esme only had sons. She wouldn't think of everything. Right? Anyways it's pouring out, I can hear it. So, there is no need for something that won't work as soon as I walk outside. I go out of the bathroom and fish into the pockets of my bag, getting out a brush. I mean one of those HUGE hair brushes, that help you get the knots out, without hurting you. I brush my hair getting out all the tangles out.

"You should probably get up now Edward." I say reaching for the light, and turning it on.

"Fine, fine." He says getting up. "I'll be right back, leave." He orders.

"Fine." I say putting my brush on my dresser and grabbing my empty book-bag Esme bought for me and gave to me while Edward was asleep. I take a deep breath looking at the clothes I chose. My brown hood and blue blue jeans that darken for only rain. Under my hood, is a long sleeve shirt. Really, my brown hood is my jacket. I open the door, and walk slowly downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were eating cereal. I'll have to hurry in the morning if I make breakfast. The milk and honey nut cheerios were in the middle of the table. I didn't feel hungry.

"My mom's waiting for you by the door." Emmett says.

"Wait, I wanna be there to see your face." Jasper says.

"What exactly _is _the present?" I ask I hate being surprised.

"Well, you have your drivers license right?" Emmett asks.

"It's a _car_?" I ask, a car!?!?! I didn't want them to spend any money on me!

"Didn't say that. Did we?" Jasper asks chuckling through his cereal sending milk on his lower lip.

"Jasper, you got something, right there." I say laughing. "And hurry, 'cause I'm not eating." I shiver, I don't feel well.

"My mom will kill you Bella." Emmett says. "Eat. Or pretend your eating."

I shrug and go to the hallway and I see Esme standing by the door with her coat on. Where's Carlisle? They are usually linked hip by hip together. "Bella," Her voice sings as I walk up to her. "Ready?" I nod and she opens the door, I can't see anything but a truck in the pouring rain. "Ta-duh!" She says walking over to the truck. "You like it?" I follow her and see the bright. Red. Truck. I like it. It kinda fits me. "My sons have more expensive cars, but Carlisle, and I didn't think you'd mind. Do you? Because if you want an expensive car then we could-"

"No. Nothing expensive," I cut her off. "It's perfect." I love red trucks. True, no sarcasm. I think trucks hold up better in car accidents then any other car. "Thank-you."

"I'm glad you like it!" Esme says hugging me.

"Where's Carlisle?" I ask.

"Oh, he's sleeping right now. Poor thing has been on call all night," She looks worried. "I feel bad for him."

"Do you work?" I ask.

"Yes, after all I have to feed two sons and now another person." She says smiling at me. "Carlisle's a doctor with good pay but even so, we still need some extra money." She says.

"Oh. What do you work as?" I ask.

"A lawyer," Really, when I see a lawyer I see the complete opposite of Esme. "For child services." Oh, now I can see.

"Okay, so you represent-"

"I work on cases that have children who might need to go to foster care. That's how I met Edward." She says. "He was one of the cases. Carlisle knew him already from his mother, I only heard about him."

"What happened?"

"Oh-" She gets cut off by the door opening and Edward stepping out with Jasper and Emmett by his side.

"You like your present Bella?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, I do." I nod.

"A truck?" Edward scuffs. "A beaten up old truck?"

"I like it." I say firmly. He looks at me I swear his bright green eyes, glowing like my truck in the rain. I meet his gaze without a second thought. He narrows his eyes, I don;t waver. He looks away and shrugs.

"Your truck." He says as his great come back. "Come on guys." He sighs and they follow him.

"Edward picks up Alice with me." Jasper says. "I would ride mine but, carpooling saves the world." He laughs, I nod as he is telling this unnecessary information.

"Cool. See you at school." He nods, and follows Edward. I watch my breath swirl with the rain as two cars pull away. Emmett is first, he rides a jeep (with a hood up of course). And then Edward and Jasper in a Volvo. A silver, slick, clean, Volvo. He speeds down the road.

"They like going fast." Esme says shaking her head. "I hope you don't ride too fast, this guy's old and fragile. Speed up too much, he'll die." By he Esme means the truck. My eyebrows raise as I think I might laugh. "You should get to school. There will be other students heading in the same direction, and I told Edward to make sure you are right behind him."

"Thanks." I say she hands me keys.

"Be careful now."

"I will, bye." I go to the drivers side and hop in. Starting my truck was a little weird. This is the first vehicle I had, the truck kind of jumped along with me as I started it. I chuckle and back out. I drive from memory of the day before yesterday, going through the winding paths of trees. Then, I see Edwards car stopped by the side of the road. I slow down. He goes quickly in front of me, I have to slam my brakes.

"Edward!" I shriek. "Don't do that." I know he can't hear me. My truck didn't like the sudden halt either. Edward went slower now Guiding me through the rain to the school. All the way there I kept thinking: "God, I hate the rain" Chanting that over and over in my head kinda helped me be alone with myself long enough to get to school. I payed attention to my chanting in the head, the heat radiating from the heater in my new truck, the road, and Edward's car.

As soon as we pulled into that parking lot though, my nervous stomach got the best of me. I felt disoriented and I didn't want to get out of my car. I parked it on the other side of the parking lot _away _from Emmett's and Edward's car. I did not like Rosalie at all. She didn't like me so, I guess we would both just stay away from each other for now. At least, I _hoped _so. I finally turned my car off and got out after taking a deep breath. Carlisle gave me my schedule and map yesterday while Edward was sleeping. I guess that's a good thing. I put up my hood, hoping no one would notice me. Please, please, please don't notice me. I guess my chants didn't help any though because, as soon as I walked through my new school's main doors...

"Isabella Swan?" I flinched at the words. They were like venom to me. I look to the right of me and see this geeky guy looking back. Black hair, carries a ton of books out of his book bag that is already bulging out. Okay, so I might be over exaggerating, but still. He is smiling down at me. So I return the curtsy and smile as well.

"Just Bella." I say. Why does everyone here insist on calling me Isabella?

"Oh," He pauses for a minute but then continues. "Your the new girl right? Do you need any help?" I look up to him waiting for his name.

"What's your-"

"Oh, sorry, my names Eric." He says laughing at himself. "I guess I should have started off with that after saying your name huh." He's friendly.

"Well, hi Eric."

"What do you have now?"

"Um......Spanish." I say, what ever happened to French?

"Oh, I know where that is." He says. "Follow me."

"What about your class?" I ask

"It's...near." He says. Why do I have a feeling he's lying? He walks me there and waves goodbye, it's a big school for such a small population of the students. I imagined this school like the one back in Phoenix. People cluttering the hallways, running you over, stampeding to the cafeteria. People everywhere you turn, the hallways were very dangerous for a girl like me (clumsy). But, this school was very different. Eric and I passed by a whole hallway of vacant lockers. I walk in and I am greeted by 28 eyes. Small class, still, it's enough to make me blush.

"Isabella Swan?" The Spanish teacher asks, I flinch a little bit.

"It's just Bella." I correct yet again, stepping in all the way. I silently close the door and look down as I stand by the teacher.

"Miss Swan please take a seat in the back with Miss Stanley." She points to the girl in the ponytail and the empty seat next to her. I walk quickly to my seat, my face getting warmer by the second. As I sit down and I make my empty backpack roll off my shoulder to the floor. "Miss Stanley please make Miss Swan feel welcomed." And, I think the teacher said her name was, Jessica snapped her head up as if she was daydreaming about something.

"Yes Mrs. Turner." Jessica says smiling. She looks over to me. "Your the new girl right? Isabella Swan?" Jessica whispers I flinch.

"Just Bella." I whisper back.

"Oh, right I'm Jessica. Anyways you don't have a textbook. Do you?" I shake my head. "Here, we can share."

"Thanks." I whisper as Jessica opens the Spanish textbook.

"Now since Miss Swan was out until December, we will all have a review." They all groan. I feel like yelling out loud, "I am so sorry!" But I remain quiet.

"She would have reviewed anyway," Jessica whispers rolling her eyes. "And we all know that."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I imagine what my friends back at Phoenix would have said watching me now. They are probably thinking I'm dead along with my family. Ironic I think, when your little you promise your closest friends that you would stay by their side no matter what. You would tell every secret. I broke all of those promises. Without telling them why. It's depressing. Not like anything is not depressing at this point in my life.

The rest of class was so boring I almost fell asleep. At least school hasn't changed their boring tactics. The bell rang and Jessica put her textbooks in her bag. "Sit with me at lunch?" She asks.

"Sure." I say smiling. I don't really care _who _I sit with today. I just want this day to be _over_.

"What class? Maybe I could help you find your next class?" I show her.

"English." So English came, English went. After I found the Math room (on my own..thank God). Math was when I got called down to the office.

"The following student please report to the principles office." The intercom yelled. I flinched at my name yet again. This is starting to be a regular routine. I gather up my new math textbook the teacher gave me, and my bag. The eyes followed me until the door closed and I was out in the hallway. It's fine the office called me down and everything but, where _is _the office. I feel like a complete idiot. I roam the hallways trying to find any clues until the last few minutes of my class would end. I walk in the principle's office. The secretary (a women with glasses, lipstick, and long hair resting on her wrinkled face) looks up from her desk.

"Can I help you?" She asks and I close the office door.

"Um, hello I'm Bella Swan," I can feel my heartbeat in my ears.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Just Bella." I snap automatically.

"Oh sorry." She says. "That way." She points to the door on the left.

"Thank-you." I don't know why but, I feel so small. Like a little fairy. Maybe it's just my wishful thinking I was so small no one would notice me. But I actually not that small in this school. Which sucks. I open the door.

"Excuse me?" I ask timidly.

"Isabella Swan?" The principle asks looking up from his computer.

"Just Bella." I press me lips together. I just have to keep calm. Close in my feelings and save it for the Cullen's house. My new home. I must keep calm so I don't look suspicious.

"Sorry, come in please." I do and sit down at one of his too squishy chairs. "So, how do you like it here so far Miss Swan?" He asks looking at me.

"It's...fine." I say quietly.

"good, good. Well, I'm sorry we didn't call you down sooner. We are sometimes very disorganized."

"I don't mind." Really, I don't Don't ever call me down to the office ever again okay?

"Well, we only have to give you a locker. Do you know the biology room?" He asks.

"I haven't had it yet Mr...."

"How rude of me, terribly sorry, I am Mr. Green." Like the color?

"Oh, I haven't had biology yet Mr. Green." I say. "I have it after lunch."

"Okay well, your locker is one-sixty-six. It's right across from the biology room." He says I nod.

"Is that all Mr. Green?" I ask.

"Yes." Then why couldn't the secretary give me like a post-it note for something as simple as this? I nod and stand up. "Welcome to Forks High."

"Thanks." I guess. I walk out of the room. As I walk out a sudden thought occurs to me. My parent's..Phil..when do they have their funeral? The sudden thought terrified me, after the funeral it will be official, they would be dead. What's worse is that is they don't catch the murderer soon, I will miss my last goodbyes. Come to think of it, it is my fault my parents and Phil are dead in the first place.

The bell rings interrupting my thoughts. I kind of jump at the sound, walking down the hallway. Kids come from every direction trampling over each other to get to the cafeteria. Just follow the crowd I guess. I follow the feet, looking down hood pulled up to the cafeteria. This marks the middle of the day, lunch, this marks almost going home. I always thought about those things at lunch. Home. Getting home. Going up to my bedroom. Getting away from school. Get lost fully in my books, always expecting my mother's love to be there. Man, was I wrong. I took all of it for granted.

"Bella!" Jessica's chipper voice calls me over as soon as I enter the cafeteria. I walk over plastering on a fake smile. Jessica sat there with her food in the cafeteria. It was the third table on the left. "Bella, this is Angela." Jessica says motioning to the girl who looked as shy as me.

"Hello Angela." I say.

"Isabella right?" JESSICA SAID MY NAME IN FRONT OF YOU!

"Just Bella." I say kinda chuckling.

"Oh, you must be tired of telling everybody that." She smiles looking at her food and taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It's okay." I say quietly.

"Hey guys." Some boy with dirty blond hair sits at the table.

"Hi Mike." Jessica says with a flirty smile

"Oh your the new girl, Isabella right?"

"It is _just _Bella." Jeez, and here I thought everyone liked shortening names?

"Oh, I'm Mike." Eric from earlier today sits with us bringing along another person.

"Ben." This person says. "Your-"

"Bella." I cut him off, if I hear my full name any more they might think I have spasms. I keep flinching at Isabella. At this time, I looked around the cafeteria. I looked to the window in front of us, it was gray and was pouring rain still. I look behind me and see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. They were stylish. Kinda stood out in the crowd.

"Oh, your looking at _them. _Huh?" Jessica says giggling. I look at her blushing.

"Not-"

"You were so looking over there!" She giggles. "Okay, so everyone there is paired up. The big guy, Emmett, with the Blondie, Rosalie who kinda is a stuck-up...person. And the other blond who kinda keeps to himself is Jasper, I think he's kinda weird."

"He's nice." I blurt out.

"Wait. You know them?" Jessica looks taken aback.

"Yeah...." I nod.

"You talk to Edward?"

"Yeah...? Kind of..why?"

"Just..wondering."

"So Bella," Mike says getting my attention. I look at his puppy dog face. "Why did you move here?"

"Um...uh....well..." How to explain without explaining? "My mom got remarried!" I blurt out. Okay, that's true...but...that's not the reason why.

"And so? What's the big deal about _that_?" Jessica asks.

"They travel a lot!" I say beads threatening to form at my forehead. They did travel so calm down Bella!

"You don't have any relatives to stay at in Phoenix?" Eric says looking at me eagerly.

"No." I say looking down, fists tightening against my cool jeans. "I don't."

"Why not?" Angelina asks quietly.

"They all died." I say in a whisper.

"Oh..Bella.." Angelina says. "I didn't mean to prod! I'm so sorry to bring up bad memories." And here is the part when I lie completely.

"It's okay," Lie. "They were old." Lie. "And, it was a long time ago." Lie, lie, lie, all lies! I'm a really bad liar, my voice quivers with fear of being caught. I guess they didn't notice, probably took the quiver as mourning for the dead.

"I'm sorry." Angelina says again. Sorry. I'm like her in a way, I keep saying sorry to everyone. Even when, I don't need to. I force a smile at Angelina trying to tell her through my face that it's okay. She smiles back and they begin eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" Mike says loudly. I blush.

"No, not really." I hear a snicker at the Cullen direction. Edward, it's Edward snickering. He never ceases to surprise me sometimes. Edward goes all serious again and turns his head to look at me. I blush and turn quickly back around. I sneak a look over at Jessica and she's staring at the ground, fingers tightly around her fork. I can see her knuckles becoming paler and paler. In this area, I didn't think it was possible.

"Hey! Tomorrow it's supposed to snow!" Mike says smiling. I groan in disgust. Apparently, I am the only one who does so. They all look at me like I'm crazy. "Bella, do you like snow?"

"No." I am very blunt, sometimes too blunt. And they all look taken aback. "I don't. I hate snow and rain. Anything soggy, or cold..I hate." I say smiling. "Am I the only one?"

"Uh...yeah..." Jessica says holding back her laugh. The bell rings and I sigh in relief.

"Well, if we get lucky it'll snow today. It's getting colder by the second." Mike says looking out the window while getting up, I grab my bag. "Hey Bella."

"Hm?" I say looking up at Mike, he's smiling.

"What class do you have next?" HE asks after emptying his tray and putting it near the lunch ladies who are busy scrubbing the school trays. I open up my schedule and look at it, I can feel his eyes looking over my shoulder. I move away quickly. Looking over shoulders...ha ha...Mike, your funny.

"Biology." I say folding it back up and shoving it in my left pocket.

"I have that too. I'll walk you down." He smiles, I try to smile.

"Oh great," Sarcasm. "Thanks." I follow him.

"We need to stop by my locker first okay?"

"Uh-huh." I nod following him to the end of the hallway. He grabs his book bag and textbooks, zips up his bag and turns to me.

"Okay, come on." He says I follow him up the same hallway and we take a left. "Here we are." He sighs. "Long walk right?" He laughs. -sarcasm.

"Yeah.." I nod. The class goes silent when I walk in.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" A teacher with glasses walks up to me with a biology textbook in hand.

"Just, Bella." I smile.

"Yes, yes. Here." He hands me the textbook. "Cover it up quickly. And you can sit over there next to Mr. Cullen." He points by another gloomy window in the back. Edward looks up and stares at my head bobbing up and down for a few seconds. Then continues his deadly stare as I walk towards him. I feel so small. I accidentally trip on a boy's bag and everyone in the class laughs. And my cheeks turn scarlet red. I stand up and walk again. Sitting down quickly by Edward. I look at him, maybe I can talk to him.

"Um-" I begin but my mouth snaps shut when he looks at me. I suddenly feel so small again.

"What?" He snaps.

"Oh..um..nothing." I say looking down, my hair veiling my face. The class was boring, I already knew all of this stuff from my previous school. I looked once or twice no, maybe four times at Edward. He seemed...mad. I had to keep making sure my hair was covering my face. I could feel eyes on me. Everyone's _but _Edwards. Even some of the people in front of me, looked at me once or twice. Which is sad, that means I'm the only "Big News" in this school. Or like Carlisle calls it: "I am the Big Hoot." In this school. I caught myself thinking about my mom, dad, Phil a couple of times during class. I try not to think to much about it. The subject makes me want to cry, I can't cry in front of the whole class though.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward shot up in his seat and practically ran out of there. I stared at the door, mouth hung open not believing he hated me that much. "Bella," Mike came up to my desk as I put my book in my schoolbag. "What class do you have next?" A little bit too nosy aren't you.

"Gym." I say looking at my schedule quickly and stuffing it back in my pocket.

"Well then...I'll walk you there." He says quietly and eying me lustrously. Maybe it's just my imagination right? I look at him for two minutes, staring back in the lusty eyes that await my answer. I know those eyes. It must be my imagination though.

"Sure." I finally say. I mean, his eyes, they are different, I'm imagining things. I nod and follow Mike out the door. "Let me just-"

"I'll be waiting here." He assures me and I hurry to my locker number. He said one-sixty-six. Right? I go to one-sixty-six and throw my bag in my locker. I turn and see Mike staring back at me. "Sorry, I got restless." He says smiling.

"So~where's gym class?" I say changing the subject quickly.

"Oh," He snaps out of it. "Over here, follow me." I do. We walk out of the main building and into the wet, rainy, dark, sidewalk outside. I follow him, looking down to gym class. "And, here it is." He sighs. I look up and he's standing under a roof.

"Thanks." I say walking up to the door. He blocks the door. "Um, Mike," I laugh. "Please move."

"Bella, get past me." He laughs.

"I don't like these games Mike." I say pushing his arm. He doesn't waver. "Mike! Move!" Oh, no. Please, no. I push his arm again, more roughly.

"Okay, geez Bella, calm down." He says laughing. He goes in. "I have gym too." He explains. I don't say anything. I'm still pissed. "Bella, don't be mad. It was just a game! A game! Please, don't be mad."

"Fine." I sigh following in. "I don't like gym." I whisper.

"Your the only one!" Mike laughs. "Come on, I'll show you to the coach." I nod and follow him. The Coach was a buff guy with a whistle and a clipboard. "Coach!" Mike exclaimed slapping the man on the back. "This is Bella Swan, the new girl."

"Oh, yes, Bella in the future, please bring another outfit for gym. For now you will sit in the sidelines watching the others play. Please sit."

"Hello, and nice to meet you too." I whisper walking to the bench and sitting down. The coach really did live up to his reputations as all coaches reputations were. He was not at all friendly to the girls, so I was no exception. He was friendly to all of the boys, mainly because they were _boys_. By definition of the most convenient: hard core sport guys. This group was on any sport team while only a few girls, on a soccer team. And since it was Forks, they played soccer inside most of the time. He blew his whistle so many times, I lost track. He screamed in everyone's ear and I wished I was back in Phoenix. I wished he, my parent's killer, my ex, was never born so I could be back in Phoenix. My coach back at home had the nice coach reputation. He was nice to everyone, even me who let's face it, was not born to be in any sport, what so ever.

So, I watched everyone play volleyball. Jessica was there, flirting with Mike, though somehow, I'm not surprised she would be flirting with him. She's been giving off signs of: HEY I'M FLIRTING! To Mike when he was around her. She bumped into him, talked to him giggling and kind of twirling her hair slightly. I found all of this amusing. This means no man has done her wrong, like he did to me.

The bell finally rang, and I walked out. I had one more class-English, which passed by slowly. The bell rang again and I got my bag out of my locker. I just wanted to go. "Hey, Bella see you later." Mike said.

"Bye." I waved walking outside and taking out my keys.

"Do you need me to show you the way home Bella?" Edward whispers in my ear quickly. I jump. I look at him and he's walking, looking straight ahead.

"No, I'm fine." I whisper back walking down the hall.

"Bye." He says walking faster. I can't catch up so I just let him go.

"Bye, Bella." Jessica.

"Bye!"

"Bye, Bella." Eric.

"Bye!" Oh wow, everyone's coming up now right. I walk out, practically run out. It is a miracle, I got out without falling. I go to my car and get in. I turn it on and lock my door-I don't know why though. I sit there listening to nothing. It is two o'clock finally. My head is pounding, my breathing is slowing down. All of those boys....all of them...I didn't realize my stomach hurt because, of that. I close my eyes. "None...none of them are like _him_." I tell myself. "None. None." About thirty minutes past. Me mumbling these words.

My eyes snap open and I look around at the now vacant parking lot. I sigh at myself and back away. I'm tired. I drive to the Cullen's house. I don't think I will ever call their house, my house. Yes, they are all very welcoming...well almost everyone. But Edward has his moments of being kind to me. And they treat me nicely (at their house). But, I will never call it my home. I don't feel as though it is my home. No mother, no father, not even a step dad. I miss them all. I miss the feeling of being safe. And not on high alert for my parent's and Phil's murderer. I wish I had a home. I get to the Cullen's house, it is getting colder, temperature drops every second. I step out of my truck and feel the ground harden underneath my feet. "Oh no, it'll snow." I groan getting my bag out and going inside after locking my door.

I open the door and find Esme waiting anxiously at the door. "Esme." I say smiling. "Sorry, I kind of fell asleep in my truck." Or rather, my brain needed to shut off for a minute or thirty minutes.

"You feeling well?" She asks feeling my forehead.

"Yes, just tired." I say.

"Long day?"

"Yes," I nod.

"You like it?" Esme asks. I think about it.

"Yeah." I don't exactly know if that is a lie or not but I said Yeah.

"Good." She says smiling. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" I nod.

"Thanks." I say heading for the stairs.

"M-hm." She says.

"Oh Bella!" I hear Carlisle call me from downstairs.

"Carlisle," Esme whispers. "She's going to take a nap."

"A nap?"

"She's tired."

"Poor girl." Carlisle whispers walking off. I go to Edward's bedroom and open the door. I see Edward playing at his piano. A tune, I never heard before. I go to my bed and lay down on it, exhausted.

"Hi." He says playing it. The tune, a beautiful one.

"Hey, I haven't heard this song before." I say. "What is it?" I ask.

"Well...nothing really...." He says.

"What do you mean? 'nothing really' it's beautiful." I say. He stops playing it. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"No..." He says sighing. "It's nothing. But..you like it?" HE asks.

"Yes, I do." I say nodding and pulling up the covers. "I truly do."

"I don't know all the notes yet, but I'm learning." He says.

"I haven't heard it. Please say the name?" I ask.

"It doesn't have a name." He says.

"Wait...you...made it?" I ask.

"Mm..." He nods.

"Really?" He nods. "Cool!" I smile closing my eyes. "Play it again? Please?" I beg. I look at him, smiling. A crooked smile the made my heart skip two beats. My cheeks flush. Why?

"Fine." He says shaking his head but still smiling. He starts playing it and I drift off to sleep.

_**~Okay! So sorry for the wait! Back to Back Chapters!!! Everything except my storyline goes to Stephanie Meyer! Thank you so much Stephanie Mayer for letting me write this!~**_


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Story From A Broken Heart

_**~All characters go to Stephanie Meyer :) thanks again!~**_

_**EPOV**_

She said it was beautiful. My song, she said it was beautiful. Mysong, she liked it. I had a dream about the song she just heard two months ago. I look over to her sleeping body, she smiles, and for the first time I hear a giggle escape her lips. I stop playing. Giggle? An actual giggle? Nothing dark about it? Nothing sarcastic about it? I look over to her, she's still smiling. "Are you happy?" I whisper creeping closer to her bed and sitting by it like a freak. "Are you happy?" I repeat again inches from her ear. She giggles again and turns over in her sleep. Her face replacing her ear. My eyes widen. She looks so happy, so blissful. "You..what makes you happy?" I whisper.

"Ed.......ward's........" She says. I look away and stare at my piano. "Piano...." She sighs. I look at her then start laughing, my voice blasting through the room. My piano. My music. It makes her happy. "Edward?" Her soft voice says. I slow my laughter.

"What?" I ask.

"Is something wrong?" She asks. I open my eyes and see her staring at me, eyes open.

"No, nothing. I heard something funny." I say.

"What?" She asks.

"No. Nothing." I say standing up.

"Edward?"

"What?" I snap.

"Do you write _**more **_music?" she asks quietly I look at her. I have an open door.

"Yes." I say.

"Can I hear it?" She asks smiling widely.

"Hm....." I have an open door. "No." I shake my head. "Not unless you tell me something about your past." I say smiling back.

"My past?" She asks.

"The events leading up to you coming here." I say. "Every song you hear every night will be the equivalent to three stories. Or how many it takes for me to say: 'you can listen to this song tonight'."

"Three..."

"Yes, and when you tell me the last story, I'll show you the best song."

"Hm....Then........I'll make dinners, breakfasts, and lunches."

"What?"

"Every meal _I_ make you have to tell me three stories, or how many it takes me to say: 'you can have another meal' and the stories without lies equal the quality also, so you have to tell me the truth and nothing but."

"Every song has it's story." I say slowly and quietly. "I can recall everything."

"It starts tomorrow Edward." She says smiling. "I'll enjoy this."

"I'll like hearing what your life was like." She blushes and looks down. I hope I didn't say anything rude. "Sor-"

"It's fine." She says quickly. "You, didn't say anything wrong."

"Anyways, deal?" I hold out my hand. She stares at it. "Bella, it is called shaking hands for an agreement, a promise to one another."

"To the story thing."

"Yeah." I say. "Now shake." She shakes it. "Now it is a deal."

"Deal." she smiles. "Why were you so close to my bed when I woke up? This isn't the story thing just asking."

"I wasn't, I was going to the bookshelf, when I heard something funny and I collapsed laughing." I lie quickly.

"Oh...okay," she lets go of my hand first. "Laughing?" She sounds amused. "I would like to hear what made you laugh."

"Oh," Shit. "Now that I think about it, it's not that funny." That is a lie. When I thought she was calling out my name, my heart sped up. I felt happy. Then she added piano. I still felt happy, but happy for her. I want her to always be happy. What is this feeling?

"What was it?" she presses on.

"You talked in your sleep." She blushes.

"Uh...oh......hm...what did you hear?" She asks.

"Piano. My piano." She sighs in relief. My eyebrows raise.

"I...I was dreaming about weird things." She blushes.

"Like.....?" She blushes deeper.

"Glass. Lots of...glass?" What a strange lie, I sit on her bed with her.

"You don't have to tell me just yet." I say winking at her. Deeper blush. This is fun, making her face redder by the second. I touch her cheek, it's hot. We stare at each others eyes. What...this feeling...it's so strange. At times, she makes me want to ignore her but, most times, I'm lured deep into her. I remember feeling this way once, but...it was also different. I loved my mother, but this is different. So, I can not call this feeling love..can I? It seems everyone I love..dies. This is why I did not get close to anyone here. I don't want them to die. I go out because, I want something. Not because, I love them. So if, I want nothing extra, why am I holding her warm cheek? And why does this make me feel happy? I shouldn't go anywhere near her. I should let go of her warm cheek, but, like this..I can feel er heartbeat. I feel closer to her then ever. And like this, I feel happier. "You can tell me when your ready." My fingers twitch as I attempt to take my hand off.

"Okay." She whispers. In shock I suppose.

"Your cheeks..are warm." I laugh. The cheeks get warmer and I smile at her. She turns away going pale. What happened? "Did I do something wrong?" I ask staring at my hand, the hand that caressed her cheek.

"No," She says not looking at me. "You want to hear a story?" She asks.

"Yes." I swallow back something rising in my throat.

"Well...." She sighs must be thinking where to start. "Well, I guess I'll start with my parent's divorce."

"Uh-huh." I nod.

"Okay."

_**BPOV **_

__"My mother and father had been fighting for years," I start off. "And I was just..sick of it. They were too...." I don't look at him, I spill out every detail on my parent's divorce.

"You asshole!" She roared. "You have a daughter in the other room listening. She is our daughter!"

"You need to grow up for our daughter Renee!" My father, Charlie yelled."She takes care of you! You have to do nothing! Your daughter cooks, cleans for you! She freakin' gives you medicine when your sick!"

"She loves me! Like a good daughter! She didn't need to do that! She knows that!" My mother said.

"What she's doing for you, is like what a mother should do for her child Renee." My father said sternly. "We're not eighteen anymore Renee, time to start acting your age."

"Charlie, I can't do this with you!" She yelled. "I..I want a divorce."

"What?"

"I don't love you anymore."

"What?" My father sat down realizing something. Every time mother came home late, her lipstick smudges, she was cheating.

"I love someone else Charlie."

"Who is it?" My father asks quietly.

"Phil Dwyer." My mother says slowly. I heard this all from the living room.

"I want a divorce too." He finally says. "I want to see my little girl grow up though."

"Of course Charlie."

"I..love...her."

"Yes, I love her too."

"I love you like a sister."

"Charlie...me too." I gasped.

"It's really happening?" I whispered. I run upstairs to my room and slammed my door. I dialed a number.

"Jake," I say crying into the phone. "It's happened!"

"What's happened?" He asked slowly.

"Jake...They've, my parents...have broken up...They-"

"Calm down Isabella, I'm coming over."

"Oh Jake..hurry." I sob.

"Bye."

"Hurry!" He hanged up, I hanged up. He was in walking distance, he took his bike. We were thirteen. Jake, he took his bike and rode fast. He rung the doorbell in fifteen minutes.

"Hello?" My mother answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Swan, is Isabella around?" Jake's voice calmed me.

"Yes, upstairs." My mother said closing the door, I heard Jake's fast footsteps He knocked on my bedroom door. I opened and he hugged me.

"Isabella." He sighed hugging me closer. We grew up together, this was normal behavior. "Oh, Isabella." But the way he was saying my name, was different. "How are you?" He asked into my neck.

"Jake," I cried into his sleeve. He closed the door.

"Why don't we sit down?" He asked I nodded. We sat down. "Why?"

"Jake, my mom cheated on Charlie." I sob. And I told him every word. "In the end they love each other as siblings! That's gross!" Jake chuckled. "What?"

"The way you said that..Sorry." I think about it then laugh.

"Yeah, it was funny."

"And didn't you tell me you _wanted _the fighting to stop?"

"Yeah but...I never thought they'd break up. Abandon me..."

"They're not Abandoning anyone," Jake said. "and even if they were, I would still be here. Isabella, I love you."

"What?" I stopped crying. He smiled and kissed me. I pull apart. "Jake...what?"

"Isabella, I've thought about this for a while. I love you." He whispered taking my cheeks in his hands.

"How long is a while Jake?" I whispered.

"Since we were eleven."

"Two years ago?" That was a long time.

"A while, I told you." He whispers inching closer. Something went off, alarm bells. I should have listened to them, I didn't. We kissed again. We didn't kiss for another two years. He went away for a while is what I mean, I don't know where. It felt like the people I love kept leaving me. But he promised. He said: "I'll come back for you." And he did.

"The end." I say my eyebrows knitted together. My stomach queasy from remembering. "After those kisses, the break-up wasn't that bad. Jake was there for me, then went to an unknown location." I shake my head. I won't cry.

"Oh," Edward says looking at me. I can still feel his cool hands on my cheeks. Felt so different from Jake. "He was your first..kiss?"

"Yes." I say coldly. "He was the first boy to touch my lips with his own." I want to wash my mouth out with soap. My cheeks get warm again. Damn my cheeks. My legs are shaking too. And my hands are in fists. I hate him. I hate Jake!

"That was your first story, I'll show you Esme's song." He says. I nod and sigh.

"That was easier than I expected it to be." I say looking at him.

"But, it was hard none of the less." He says. I stare into his deep bright green eyes and get lost in them. He understands me.

"Yes, it was hard. But...with you...it was easier then anyone else."

"Probably 'cause I don't have a pen and pad writing every little detail down."

"That's not it Edward." I say looking up at the ceiling. "It was just easier."

"I'm glad." He says smiling. "Two more stories until tonight."

"Please, I'm begging only one story per song."

He looks at me pressing his lips together.

"Please? You only have to tell me one story. I'm begging you. Please." My arms are shaking.

"Mm...I don't want to push you." He whispers.

"Thank you." I want to wrap my arms around his neck. So I take his hand and squeeze it before letting go. "Thank-you for everything." I whisper.

"Thank-you Bella." He smiles. That crooked smile. My heart skips four beats. "You will be the only person I will tell my story to. All of it."

"Wait. What about Carlisle? Esme?"

"They know some of it."

"Some..Oh..." I suddenly feel very important.

"But to just tell you, the little bit I did tell, helped me a lot." …..

"So your like my personal therapist?"

"No!" I didn't say it was a bad thing Edward don't get all defensive. "I'm...I...I'm a friend. Though, I'm not a good friend." HE frowns. "I wish I was."

"To me, you are." That's recently though.

"That's....good....I guess."

"Why do you think your such a bad person?" I ask.

"I'm responsible for my mother's death." He says. "It's all my fault," He's zoned out. "So, please, don't let me get too close to you Bella." I stand up.

"This is boring. Let's take a walk then we can talk without worrying about anyone coming in."

"Okay, I'll show you something."

"What?" I ask.

"Grab your coat, and...follow." He says smiling and grabbing his leather coat. "I have a lot of places to show you, so everyday we'll do this okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smile sliding my arms into my coat I pulled off before going to sleep. I wonder where we are going.

_**~:D I want to take this opportunity to say thank-you to ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS! Thank-you! I also want to thank Dolphinogirl for always being a supportive twin :). I don't know where I would be without you! Probably still doubting my talent for writing. When I see people reading this, I can not describe how happy I am. Thank you. All of you.~**_


	5. Chapter 5:Edward's heart EPOVBPOV

_**~Oh, wow. I am on a happy high right now he, he. Thank-you to all of the comments, and to the people who read this. I hope it is true that if an author reads comments they're story will get better and better. This will be an experiment for my brain tonight as I write this for all of you! Yes, thanks Stephanie Meyer. And Thank-you ! AND AGAIN THANK YOU ALL WHO READ MY STORY! Note-I truly want to be an author please write a comment if you think I can accomplish this in the future!**_**End Babble (Sorry).**

_**EPOV**_

I take a deep breath. This "Jake" was he the one who murdered her family? My arms slowly slide in the cool leather jacket. She deserves better than just my music. She deserves me to tell her all of my secrets. She amazes me really, after everything she has been through....she can still be by _my _side. I look at her, her face a little more pale. I can tell, her legs were shaking. Her arms. She was shaking her head probably telling herself not to cry. I will kill Jake some day for doing this to such an innocent girl. Whatever he did to her, I think he murdered her parents...but why? "You ready?" I ask clearing my throat. She nods, her hands still shaking. I wake over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Bella. Esme won't let you go out if you come downstairs shaking like this. She might think your sick and bring you to the ER in fact." She's like that.

"Edward," She begins. "I told you how it began. I only told the police part of it. Your the first person." I hug her.

"Bella, stop shaking." She does. "Good." I let go of her. "Come on." She nods. We go downstairs, Emmett yelling at the TV, Jasper reading, Esme and Carlisle talking in the kitchen. We creep downstairs. I feel like a little kid sneaking around when mom and dad are wrapping Christmas presents. I look back at Bella, and apparently, she feels the same. Her eyes are wide with alert. The last step Bella steps on, creeks and we look at each other.

"Where are you two going." Esme asks.

"Outside." I say nonchalantly, strolling to the door.

"Where?" She asks following Bella.

"Places." I answer.

"I need to know what kind of places." Esme says crossing her arms.

"Edward's going to show me around the woods." Bella says biting her lower lip.

"hm?" Esme says.

"Well, isn't the woods our backyard?" I ask. "So we're just going to go in the backyard. That's all." I say smiling.

"Okay, be back by six!" She says.

"That's not our curfew." I say going out the door. Bella shuts it and smiles.

"Your funny." She says laughing.

"What about me is funny?" I ask going to the back of the house, she follows.

"'The woods is our backyard'...that was funny and the last thing you said."

"What...that wasn't our curfew?" What about that is funny?

"The way you said it was funny."

"So now my voice is funny?" I ask smiling.

"Yep!" She laughs harder. "Very funny. But, I like hearing it." I look at her she's staring straight ahead and frowning now that we are in front of the woods.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm not very coordinated." she says. "I'm very clumsy and I'm afraid once I step inside the forest of trees and roots and God knows what else...I'll keep falling." I laugh at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I won't let you fall." I say smiling. Her cheeks flush.

"You better not let me." She says bluntly looking away.

"Or what?" I ask.

"Or I'll....I'll...wake you up with my nightmares then hit you!" She says.

"Sounds like a threat," I chuckle. "You couldn't do that on purpose though without apologizing profusely afterwords."

"Why not?" She asks.

"You have too good of a heart." I say taking her hand and pulling her into the forest. Her foot steps in and I stop staring at her feet.

"What?"

"You didn't fall! Hallelujah! It's a miracle!" I say sarcastically. She frowns at me.

"I didn't fall...._**yet**_." She says.

"Your right. Come on." I pull her along. I won't lead her to the pot of gold yet, but to the rainbow...hell, maybe she'll find the pot of gold on her own. It's not actually a pot of gold, or a rainbow. But, hey. I can call it whatever I want. These are my places..right? We travel for two hours, getting us there at six o'clock. She was slow. It took longer than expected."Ready?" I ask she nods. I pull back branches and pull her in my place.

It was a river, with rocks and a miniature waterfall. I look at her as her gentle brown eyes grow big. "Beautiful huh." I say.

"Yeah...it's more then that." She says in amazement. "My father, Charlie would have liked to see this. He loved places like these."

"Then why didn't he move here? We have plenty of places like this here."

"He wanted to see me as much as possible." She says smiling. "I liked that."

"Mm..." I nod. "I can imagine."

"So Edward.." She says going by a big rock and leaning on it.

"What?" I ask.

"Tell me a story and I'll make lunch and breakfast for you. Just one." She says holding up one fingers. "One, that's it."

"Hardly seems fair to you. Your meals are awesome and your giving me two meals for the price of one story. I give you one song for the price of one story." She shrugs.

"I don't care. I fall asleep to one song anyways."

"True, true." I nod. "Okay." I sigh sitting on the ground by the river. I put my coat on the ground and pat the space for her to sit down. She does. "I guess we would start from before I was born?"

"_Before_?" She asks.

"Yeah." I nod. "See my mother......" I got lost in my words, I drowned in the past.

She was in love with my father. They never got married. When my mother got pregnant by my father, they moved in that's it. My father was never liked for the things he did to others. This trait my mother, hated. But they were in love, and had me. They were engaged five years later. On my fifth birthday, my father, Edward, told me that he was marrying my mother. I remember it so clearly.

"Edward Jr. I got some news for you," He said showing me the ring.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to it. The shiny diamond. It was pretty. The golden ring, the little diamonds. Looked so old.

"It's for your mamma. We're going to marry. You know why?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I love her." My father said.

"Oh!" Cool. I thought.

"And we both love you."

"You love me?"

"Yeah! Your my son ain't ya? Of course I love you!" They got engaged and a month later, my father got into a car accident. I was there. I saw the car coming towards us. I thought I was going to die. I didn't. My father, before he died, shielded me from the other car. He said:

"Edward get down!" He said as I sobbed. And then there was glass flying towards me. My father yelled: "Oh Shit." And went in front of the glass, hugging me. I saw red dripping from his back.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

"Edward," My father panted. "It'll be alright. It's gonna be okay. Sh..sh...Daddy's right here." He coughed. "Why don't we both take a nap?" I shook my head. "Close your eyes Edward."

"Why!" I screamed.

"Listen." We heard sirens. "Hear that? That's help. Now if you close your eyes it'll be less scary." I did. "Good boy." He kept coughing, making sure my eyes were closed. I heard voices.

"Sir?" A firefighter said.

"I need help," My father said out of breath.

"We are doing everything we can Sir."

"No, get my son out first. If anything happens, to me, I can't let him see it."

"Sir, calm down." My father was crying. I could hear it.

"Daddy? Does it hurt?" I ask.

"No kiddo, it doesn't. Just hold on." I did. "Keep your eyes closed." I did. As the firefighter's peeled away the metal to the car, my father's heart increased. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too daddy." I said and then his breathing stopped. I heard his heart stop. The firemen pulled the dead body, his arms still wrapped around me out. I open my eyes seeing the ambulancemen zip up a body bag with my father's face peeking out after it vanished.

"Daddy?" I yelled when the ambulancemen took me to examine me. "Daddy!" I yelled. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" No answer. I cried.

The people brought me to the hospital in the ambulance, my father's dead body, right in front of me. I was brought into the waiting area where a nurse kept me company until Carlisle came in. He had his coat on, ready to leave. Until, he saw me. He walked over and sat. "Barbara," He said. "Go take a break."

"Yes Doctor." She said smiling and going to the coffee place. We sat there silent, the images of my dead father filled my brain.

"So, what's you name?" He asked. I looked at him for a second and shook my head. "What's the matter? Will you tell me?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"My momma said never to give my name to strangers." I whispered.

"Oh, well...What's your father's name?"

"My father's...Dead." I said kicking the chair.

"Oh, well...Let's see....I could show you I'm a doctor hear and then you can tell me you name, right?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said. He showed me his I.D.

"Oh, here is one of my patients now." He said waving to a boy with a broken leg.

"Good-bye Dr. Cullen." The mother who was pushing her son in a wheel chair said.

"Good-bye." They left and he looked over to me. "See? I am a doctor."

"Oh." I nodded. "My name is Edward." I said.

"What's your last name?" I kept quiet. "Edward, if you tell me your last name, we could probably find your mother."

"Masen." I said giving up.

"Good. I'll be right back." I nodded and he looked in the phone book for Masen. "What's your mother's name?"

"Elizabeth." She changed her last name even though, she was never married.

"Good." He called my mother and told her the news. I could hear her screaming and sobbing into the phone. An hour later, my mother came with red eyes and brought me home.

"I hope he was no trouble." She said.

"He was no trouble at all. I love kids."

"How many do you have?" She asked

"Two boys and one is Edward's age."

"Good, good. Well, goodbye." We all said goodbye. Now my mother had to think about one thing: Money. How was she going to afford to feed us? How? MY father worked and she stayed home with me. She cried that night, crying and screaming and I kept thinking: "It's my fault."I dreamed about my father's dead body. I remember falling asleep, one tear sliding across my face whispering: "I'm sorry mommy."

"As you said: The End." I say frowning.

"That..that must have been awful." Bella says.

"It was. But it's getting foggier."

"Is that a good thing? To forget your past?"

"Depends."

"Even though I've been through hell and back, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Why?" I ask. This is sounding crazy.

"Because, if I forgot....I would have forgotten my mother, father, Phil, my friends. I would rather remember them then not. It sounds crazy, I mean I would like it if they're murderer was never born but...I can't forget them."

"In other words you want to remember the positive things?"

"M-hm." She nods. "If I didn't...I don't know..I feel as though I would be missing something."

"Hm.." Such an interesting girl.

"Sometimes, I think I might be dreaming. That my past was just...a bad dream. But then I breath, I bleed when I fall on pavement. I hurt, I feel happy...When I dream..I'm only scared as hell. So right here...this..can't be a dream." She smiles, laying down looking up at the sky. "And if it is, I never had such a good dream." I smile at her face.

"What part makes it a good dream?" I ask.

"Honestly?" She asks looking at me, I nod. "You," I'm happy. "Being able to confide in you. Being able to listen to your songs as if they are my lullaby..if I didn't have you Edward, I would be screaming in my sleep, I would keep more quiet, let it eat me away more then it does now."

"I don't think I've done anything spectacular." I say laying down also. Through the tree branches I could see the starry sky. Little mass of gas balls that shine down on us.

"You know, some of those stars are gone." She says looking up in amazement.

"What?"

"Some of the stars aren't actually there, their light just take years to get here." She says. I look at her, her eyes reminding me of the darkness in the sky.

"It's unusually a clear sky tonight." I say. "We should go back."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm too tired to get up." She whispers. "I don't want to walk for two hours back." I stand up. She looks at me and frowns.

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"Did I speak in Chinese? I said..Get. On. My. Back." I say.

"Your crazy Edward," She says laughing. "I'm too heavy for you to carry me all the way."

"Uh-huh...anyways give me my jacket." She does. "Now that your standing up," I grab her arm. "Get on my back."

"Edward-"

"Do I have to do this by force?"

"Like you could."

"I'm much more stronger then I look." I smile. In the dark, with the stars reflecting off of the river, I can see her. She's beautiful. I think I'm falling in love for this broken girl. She smiles back and nods.

"Fine." She trusts me this much. She goes on my back and I walk with her closer to me then ever. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, my hands holding on to her legs so she won't fall. Her heart speed picking up with every step.

"You okay?" She nods into my shoulder. "You laying on my shoulder?" She nods again. "You trust me?" She nods. "Good." I start picking up speed. Soon, I start jogging then running.

"What are you doing?" She yells at me her head off of my shoulder.

"You said you trust me, we're almost there."

"I said I trusted you, I didn't mean: "Run like hell!"."

I laugh she flicks me. "Ow. That hurt soooo....much!" I laugh.

"Watch it." She says.

"Or?"

"Or...I'll punch you." She says laughing.

"Yeah, bite me." I laugh and set her down. "We're here." I say out of breath.

"Thank-you." She says and the clouds rumble loudly.

"We got to hurry and get inside." I said leading the way. She reached out and grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?"

"I hate thunderstorms." She whispers. I roll my eyes intertwining my fingers around her small ones.

"It shouldn't be scary to a seventeen year-old." I mumble but smile at the fact was that if anyone saw us now...they would think we were a couple.

She squeezes my hand as we see the first lightning bolt. It was so close. "Hold shit!" I yell and the rain starts pouring, whipping against us.

"Edward!" She says flinching. We need someplace to hide. Get away from the trees, get away from the trees, no trees. "I'm scared!" She yells collapsing on the ground, covering her ears, closing her eyes. She's so broken.

"I'm right here Bella," I say trying to make her stand up. Another lightning strike.

"Ah!" She yells crying.

"Bella, sh...it's okay." I pick her up looking around. We need someplace to hide. Why? Out of all times? "Bella, want to hear another story?" I say against the wind. Ah! There's a old cottage. I gasp in amazement and run over there. I slowly open it and she coughs. I bring us both in. It's dark but I can still see. There's a couch. I slowly creep to it, what if there is anyone here.

"Hello?!" I yell. No one. And if they were out, what dimwit would leave the door unlocked in the middle of the forest? With Fork's animals, no one would. Bella pulls her legs to her chin and shivers. "Your cold?" She nods. I chuckle and sit next to her, I hug her. Her head resting on my shoulder, feels so right. I warm her up, rubbing her shoulder. Hell, I even give her my jacket. "Better?"

"Yes," She whispers smiling. "Thanks."

"M-hm." I chuckle. She has sure turned my life around. I've never let a girl, anyone this close. To my heart that is. The real irony is, the person I'm falling in love with, finally falling in love and, she's way off limits.

"You said you would tell me a story?" She whispers.

"Okay, you've got it. Well after my father's death my mother......"

""Your mommy needs to go to work now..okay?" My mother said, her green gentle eyes on me.

"I'm so sorry mommy." I said.

"Why sweetie?" My mother said knitting her eyebrows together and tying up her long coat I thought of as a robe.

"If daddy didn't die..because of me..." I sobbed "You wouldn't have to do this!"

"It's okay, it's just dancing...right? Momma likes to dance." She said as she ruffled my hair.

"It's a horrible job!" I yell.

"I know, but...it pays good." She said sighing.

"Don't go!" I yelled as she left. "Momma!" I screamed. I was not in the house though, I was 'backstage' in her 'dressing room'. I was to leave there when she knocked twice. I would go and a old man would follow my mother inside with money in his hand. The smile the old men had was..disgusting. I heard a song I could not place and then after, two knocks. Today was supposed to be my birthday. I opened the door, and glared at the young man. First young one. But I glared, then my mother looked at me, her wild bronze hair flowing, curling in. I glare at both of them and leave.

"Ah!" My mother yells. "I don't even know your name."

"Greg." he said in a rough voice then I heard things fall. I covered my ears and sunk to the floor.

"Oh Greg!" My mother said.

"Hey Eddy!" A women said. "What are you..." She trailed off listening to my mother. "Oh....come here Eddy." I run up to the women and hugged her. I knew her, I loved her like she was my mother, three weeks later, this girl..so young...died at gunpoint. This women age 18 called me Eddy because it was her dead son's name. Her name was Katie.

The next day after my mother left, I sneaked into her workplace. It was pitch dark. I looked in by the kitchen. Suddenly flashing disco lights came around then one spotlight. This must be it, I thought, I get to see momma perform! When my mother stepped on stage she was different. No coat on, she had her bra and panties on...and she was dancing on a pole. I gasped and ran away. I cried. "I am so sorry mother." I said. I was never able to call her anything but mother again, I couldn't look at her the same way. I soon discovered that she didn't talk to men..she did it with them. And then she got sick. And sicker..she went to the doctor....and-"

"Edward, stop." Bella says covering my mouth. "Just stop right there. This is hard still isn't it?" She says wiping tears off of my cheeks. "You've told enough for today." She whispers hugging me. "Did that make you gay?" She asks. My eyes widen.

"What!?!?!" I yell.

She flinches back. "Sorry, but...I thought....oh...never mind." She says blushing. "Sorry."

"I am not gay!" I yell.

"I hope not!" She says.

"Why?" I ask.

_**BPOV**_

Oh God, oh shit. Oh holy shit pooped from God. I've done it now..."I..I....I'm sorry!" I yell crying.

"Bella, I am far beyond gay..do you know how...you _don't _need to know." He sighs.

"I'm so sorry." I say. "I didn't-"

"Not saying you did." He said smiling. That crooked smile. "Would you like me to prove I am _not gay_?" He asks.

"Nah, I believe you." I say waving the offer away. "Sorry." He chuckles. "What?"

"I can not believe you just called me gay. No offense to gays or anything but....I am _not _gay." He laughs I've ruined a moment. Wait...he's straight...and I..I'm still hugging him. I release him with a realization. He's f-ing straight! And I, I'm alone with a straight guy! Holy God pooped shit. That shall be my new slogan. Oh holy shit pooped from God. He, he.

"Your straight..." I whisper.

"Yeah." HE nods.

"I'm sorry." I say and hear thunder again. I yelp and leap into his welcoming arms. He's different from any other guy.

"Bella, you okay?" He asks.

"Mm..." I nod. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"I don't get girlfriend's." He says sternly.

"Why not?" I ask. He's attractive..I mean _really attractive_. And he's sweet. He's all in all a good guy.

"Because," He starts off. "I can't grow to love anyone."

"Why not?"

"They all die if I do." He whispers knitting his eyebrows together, concentrating on something. Thinking about something. Or maybe someone. Maybe he is starting to love someone, but is afraid.

"That's ridiculous," I say crossing my arms. "Just because you love someone does not mean they are going to die that's crazy."

"It's true though," he says. "My father...my mother...Katie..and so many others." He whispers.

"What about Esme? Emmett? Carlisle? Jasper?" I ask

"I don't love them." He says bluntly. "I don't want any more to die." He clenches his fist, I touch it gently.

"It looks like you do love someone," I whisper. "Your just afraid." He stares at my hand blankly for a second, my cheeks get hot. Then he gets up and knocks over a table it looks like in frustration. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Bella," HE says. "You...I...I'm not capable of loving anymore."

"Yes you are." I say but I know how he feels. I'm not capable to love anymore either.

"Your so...right." He says sighing. "I wish you weren't. Not this time." He says sighing. That was the shortest argument I ever had.

"Who is it?" I ask.

He looks at me. His eyes grow blank, he frowns. "No one." He whispers.

"Why won't you tell me?" I ask pouting. Lightning strikes, I jump and he comes back to the couch.

"Because," He sighs. "It's..it's complicated."

"You telling me?" I ask why would that be complicated?

"You and the girl!" He says.

"Edward has a crush," I sing laughing.

"Shut up."

"Edward Cullen has a cr....u...sh!" I laugh.

"Don't tease me!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I ask laughing.

"Don't ask what I'll do!" He roars.

"Edward has a-"

"Don't say it.." He warns.

"Edward has a crush!" I sing. He smiles crookedly. "Uh-oh." He pushes me down on the couch. Ah!

"Are you ticklish?" He asks casually.

"Edward. Don't." I warn.

"What are you going to do?" He laughs tickling my neck.

I laugh. "Ah.......Edward! Stop!" He does.

"Sorry." He says shyly. "I crossed a line." For some reason, my body is all warm and my head is dizzy from his touch. Also...I want his hand to touch me again. I close my eyes. No Bella! Do not!

"What are you talking about?" I huffed. "You only tickled me...you didn't try anything else."

"I touched you." I blushed, he makes it sound dirty.

"Edward....we're friends. You only tickled me..." I swallow back the bile rising. "Edward-"

"I crossed a thick line. I should've known better."

"Edward!" I yell pushing him. He does not move but I hug him. "Stop it. I'm not shattered, I might be broken but I'm not in pieces."

"That does not make sense." He whispers another rumble of the clouds. "The storm slowed down, we should head back. I'll make sure nothing happens. Esme would be worried. Come on." He says giving his hand to me. I take it and he opens the small door, we step out and the rain is now mist. That was really quick. He sighs.

"What?"

"It'll snow tomorrow." He sighs again.

"Really? Already?"

"You never know when you first come to Forks Bella."

"Oh...um...Edward?"

"Yeah?" We start walking back to the house.

"Can we forget what I said earlier? I mean I should have known...I'm sorry." I blush. He chuckles and pulls me in front of him. I stare into his eyes, he takes my cheeks.

"It's okay," My face gets hotter. "I...I wish I could...." He trails off. I bite my lip. HE wishes he could do what now? He leans in. My face gets hotter and I close my eyes. Braising for what comes next. I hear a chuckle, then his cool hands release me. I open my eyes, dumbfounded. What....what just...happened? It's like my..my head..it's dizzy. He walks ahead of me and I turn and touch my cheeks. Why does this happen when he touches my cheeks? My legs go weak, my heart races, my cheeks go hotter then they've ever been, and I'm just speechless after. Oh yeah and my breath, I loose it. "You coming?" He asks casually. I'll go wherever you go Edward.

"Uh-huh!" I run up and take his hand. There goes my cheeks..everything. Maybe I'm sick...Carlisle's a doctor but....I think her would think it's weird that I have these symptoms with his son. He might even try to change our rooms. Eek! No! Edward is the only one who knows how I can go to sleep.

"What time do you think it is?" I whisper, he shrugs.

"Don't know. Esme's gonna be pissed though." I know he loves her as a mother. I know he loves Carlisle as a father. And I know he loves his adopted brother's. He's afraid of loving. I squeeze his hand. Being afraid of love. I can think of someone who is afraid of letting love in again. Me. I..I'm so sorry, it had to happen to Edward though. Edward, the one who is by my side, and who has been sweet and understanding. He _deserves _love. But the question is...who will _make _him fall in love? With anyone. With............me? What am I thinking?

"Crazy idea." I mumble.

"What?"

"Oh.." I said it out loud? "Nothing."

"We're here." He sighs in relief. We go in the house.

"Where in the hell did they go?" Carlisle asks Esme.

"I don't know!" She in hysterics. We walk in, letting go of each others hand.

"Hi," Edward says making a waving gesture.

"Bella!" Esme says, she looks at me and her eyes are red. She hugs me. "I'm so, so, sorry Bella."

"What?"

"What's going on?" Edward ass putting a hand on my shoulder protectively.

"Why don't we sit down." Carlisle says gesturing to the kitchen table. I sit down. We all sit down.

"What's going on?" I whisper.

"They...they lost sight." Esme says breaking down in tears. MY heart stops.

"What? The last time I talked to him-before I moved here, they were following his footsteps from the crime." I say looking from Esme to Carlisle. The officer's said:

"We are right on the murderer's tail. He's using, his credit card, and we can trace that." Office Victoria said that....right?

"Bella, He stopped using his credit card. He cut off all connections to his cell phone. They have no leading evidence to your case." My body goes numb, my brain...stops working. I store blankly at all of them. This is truly a nightmare coming true.

_**~No offense to anyone intended. I'm very sorry if I did offend anyone out there. Hm.....what will happen next I wonder....? Hm......~**_


	6. Chapter6:The Relization Of Bella's Heart

_**~Okay, chapter 6 on the way! Oh, where would we be without music? I always listen to music as I am writing, it keeps my mind open I guess...? idk. I just 3 writing! Thank-you all of you. I love the supporters. Haters are welcome to comment also, it'll give me an idea on what I need to change...More reviews probably better chapters....?**_

_**EPOV**_

The police, they lost him. So why in the hell didn't they just close up on him when he _was _leaving a trail? Stupid, moronic, doughnut-loving cops. Bella sits there for a moment, looking from Esme, to Carlisle, then to me. Our eyes lock. Her eyes are filling with tears about to rim over, her eyebrows knitted together, she looks helpless. I grab her hand and squeeze it. Then she starts shaking, and sobbing.

"Are..are you sure?" She sobs.

"Bella, Detective Victoria called us about an hour ago." Esme says voice sounding like it is about to cry right with Bella.

"I'm scared." She sobs. I bring her closer, protectively. "I..I'm so scared!"

"I know, I know." I whisper in her ear.

"We know Bella." Carlisle says. By now he went into father bear mode and Esme went into Mother bear mode. "Because this is happening...and you don't seem....stable, Esme and I agreed that you need to get help."

Bella couldn't respond, she was crying, I asked for her. "What kind of help." Carlisle looks at me.

"He knows almost everything." Bella hiccups between her sobs.

"Alright, therapy." She stiffens, going quiet. I bring her closer.

"Why!" She finally screams. I jump, I've never seen her, heard her this way before. I will kill that sly dog Jacob.

"Now Bella calm down. He's a good doctor, one of my closest friends. His name is James."

"James," I repeat under my breath.

"Well that's great. If Carlisle knows him, he should be okay to trust right?" Bella whispers sarcastically. She's sad, and pissed, not the wonderful combination.

"Maybe...it would be best...?" I whisper squeezing her hand tightly.

"I'm tired." She announces.

"Yes, you should go to bed, you have your appointment right after lunch tomorrow." Carlisle says. Ouch, don't be so direct. At least wait an hour or something. We both get up and head to my bedroom. "Oh and Edward," Carlisle says. "You and Bella have begun to get closer?" He asks. She runs upstairs.

"Yes, Carlisle," I say nodding my head.

"Then, will you accompany her to the therapist? Esme and I both have to work you see, and Bella needs someone there with her as she goes in and comes out. She is very unstable." He explains.

"Carlisle?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Don't be such an arrogant ass next time." I say bluntly. "I will accompany her because, I am there for her. Don't act like you know her because, you don't."

"We are helping her," Carlisle says. "We care for her."

"We both know that the first part is bull crap," I say sternly. "see _you _might think your helping her. But you did the same to me, we both know how that turned out. You might care for her, but you do not know how to protect her from herself."

"Edward, you are still seventeen, I am thirty-seven. I will decide what is best for Bella."

"Carlisle, right now, you do not know how to help her. She needs to talk to someone sh trusts. Not some freak who will write down everything she says and warp her words to disgusting meanings."

"Then tell me, how do I help Edward? James certainly helped you, you stopped hitting the wall. You excepted us as your family."

"No I didn't." I laugh at him. "I stopped hitting the wall because my hand hurt. And I kept quiet and got along with you guys because, I didn't want a therapist! You are not my family." I almost forgot, Esme was listening.

"Edward." She whispers reaching out. "Edward, I see you as my son."

"Esme, I will never call you mother." I say I'm sorry, I don't want you to get hurt.

"Edward." She sounds hurt, she flinches, and her eyes fill with tears all over again.

"Carlisle I will go with Bella to her appointments because, I know you will never listen to me. Never you or Esme or anyone else will go." I say coldly. I turn and slowly head up to my room. I slam my door.

Bella jumped. "Edward," She finally said after staring at my for a minute. "I can't go."

"You need to," I sigh. Walking over to her bed and laying down on it. She hugged me. I smiled at myself again, we look like a couple of young people in love. "I'll be there." I whisper hoping that would help her.

"Mm..." She trails off. "Thanks." And I look at her eyes closed, our bodies giving heat to one another. I stare at her for an hour.

"Bella?" I whisper. She doesn't say anything. "You asleep?" Nothing. I smirk. I'll probably have to get up in a second anyway.

"Edward..." She trails off in a whisper. She's dreaming about me? I inch closer to her lips. I feel her the warmth of her breath circling in my mouth. My lips press against hers. Just to know the feeling. Every person who has died, knew I loved them. If I fell for her, and she didn't know...I could get away with it.....right? She tasted good. Better then I expected. I've kissed so many girls but....this is different. Even if she doesn't know, if she will never know...she's so different. A shock comes between our lips ad I kinda jump but not enough to shake her-she's on my arm-I pull back and see a smiling face. I touch her cheek and rub my thumb on her cheek. I inch towards her lips with my thumb and touch them again. She presses her lips together I rest my thumb there as her face relaxes. I creep closer to her and nuzzle my face in her neck. She smells so good, she tastes fantastic. She's hot too to top that all off. No wonder every guy in school wants her. I never thought I would let a girl into my heart. I can't believe she would be the one, the one who had the key to unlock my heart. I thought it might have been sealed in completely. "Bella, thank-you." I whisper. "I never thought a girl as broken as you could glue me back together again."

_**BPOV**_

Therapy. I had to go to therapy. I was so exhausted I accidentally fell asleep in Edward's arms. I don't even know why I was in Edward's arms to begin with. I had a dream though. Such a good one.

I wasn't dreaming about people raping me, people killing....I was dreaming about Edward. Call me crazy but this is how it went:

I'm sitting there alone, crying. It's raining and I'm in Forks. By the waterfall. My tears making up the water.

"So this is how many tears you've cried?" A smooth voiced asked. "It's a lot."

"Edward?" I stop. He wipes away the last tear on my cheek and holds my cheek in his hand.

"Bella, let me try to get away those tears." He whisper inches from my lips. HE presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen. I kiss him back. He...he's a good kisser. And this feels so right. A shock comes between us and he brakes away. I touch my lips and stare at the waterfall.

"It's pretty." I finally say.

"It is, a piece of art, to bad your the one who cried this much."

"Edward?"

"What."

"How much tears did you cry?" I ask

"Well...let's see....A lot...you want me to show you?" I nod his face has a devilish grin on. He presses his lips up to mine again.

"One," Again. "Two" Again. "Three." Again. "Four."

"Edward, stop." I say he groans.

"What?" He asks laying down on the grass we're on.

"I'm not ready yet." I whisper.

"Then I'll stay right here." He says "Until you come here and give me everlasting kisses. Until I can make you fall in love for me."

"Edward." I whisper. "I'm already in love with you." Wait...What? I blush and look away.

"Good, that means all you have to do is cross over this bridge separating us."

"What...." I trail off looking at the bridge that wasn't there a second ago. "Edward."

"I'll wait...but you have to hurry, the bridge will get bigger and then there will be walls."

"How can you help?!"

"I can't you got to go to James...he'll help." How?

"The therapist!!?!?!" What the fuck?

"Yeah, I'll be right there with you Bells."

"Bells?"

"My pretty Bells who's voice sings in my ear, come here, come here." Cheesie. He smirks. "Your new nickname." He explains.

"Oh...'kay?" Weird guy. Nothing like the Edward I know now. "This is so a dream."

"What would you do if you felt my lips in your dreams? That means you think about me, you said you loved me in your dreams, and you can't lie to yourself so...." He trails off. "What're you going to do?"

"Edward, I'm going to go to James, like you said: He might help me."

"I didn't say he might, I said he would...will." He corrects.

"Fine, I'll go."

"I look forward to seeing you...in our meadow." He chuckles and disappears. I feel something on my lips again. Like a finger. Then something on my neck. Like hair. I giggle as the hair tickles me.

And then I wake up. It's morning. I open my eyes all the way. Edward. I stare at him...And stare...he looks so good when he's sleeping. I kiss his cheek thinking it's another dream. "I'll go to the therapist, I promise." Weird. I'm so weird. He sighs. I hug him tightly. He opens his eyes.

"Bella?" He says the oh no, the first thing he's seeing. I let him go and cross my arms.

"Sorry, mm...thought you were a pillow...?" I'm not good with lying. I now know this ain't a dream. A silent knock comes from the door. Edward looks around.

"Oh shit!" He whispers getting up quickly and going over to his bed. Another knock. "Lay down." He warns. I do covering myself with a blanket and closing my eyes. The door opens.

"Guys you have to get up." Esme says numbly.

"Okay," I yawn pretending like I just woke up.

"Edward. Alice is already here."

"Weird." He said.

"Well she said Bella said she would make her breakfast." That was the day Edward punched the wall.

"I'll be right down." I say getting up. Esme nods and closes the door. I bite my lip remembering my dream. "I owe you breakfast and lunch."

"And I owe you Esme's song. I'll show it to you tonight." He says yawning. I nod and gather my things for the shower.

"Hey Bella," Edward says I spin around. "Let's skip lunch period and just go today okay?"

"Okay." At least I get to get out of gym when I have my sessions with the therapist. "Sounds like a plan." I open the door to the bathroom, I get ready, make and eat breakfast, and I remember something I was trying to forget.

"Esme?" I ask washing my dish.

"Yes dear?"

"Why am I seeing the therapist again?"

"Carlisle just wants to take care of you since...you know."

"No, no I don't." I look at her she stares blankly at me.

"Bella honey, when something traumatic happens do you tend to try and forget it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I kept forgetting about....._their _deaths."

"Honey," Esme takes my shoulders. "Jacob Black has gotten out of sight from the police."

All of the sudden I remember.

_"Bella, He stopped using his credit card. He cut off all connections to his cell phone. They have no leading evidence to your case." _Carlisle says.

"Jake...why did...I want him to die."

"I know." Esme hugs me.

"Bella!" Alice exclaims coming in. Her pixy haircut all spiky. She only needs the wings to make her a complete fairy. "Can I _pleeeeaaaassseee_ have more pancakes?" She pouts. It's only five thirty?

"I thought you were on a diet?" Edward laughs coming in.

"Ugh, I got off. And it's all her fault. She's too good at cooking for her own good." Alice pouts.

"Well then why did you come?" I ask giving her two more pancakes.

"_Because, _I _love _your cooking _and _I get to see Jasper." She says then sighs. "_Heaven_." I roll my eyes and whisper:

"Alice, Jasper's mother is standing right next to me." I see her face flush and then put a mouth full of pancakes in her mouth.

"Baby." Jasper says walking in. Alice's face instantly brightens and she drops her fork. She runs over to Jasper and hugs him, he scoops her up. They peck one another. Honestly, I was expecting more.

"Jasper," She hugs him tighter and sighs.

"How long have they been going out?" I whisper making Edward's lunch.

"Since they _could _date." Edward whispers in my ear sipping his hot coffee. Mm...coffee. He looks at where my eyes are and chuckles. He pours me a glass, puts in sugar, and light cream. "Here." I grab the coffee greedily and drink it.

"Perfect.." I whisper. "Anyways, how long ago did they start-"

"Fifteen was there announcement to the kids. Sixteen to the parents."

"Three years!" Wow.

"Today's there anniversary." Edward whispers. "That's why Alice came over."

"Oh!" I say out loud.

"What?" Esme asks, my cheeks flush.

"Nothing," I sigh sipping my coffee.

"Four years on this day." Edward says out loud clicking his tongue. "Longest relationship I ever seen"

"Not me." I whisper. I beat Alice and Jasper in that department.

"I love you." Alice says kissing Jasper's cheek. Esme shakes her head.

"I have to go now, you guys have to go to school."Esme says checking her watch. "Bye dears." She kisses Alice, Jasper, Edward and me (this I couldn't believe I felt special) on the cheeks and leaves. Alice brightens more bringing Jasper in and they kiss. Like hot steamy kiss.

"Uh-oh, common." Edward says groaning. "It'll get worse."

"Oh shit!" I say running out of there.

"Emmett is already gone," Edward says catching my wrist and taking the keys I had in my hands. "And today we take my car. Jasper, Alice car soon!" He yells and shuts the door right before I hear:

"We gotta go." Alice whispers.

"Not yet." And more smooches. I snarl in disgust getting into the volvo. It looks dangerous.

"Whoa, Bella!" Edward snickers. "Never thought your voice would make that sound."

"What's so special about my voice?" I ask.

"Well...." He starts the car thinking. "It kind of rings...like a bell. Not like a nagging ringing in your ears but...cool bells." I flinch remembering my dream, remembering his soft lips on mine. He beeps twice and Alice comes out reapplying her lip gloss followed by Jasper wiping her lip gloss off. Gotta love couples.

They come in and slam the door closed. "Okay Bella," Alice says totally serious. "Tomorrow-"

"Friday?" I ask.

"Yeah whatever. Tomorrow, after your '_appointment'_ you are coming with me for shopping."

"Uh....no."

"You owe me! Last time I thought you should stay but you can not get out of my grasp now!" She announces. "Even the guys are going."

"I am?" Edward asks.

"Yes. You are." She gives him her Alice wants to go shopping tomorrow glare.

"Fine, I'm going. Is Rose and Emmett goin'?"

"Yeah."

"I am _not going!_" I announce loudly. "Rosalie hates me!"

"No she doesn't." Edward says honestly. "She's worried. She can be over the top sometimes, you just gotta get to know her."

"Fine." I pout. Apparently I am a little puppy of Edward. "I'll go."

"Yay!" Alice claps.

"Just this once though, I want to check out a bookstore." Jasper and Edward laugh. "What?" I ask.

"Bella," Jasper says between laughs. "All I've seen you do since you got here was read."

"No...I..." I trail off. "Cooked...." I nodded. "And went outside..."

"It will snow today." Alice says. "I know it."

"The cool thing about Alice is: she thinks she can see the future." Edward says

"I do see the future!" She yells.

"So many subjects changing all at once. I'm getting such a headache." Jasper says.

"Oh baby." Alice says embracing him and kissing him. I tear my eyes off of them, realizing I want me and Edward to kiss like that one day. I look to Edward and he's actually wearing a hooded sweatshirt pullover. They stop kissing and everyone goes silent.

"Alice?" Jasper asks. "What...are you seeing something?" Alice zones back in.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jasper sighs.

"Oh Bella, I need to talk to you." Alice says. We park. "_alone._" She hisses at

Edward waiting for us to get out. He rolls his eyes and goes.

"So Bella," She says hoping in the front seat. Wow. Flexible much? Such a pixie queen. "Edward told you about my gift so, let me see you palm." She says holding out her hand. I look at her like she's crazy but give her my palm. "I get a better reading when holding hands so.." She closes her eyes. Her eyebrows knit together.

"So sad.." She whispers. "The fog is clearing, you know your past I'll go into the future..." She says concentrating. "I see a bridge you must cross." Bridges? "At the other end is Edward, he's waiting. Your helping him in some way...I can't see anything else....wait!" I jump. "Oh god no. Oh..no." Her eyes snap open. "Bella, someone will try to kill people in this area. And it's because of you." I hold in my breath.

"Alice, I will forget you just said that and go to school now." I say grabbing my back pack and slam my door. Alice why would you do that to me.

_**EPOV**_

I wait patiently for Bella and Alice, I watch as Alice grabs Bella's hand. Why am I still here?

"A bridge........." I hear Alice. I am behind a car so I can still hear them. They don't know I cracked the window a little. "You will help Edward." That was loud and clear. And then Alice whispers something. "Wait!" and she whispers again. I see Bella's face go sad and pissed and then...neutral. She says something and then slams the door. Walking away. I grab her hand.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Where did you come from?" She asks looking around.

"Right here. What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing." She smiles. A fake smile.

"Your not a good liar."

"Edward.." She whispers "drop it." Mike Newton walks by his eyes going wide. I see him staring at our hands. I smirk. I pull her in front of me. His jaw drops.

"Edward-"

"Sh!" I put my finger on her lips, I feel her breath. Her warm breath hugging my finger closely. I see her face blush deeply and Mike's face go pale.

"Hey Bella!" Mike yells out still pale. She rips her hand out from mine, and turns to Mike.

"Mike!" She says going redder. "Bye Edward."

"Remember to meet me after third period."

"Fine. Bye." She goes off to Mike. By Mike's body language I know what he's thinking. He thinks about this a lot:

Sex.

Not to be rude or anything like that but...Mike's...not a good guy to be around when your a girl. I have to keep a close eye on Bella.

"Edward what...." Alice's chipper voice fades out following my eyes. Staring at them talking. "Edward..Are..you jealous?" she asks innocently. I look at her.

"No.." I lie.

"Edward.." She grabs my hand and looks at it. "Keep close to Bella tomorrow...okay?"

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Why not? You can't see anything?"

"Oh no, I can see it...But I can't tell you." She smiles. "It'll be the turning point."

"What?"

"Turning point for you...and Bella..." She nods "Jazz!" She acts like she's never seen him for years. She runs up to Jasper and hugs him. He-lifting her up and turning while hugging her. \

"Get a room!" I yell going to my first period. I count down the hours till lunch. The bells rings at third period. And I go to the office.

"Hello?" I ask peeking in. Oh god. "Hello Mrs. Dum."

"Oh! Edward Cullen!" She stands up right away. "What can I-" She says babling like a little school girl with a crush.

"Me and Bella Swan are getting dismissed."

"Oh yes, but Mr. Cullen said right after lunch."

"No, we have to be at the therapist _after lunch_." I laugh.

"Oh!" She goes to the intercom. "Bella Swan please report to the main office." She says. Fifteen seconds later there she is with everything out of breath. Her shoulder showing.

"You okay?"

"Um....." She nods biting her lip.

_**BPOV**_

How to explain me being out of breath. Mike hitted on me, I was called down to the office, I ran and tripped several times and still got her in the matter of fifteen seconds. Wow. "Um..." I'll just nod and smile. Ten minutes later we are in the car driving. He puts on the radio All American Rejects 'Swing Swing' blasting. As much as I love this song, I'm too nervous to sing. I need something to calm my nerves.

"Bella," He turns down the music, I know Edward's voice is the only thing to calm me.

"Huh?"

He slows the car down. "See that case right there?" He points to the CD case. "Pick something." I look and see a CD labeled: Mix. I smile and pick that. The music comes on with piano music. Of course. I smile and close my eyes, breathing slowly in and out.

"It'll be okay." Edward reassures. If Edward says so, it must be true right? He parks the car. I tighten my eyes. Let me fall asleep. "Bella, come on." Edward says I can feel his warm breath. I open my eyes and see him hovering over me. I smile.

"Okay." I whisper and get out. He takes my hand.

"Ready?"

"No..." I say honestly. We begin waking. He opens the door for me and I go in without letting go of his hand. The smell of bad perfume instantly hits my nose.

"Wow." He says. "Just like I remembered it." For some reason I wanted to kiss him right there.

"you came here before?" I ask he nods.

"Long time ago."

"Oh."

"Isabella Swan?" A guy comes out of his office thingy.

"Just Bella." Edward says tightening his grip on me.

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan..I presume you are Edward Cullen?" The guy asks.

"Yes." Edward nods.

"Wow, you've grown!" The guy says shaking my hand then Edward's. "You remember me? James remember? You used to call me Wames."

"Edward had a lisp?" I ask.

"Yes, he mispronounced his J's." James smiles. "Come on say Wames for old times sake?"

"mm....No." Edward says crossing his arms.

"Please Edward?" I ask in a puppy dog face and hugging his arm. He looks at me and a uncomfortable silence grows.

"Wames." Edward finally says still staring into my eyes. A smile breaks on my face.

James smiles warmly at him. "Hmm.... Bella won't you go into my office and wait for me?" My eyes widen in alarm. I don't let go of Edward's arm. "We will all talk in my office in a second please go into my office."

"He's saying I can go with you in a second." Edwards says and I nod letting go.

_**EPOV**_

So many years. I haven't seen James in a while. His semi-long blond hair, his blue eyes...it brings back memories. "Let's go outside to talk for a minute." James says going out already. I roll my eyes following him. We're silent for a minute. "She's awfully attached to you Edward." James says taking out a cigarette.

"I thought you quit."

"Do not change the subject."

"Yes sir, she is attached. I don't mind though." I say with pride.

"I can tell." He says lighting the blunt. He takes a deep breathe and then slowly lets go of the smoke in his lungs. I can see my breath like I'm smoking also. "Your attached to her also."

"Mm..." I nod.

"And you two live together?"

"Yes sir."

"In the same room?"

"......Yes...." I swallow.

"I will not tell your father how close you are." He flicks his cigarette. "I was just checking if you knew how you felt."

"Carlisle is not my father." I say coldly.

"Your still pretty deep down under huh." He shakes his head smoking more. "I don't blame you but.......I have seen a change in you....you let someone get close."

I remain quiet.

"And the one person who is close is that Swan girl."

"Her name is Bella." I snap.

"So it's true, you have gotten close to someone."

_**BPOV**_

I look around the office it doesn't smell like bad perfume. It kind of smells like candy. Like Sour Apple Candy. I like it. I look around and see Detective Victoria's picture with James on his desk. I pick it up.

"They're together?" I did not know this information. I see wedding bands on both of their hands. "OH!" Victoria told me when she first talked to me that she traveled from Forks and she was sending me there. I didn't know she lived there. The door creaks open and I put down the picture and quickly take a seat. Edward comes in first, then James. Edward takes a seat on the couch with me, secretly holding my hand. James comes in, smelling of smoke. He sits down grabbing out a pen and paper.

"Okay, let's start with learning about ourselves."

"I'm Bella, I cook, clean, read, and like listening to piano." I say bluntly. "Can I leave?" Edward chuckles. James chuckles too.

"I know Edward makes his own music. He told me this long ago, did you know?" He asks casually.

"...Yes..." I thought no one else knew?

"So you must know to keep it a secret from his parent's and siblings?" James asks with a wink. "I never told them about our secrets."

"I can tell." I smile.

"So...will you tell me some of your secrets?"

"Well...whenever I tell you any of it Edward has to be in the room. We made an agreement."

"...What kind of agreement?" James asks writing it down.

"Uh..." Is it okay to tell? It's also his secret...

"We agreed to tell each other our stories." Edward says squeezing my hand indicating it was okay to tell him. James looked taken aback.

"Then why in the hell do you need me?" He laughs.

"That's what I want to talk to you about..." Edward smiles. "We need someplace to talk...someplace no one will disturb us. This is a quiet place..and only you are in this building right now. The secretary left for lunch while we came here."

"Very clever Edward...but...since your parents are spending money I will agree on one condition."

"What is that? Videotaping us?" Edward asks with a smirk.

"Actually...yes. You will be my personal experiments...is that okay with you two?" James whispers in a tone that...sounds rather seductive. He said that looking at his wife's picture so I guess it's okay.

"Uh..." I'm nervous. My stomach....Ow...

"You will also accompany us too correct?" Edward asks.

"Yes." James nods. "So tell me the story and then we will worry about the details. You don't have to look at me, just pretend I'm not here."

I nod. "Well....once Jake came back-"

"Let me catch up..who is Jake?"

".....My ex.." I say tearing up..my stomach....it hurts.

"Oh..okay continue." He prods I nod.

"He came back from a private school......"

"It was a winter's day. I'll tell you a secret, I to dance in the rain, I loved the rain. . I waited all day for Jake to come back. He told me he was. And then night came. And there was pebbles getting thrown at my window. I looked out:

"Jake?!" I couldn't believe he was there. I haven't seen him in so long...he went buff. It was pouring rain.

"Bella!" His tone became more manly also. I rushed downstairs in my PJ's and swung the door open running to Jake and jumping into his arms. That was my second kiss. I didn't need a coat.....Jake was always so warm. He always smelled like freshly burnt wood. The good kind of smell not the bad one. "How's my baby doin' it's been so long since I've seen you." I answered him by kissing him again. "That's good." It was pouring and rain was surrounding us. I didn't care. I loved the rain. He was an awesome kisser. And I thought...he would be an awesome boyfriend...it didn't turn out that way. Ironic kinda, I used to be just like Alice."

"Bella...." Edward brings me back. I told him how many times I kissed. I blush.

"Sorry." I blush more.

"Why are you sorry?" James asks.

I shrug.

"No, tell me honestly." James prods.

"Well...for dumping this on people?" it sounds like a question.

"This...This is one of the things...you need to change. Saying sorry for this? I am a therapist and Edward's your friend. Your _allowed_ to "dump" stuff on us." I blush.

"Oh...okay...?" I say like it's a question. "Am I able to go free?"

"No." Edward says bluntly.

"What do you think of me Bella?" James asks.

"What?"

"Say anything I'll cover my ears." He does humming.

"He's so weird." I say laughing.

"Heard that!" James sings. "It's okay, my wife married me for my weirdness." He smiles looking down, probably remembering something.

"Um..." I blush. "I'm so-"

"Don't say sorry." James says sternly.

"Fine." I say raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms.

"That's more like it." James laughs. "We've made progress. You may leave now, goodbye."

"BYE!" I practically ran out of there, Edward following me, holding my hand. The cool thing about Edward is: he's always there.

We went home, I skipped dinner. I went upstairs. Edward was always right behind me.

"Hell of a day." He laughs.

"Mm....is that your slogan?"

"Since you came here." He says smiling. "Be back."

"'kay!" He shuts the door to the bathroom. I 'mental-call' my mom.

_Ring Ring- "Hello?"_

"Mom!" I say smiling.

_"Bella! How are you?"_

"Okay...."

_"What's wrong?"_

"I have a therapist now."

"_Oh....is he smelly like I thought every therapist is?"_

"No...just when you enter his building, it smells like bad perfume but-"

_"Ew............!"_

"BUT! His office and James smells like sour apple candy."

_"Yummmy.....he's hot huh." _Of course she would say that, I know her..._knew her._

"Mom! no....Well...maybe to someone older..but me thinking that is gross."

_"There's another guy you like, I know you, if this guy was good looking you would admit it without hesitation."_

"Mom...."

_"THE EDWARD GUY!" she giggles._

"How do you know his name? Stalker."

_"Remember, I'm f-ing dead, I can see you whenever I want."_

"Mom..don't remind me."

_"Hun, it's something you got to accept." _

"What if I don't want to?"

_"You'll have to."_

I sigh. "I guess your right."

_"Pft, I'm always right." She says sarcastically._

"Yeah...whatever."

_"So....what do you like about him?"_

"Everything..?"

_"Wait no...you don't __**like **__him, you __**love **__him." She says._

"What?"

_"Darling, you are in love and you know it..make a move." _I can just see her dancing in the background singing: _"ince, ince, ince..." _THERE SHE GOES!

"Shut up."

_"Don't tell your mother to shut up.....how's living there?"_

"IT's okay.....I mean...Carlisle and Esme and everyone else is very welcoming."

_"But, you have eyes for Edward."_

"Ugh...why?"

_"You like his music, he's attractive....? wait....are you staying safe?" _

"MOM! I AM NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!!!!"

_"Oh, I got to go....Phil's going to a game.."_

"They have a baseball games in heaven?"

\ _"Of course. It's us against God." she laughs. "Got to go."_

"Are you serious?"

_"Bye, love you..go be safe with Edward...Eddie...Ed...whatever."_

"Say hi to Charlie and Phil for me. Love you too mom, bye."

_"Bye."_ Phone cut off.

I go in the bathroom as Edward comes out. I took a shower and put my pajamas on. I wore my flannel pajamas tonight...I come into his bedroom. He's sitting at his piano. He looks at me and his eyes light up. I wonder if he knows. This feeling building inside my heart. I wonder if he feels about me this way also. I bite my lip. I sit next to him on the piano. He plays.

"It's pretty." I say after he ends the song.

"That was Esme's song." He says smiling.

"Can you teach me?"

"What?"

"Edward, please teach me to play? Please?" He looks at me, smiling crookedly.

"Ye...Yeah...I mean..yeah." He says all excited. "Okay first.."

I learn about the keys. Then he quizzes me.

"What is this?" he asks playing a note.

"B-flat."

"This?"

"C-sharp."

"Good." He smiles "and what is the difference between a sharp and a flat?"

"A flat is.....behind...?" He nods. "And a sharp is...before the note. As in..this is a C." I play a C. "And this is a C-sharp." I play a black key in front of the C.

"Good, good." He claps. "I'll play a song for you." He says, I put my head on his shoulder and he begins playing. I close my eyes.

In the middle of the night, I wake up and see Edward laying in bed with me. I smile and fall back to sleep.

_**~OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT IS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER????? ONLY ONE OTHER PERSON DOES! DOLPHINOGIR!! CHECK OUT HER STORY "DITCHING" IT IS FREAKIN' AMAZING! IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING...YOU WILL LOVE HERS!!!!!! READ READ READ! SHOUT OUT TO HER: "I LOVE YOU MY TWIN! HEY SOUL SISTER!!!" LOL. 3 THAN YOU EVERYONE FOR LIKING MY STORY! IT IS AMAZING TO SEE REVEIWS SO PLEASE review! **_


	7. Chapter 7: MIKE NEWTON ON CRACK!

_**~Hello there, boy's and girl's. Xaprilshwrs96 here...no return engagements..no encore .DUDE you have to read: Th1rteen R3easons Why By: Jay Asher. It is an awesome book, a little depressing but awesome. Well, a lot depressing but still awesome. 'Bout this girl who commits suicide but before she made 13 tapes of 13 stories to why she committed suicide. She sends it of to 13 people. And this one dude loved her, and got the tapes. Gotta suck...I can't imagine how that main character mut've felt. Anyways, read it! No more Babble, I promise. P.S. HI DOLPHINOGIRL! 3. And P.S.S-PEOPLE READ DOLPHINOGIRL'S STORY CALLED DITCHING IT IS AWESOME! 3 I shut up now :p~**_

___**EPOV**_

I wake up next to Bella, and smile. Then I hear a knock. I run to my bed and lay down. Cue in Esme opening the door in 3, 2, 1, now.

"Edward, Bella wake up! Alice is here again." I groan. Although I have to thank her, going shopping with Alice today will be a reason to be the closest to Bella.

"Huh?" She groans.

"Okay, up soon!" Esme sings closing the door.

"Bella, you can have the bathroom first."

"No...you.."

"Bella. You always have the bathroom first."

"Not today."

"Yes. Up."

"Fine!" She groans and gets up. I smile as her knotted hair, knotted by me, falls from the top of her head to her shoulders. I love watching her get up. I love watching her sleep. I love feeling her warmth. I love her. She takes a shower and comes out in a blue blouse with jeans. She goes to her bag and pulls out her brush. I frown realizing she hasn't made it fully her home. I jump up and grab the bag.

"Edward give it back!" She yells.

I empty the contents onto her bed and put it out of her reach.

"What was that for!" She yells at me.

"Make it your home." I mumble going into the bathroom and taking a shower. She knocks on the door when I turn the water off.

"What?" I ask.

"Here." She puts something on the sink and closes the door. "Sorry." She mumbles before closing it completely. I stand there in the bathroom, in the shower. Bella just came in without me dressed. I swallow back the happy feeling and get out. Oh. So that's why. She wanted to give me my towel. Oh yeah..Esme got it yesterday to wash it. I forgot to get it off my bed. I dry and get dressed in a gray T, worn out jeans, and an open dress shirt. Not tucked.

I run downstairs and I am greeted with a plate full of bacon and toast and an omelet! I feel like a kid and run to the table, no need for ketchup when Bella's making it, and eat it. "Mm..." It's so delicious.

"You okay over there Edward?" Alice asks. I must be acting weird, if Alice thinks I'm acting strange. I mean really, she's practically crazy.

"Yeah." I nod swallowing. "Where's Bells?"

"Bells?" She asks raising her eyebrows. "If you mean Bella, she's not hungry. She's washing dishes."

"She's not hungry? She's never hungry." That's a problem. I'm starting to get worried about her. She's looking thinner, and more sick. I stand up and grab my plate. "Be back." I follow where I here running water. "Bells."

"Huh?" She turns around, the sunlight came out today, her hair looks so beautiful. The sun lights her best features up. Her brown curly hair, her big brown warm eyes...her lips. Her blush even. "Did you just call me Bells?"

"Yeah..I recent thing." I laugh she laughs too.

"I've dreamed you called me Bells." She smiles.

"Really?"

"M-hm." We are quiet for a second.

"You hungry?" I ask.

"Mm...not really. I had some toast." She says.

"Really?" I ask and she nods.

"Toast with butter and strawberry jam, I found it in your fridge."

"So what's up with you not eating at night?" I ask.

"I..don't know." She shrugs.

"Or at lunch?"

"I don't know."

"Bella, answer me." I say taking her hand. She stares at my hand.

"I'm exhausted Edward," She whispers. "When I come home...or to your place....I need to go upstairs and listen to you play the piano." She really likes my songs.

"I understand but Carlisle and Esme will start to think something's wrong. Eat." I say finishing the breakfast then I look at the clock. "We gotta go." I sigh.

"Uh..." Bella groans. "I...didn't have homework except for English..." She smiles.

"You like English?"

"It's so easy!" She exclaims.

"Not to the French..Spanish...."

"I get it." She says cutting me off. "To some people it's not the easiest but to me.....it's so....EASY!" She laughs. I smile and shake my head.

"Bella!" Alice squeals as she drives, Jasper snuggling her neck.. "I can't wait until tonight!"

"Yeah.." Bella says sarcastically. "Can't wait either."

"She's ecstatic can you tell?" I laugh.

"Mm...yeah!" Alice exclaims hugging Bella's neck. Bella makes this choking sound. (sarcastically of course). Alice sighs letting go. "You know one of these days..I swear...I will get a good hug from you." Alice pouts.

"In your dreams." I say.

"No, but I could tell her it's in your dreams...Oh!" I tighten my jaw, my pulse speeding up.

"Why isn't he denying it?" I hear Jasper mumble. I automatically put on the radio.

_**BPOV**_

"Why isn't he denying it?" Jasper mumbles to Alice. Edward puts on the radio. I can't seem to get a picture..a fantasy out of my head. And it goes like this:

_"Edward...why..why didn't you deny it?"_

_ "Deny what?"_

_ "You know..what Alice said."_

_ "Because I do dream about embracing you." I blush. "I also dream about doing __**more **__stuff to you."_

_ "What?!!??!"_

_ "Like kissing. Perv." He laughs coming close to me. He hugs me and then a bed appears-_

"Bella you coming?" Edward's voice brings me back to earth, I realize I'm biting my lip. I release my lip from my teeth and get out. I can't believe it's actually sunny out. Didn't Alice say just yesterday it'll snow soon? I raise my arms and smell the air. It smells like spring, freshly drying grass. Everyone is out. I feel like it's recess in elementary school again. I sit on a bench and get out my book.

"Hey Bella!" Uh...no..Mike!

"Hey Mike..." I say not lifting my head from _Oliver Twist_.

"Hey....I gotta ask you a question.."

"What?" I ask putting my book in my bag.

"There's a movie tonight and-"

"No can do. I'm going shopping with Alice and company."

"The Cullen's?"

"Yeah...so?"

"Then...tomorrow or something."

"What exactly are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you...out.." He chuckles scratching his head. Oh no! I put my head in my hands. We sit there for like ten minutes. "Say something." He finally says.

"Mike," I whisper. "I'm sorry. The answer's no."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"No one's turned me down...._before_......" He says shocked. "Wh..why?"

"What? Why?"

"It's because of Edward isn't it?" Mike booms. "I..I don't like him!"

"It's not your shot to like him or not!" I say, I'm so shocked.

"Do you even _know _what he does to girls who like him?" Mike asks.

"What? Kiss 'em? Date 'em?"

"No..oh no..ask Jessica...ask Kendra-"

"Who's she?"

"Anyways! It doesn't matter _who _it's _what _he _does_!" Mike says. "He uses them and then chucks them aside like some whore."

"...Edward...would never-"

"Really. Before you came here there was a pregnancy scare."

"Wait. Wait. What?"

"Jessica thought she might have been prego with Edward's thing!"

"No..she..no..she doesn't look like...no." I shake my head.

"Well it turned out she wasn't but..don't you..under_stand_?" Mike asks grabbing my hand. He doesn't feel like Edward's. "I'm the good guy." I snake my hand away from him.

"I never said I liked him that way," I whisper. "You were implying it. Right now...I do not want to date you. No, not just that. I _never _want to date you." I spit.

"What!" He says getting back up. "_Never?_ _**Ever? **_Wow I never thought a girl I liked would turn out to be such a stuck up bi-"

"Is there a problem here?" Edward asks putting a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"The problem? Yeah, it's you!" Mike yells. He swings his fist at Edward. Edward blocks it and grabs Mike's ear pulling it down.

"No I think the problem is you, trying to start a fight on school grounds? You _want _to get a suspension?"

"Fuck you." Mike says.

"Oh..nice comeback Mikey Boy. Now come with me." He says pushing him away from me, towards the back of the school, the bell rings.

"Whoa." Alice says appearing out of no where. "Was it over you?"

"Um...." I blush. "Well, Mike asked me out but....Edward got mad at Mike for saying the f-bomb to Edward."

"It takes more than that to make Edward want to kill this guy. Which I don't blame Eddy there. He's the most disgusting creature I ever met. He grabbed my butt once!" She exclaims hugging me.

"Um...." Okay?

"I think Eddy has a little crush!" Alice sings. I blush.

"No...really? Do you really think he-"

"I don't know but I know little Bells does!" She teases.

"Wha-"

"Oh, you can not deny it!" Alice laughs. "But...tonight...hears what I want you to do." She whispers in my ear.

_**EPOV**_

"Where are we-"

"Shut the fuck up." I say flinging him to the wall at the back of the school. "Now tell me, what were you saying to Bella?"

"Nothing." Mike says groaning.

"Uh-huh." I grab his ear again and pull. "Now, tell the truth Mikey boy."

"Uh...Let go!"

"Tell me the truth first." I say still holding his ear.

"I asked her out!" He screams.

"You...you what?" I slam him against the wall. "Asked her _out?_"

"Yeah, but it turns out she likes weirdos like you."

"What?"

"She turned me down. Because of you of course. She wouldn't have turned me down if you weren't here."

I'm fucking irritated with his running mouth. "What makes you so sure?"

"No one can resist this." He points all around his face.

"Why her?" I ask.

"Because, you know as well as I do, she's....all fit in the right places." He nods raising his eyebrows.

"You fucking mother-" I punch his face. His nose begins to bleed as he looses conscious. "Fucking stay away from Bella you mother fucker." Bella and mother fucker did not belong in the same sentence. I spit on him and walk away. I walk in my classroom. English.

"You are late!" My teacher says.

"Sorry." I mumble walking to my desk.

"Another tardy and you will be in detention!

"Fine fine." I say rolling my eyes.

"now class turn to pages ten-o-nine in your English texts...." I make my teacher's odd voice blur out. I wonder what Mr Big Shot (Mike) was doing right now. Still unconscious? I wonder if he would tell anyone what happened. And if so, they would probably suspend me. I would go home, get grounded, I wouldn't be able to go out with Bella.

"God, I'm such an idiot." I mumble and everyone looks at me. "What?" I ask.

"Edward Cullen report to the main office immediately." the intercom says. I sigh and grab my backpack. I walk down the hall as the intercom blasts again."Bella Swan please come to the main office."

"What does she have to do with anything?" I ask out loud.

"Edward." Bella says behind me. I turn around. "What happened?" She asks quietly. I sigh and shake my head.

"He got knocked out."

"Edward no! You didn't-"

"Bella. I did." I say coldly. "I would have thought you would be happy that jackass got hurt."

"Now, now he's only a donkey when he's asking me out."

"Or hitting on you." I say. "Yeah I know."She rolls her eyes and takes my hand.

"Come on you." She says pulling. "I have a feeling.....we're not going to be in trouble."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, it's you...and me Eddy." She laughs pulling on my hand.

"Only Alice calls me that and I hate it." I say following her.

"I just found out today, I had to tease." She giggles. We turn a corner and she releases my hand. We go in the main office.

"Edward Cullen? Bella Swan?" The receptionist asks.

"Of course." I nod smiling.

"Telephone." She says handing the phone over to Bella.

"Hello?" She asks. I put my ear to the back of the phone.

"Hello Bella? Edward?"

"We both can hear you James." Bella laughs.

"Well, I got a call from the principle saying Edward.....knocked Mike out?" James asks.

"What about it." I ask coldly.

"You are...taking the rest of the day off and coming to my office directly." James says. "I already talked to Carlisle and he wants to know your motives."

"Why does this have to do with me?" Bella asks quietly.

"Because Bella, I have a belief Edward knocked Mr. Newton out for you."

"You have no proof." I say

"Maybe not but really, did you think of punching Mike Newton out _before _Bella came to Forks?" James asks. Bella looks at me intently. I feel my heart speeding up.

"Yes," I say. "I would have loved to make Mikey Boy learn a lesson or two-"

"But you never done it until Bella came," There was a pause. "What pushed you off the edge?"I grit my teeth together. "Yes, yes, you are in public. Come to my office right away. I want to double our appointments until Edward _and Bella _can go back in school."

"What! I did nothing wr-"

"You two can go back Monday. Come to my office soon!" The phone clicks. Bella stares at the phone and puts it down slowly.

"You heard him, go collect your stuff you two." The principle comes in saying. "Oh Bella, you are so new! Why I ask you?"

"I did nothing wrong!" She yells in frustration. "I never punched or kicked anyone!"

Mike comes by smirking. "Not from Mr. Newton's testimony." Bella goes storming out and meets Mike down the hall.

"Bella what are you..." I trail off.

"Mike!" She yells.

_**BPOV**_

"Mike!" I yell he stops and look at me with a smirk.

"What?" He asks innocently. "You going to punch me again?"

"Punch?" I look at him like he's an alien landing from outer space. "I didn't punch you."

"I'll tell the principle the truth if you...go out with me. We can get this all cleared up." He whispers touching my hand.

"Like I would ever go out with you." I spit slapping him on the face I never knew this before but...I needed to clip my fingernails. I scratched Mike pretty bad. I see blood dripping from his cheek."Bastard!" I run away and trip. I don't get up. My stomach..ow. And my head feels dizzy.

"Bella!" Edward says by my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I say resting my head on his shoulder. I saw blood. "I don't like seeing blood." I whisper. "It makes me feel sick..it makes me remember..remember the awful things...he did...to my-"

"It's okay." He says going outside. "You don't need to explain."

"But I need to. I need to tell you."

"Tell me when your better then." He whispers putting me in the seat. He looks at me, Mist surrounding us. His cool hand touches my cheek softly and for a second I almost think he's going to kiss me. I close my eyes. The door slams shut. I see him going back in the school while I touch my cheek.

I think I can finally say it out loud. "Edward, I...I love you." I whisper. I gasp quickly knowing what I just said as Edward walks out of the school. "I..love you." I smile as he opens the car door. My head isn't dizzy anymore. He throws our bags in the back seat and starts the car. I roll down the window and close my eyes as little raindrops splash on my face.

"You'll catch a cold." Edward says.

"I need to roll down my window and get wet."

"Why?"

"Because, the water helps with the wanting to throw up." I laugh darkly.

We are silent for the rest of the ride. "Bella. We-"

"Okay got it." I roll up the window and step out without looking at Edward. Why can't I look at him? It's not like I told him face to face that I love him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I nod not looking at him. He takes my hand as we walk in. The bad perfume hits my nose and the secretary person leaves, batting her eyelashes at Edward.

"Good girl." James says coming over and hugging me.

"Um-"

"I'll tell you later." James whispers in my ear. Edward clears his throat and James lets go. "Please, come in my office." we go inside his office. "Please take a seat." He says, I notice a camera taping us. I swallow back my superstition.

"Tell me again...why you are taping us?" I ask.

"I am a therapist correct?"

"Yeaaahhhh...." What does that have anything to do with it.

"Meaning I seem to find minds and body language very fascinating. I like to study people. And I can do that more thoroughly with a camera." he says taking a seat. "I also have a camera right there, and there, and there! It's all Sony." He points to the corners of the room. How did he get it way up there?

"Okay so we left off yesterday with-"

"I thought we were going to discuss about Mikey boy." Edward snickers.

"Mm....we'll discuss about that later." James says waving the subject off. "So we left off at Jacob or Jake coming back in the winter and stuff....what happens next?" He asks.

"Sooo...." I begin.

Jake was a really good boyfriend to me...for the first couple of months. My father approved and my mother loved him also. So did Phil.-My step dad.-Then the subject of making love came up.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too..." I said at the time.

"Then why not?"

"I'm not ready yet?"

"I need to get some Bella."

"No, not yet." Then Jake...he got really angry.

"Why not bitch?"

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"I called you what you are. A slutty bitch who flirts with guys behind my back."

"What! I nev-"

"Steven." He names a name.

"He's fricken gay-he's just a friend!" I yelled. Steven had a boyfriend named Adam. They were my friends.

"That's what they all say!"

"What!"

"You heard me slut." He said coming closer to me.

"Your scaring me Jake." I whisper.

"It's all your fault!" He said grabbing my wrists and throwing me down on the ground. "You unworthy peace of trash!" He yelled raising his hand and striking me.

"Ow!" I shrieked. He stroke me again. "Ah! Stop!" Again, and again, and again, and again. "Stop! Stop it! Stop it Jake!" And he did. He kicked me in my stomach. And stopped. I laid there gasping for air...thinking why me?

Two days later Jake came by and went upstairs to my room. I was looking at my bruises. "Hey Baby." He said coming over and hugging me. Where Jake punched and kicked me was not visible. He punched my back and my arms. He kicked my stomach. Only one punch managed to get on my lip. Making it swell. And bleed numerously during the day. I felt like throwing up. His arms where around me. Holding me gently. Even after he did that horrible thing.

"Let go of me Jake." I whispered hoarsely.

"No." He replied. "I don't feel like it." I made him let go, then I walked over to my bed and sat down. "Babe, don't tell me your still mad about our fight."

"Jake...I got hurt." I said.

"I'm so sorry Baby!" He said embracing me again. "You got me mad." He kissed my bruises. "Better?"

"Don't Jake." I said.

"Baby, please...forgive me." He said kissing my last wound-my lip. Again I asked why me? Why must I love him? Why must he do this to me? I kissed him back anyways. Self pity....it's the greatest thing in the world. Even when...you can't say it out loud. Even when...you can't do anything so the pity will go away. Yes, self pity....it is the best thing in the world. And helped me move along. With Jake. Self pity then...was dangerous.

I take a deep breath and let out a shaky breath. Feeling the tears rise up. Maybe...maybe if I told Jake it was over...maybe my parents, Phil...would still be alive. The tears spill over. Edward hugs me. I love you Edward...I love you...so much.

"Let's take a breather." James says getting up. "I'll make us some tea, and grab some cookies."

"What?" Edward asks.

"Edward...this isn't only my office but also where I live with my wife, Victoria. I have to have the necessities, also, tea calms down people who confided in me. Cookies help with brightening the mood." He says going out of the room. He looks back meeting my eyes with a warm smile. Then leaves completely. I release Edward and bring my legs to my chin. I stare at the camera's blinking light saying that it's recording.

"Bells." Edward says. I look up to him, putting my left cheek on my knee and finally smile.

"I'm..fine." I say. He raises his hand and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

_**EPOV**_

I don't know why but..I want to kiss her more then usual today. The fact she said she's fine proves to me she's lying for my welfare. Does she think I'm stupid? Of course I know she's lying. Bella...get better soon so I can say I love you. I sit back and close my eyes imagining her soft, warm lips on mine again. Only she's awake. I feel like I'm committing a crime, kissing her while she's asleep. That is my guilty pleasure. I know it is wrong for me to kiss those angelic lips when she's fast asleep. She looks so beautiful. I love her so much.

Bella starts humming Esme's song. I look at her. Her chin's on her legs. She looks at me and smiles while humming. So beautiful. Yeah..beautiful. Beautiful Bella. That sums her up. "Bella...I..." I trail off, her eyes light up.

"You what?"

"I...l-"

"Okay here you guys go." James laughs coming in. I was just about to blurt out I loved her. That would have ruined everything. Thanks James. For once he actually helped me. Bella snaps up, her legs off the chair, her back straight, her face flushed. She looks like a child who got caught stealing something. I follow her eyes, looking from James to the camera recording us. Shit. She knew I was about to say something serious. But she..she didn't scream. She didn't run away, yet..she knew I was about to say something that would change our friendship. Forever.

_**~Okay so....dolphinogirl's story Ditching. Remember that. Thank-you for all of the reviews got a surprise for all of my fans, haters, readers, my twin etc. YOU WILL ALL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER (I don't know if the haters will or not though :P) he, he.....Okay, thank-you for reviewing, more reviews better chapters :3 -it's a cat.~**_


	8. Chapter8: Accidentally In Love

_**~Okay, here's the big surprise......it's in the chapter...somewhere...I don't know. THANK-YOU EVERYONE YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL. READ DITCHING BY DOLPHINOGIRL. ALSO I LOVE YOU TWIN 3 HEY SOUL SISTER! HEHE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT...? WHO KNOWS...WELL EXCEPT FOR ME THAT IS :P HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~**_

_** BPOV**_

WAS HE GOING TO SAY WHAT I THINK HE WAS GOING TO SAY!!!!?!?!?! If he finished his sentence would it be:

"I love you"?

Or: "I..I'm...sorry"?

I choose the first one. When Alice asked me to pay attention to his words today...I didn't think she would have meant that. Now I actually believe she can tell the future. She also said to watch out for his actions today but...he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. I take a sip from my teacup.

"I'll tell you more about my life...Bells." Edward says.

"So now it's Edward's turn." James says. "I know his story so if you'll excuse me. I have to make a phone call." James stands up and walks away.

"Okay so, we left off at my mother selling her body." He sighs. "Well...months passed and we got our own apartment."

_**EPOV**_

"Isn't this great honey? We got our first apartment since daddy left." She was trying to cheer me up but I knew she was selling her body for me. To me, I was like a poison.

"Yeah mother."

"Don't call me mother call me momma like you used to."

"I always call you mother. It's a habit I can not undo." I said

"My little man is speaking like an adult, gets good grades, behaves well, I got the perfect kid."

I was twelve then. "Yeah mother okay."

"Love you sweetheart." After all she's done. After all she put up with she still loved me.

"Love you too." I said going in my new room. Here was my sanctuary. As my mother left I would come in here to read, to think about other things then my life with my mother, Elizabeth. Months passed. And-"

"Hey, you guys need to go." James says abruptly "My wife is coming and she's exhausted from working on Bella's case. It would be better if you two left."

"Tell her I said hi." Bella says standing up, "And thank-you. She was nice to me."

"We'll do!" James says hurrying us out. "Okay Victoria, I can't wait-" He shuts the door on us.

"That was kinda rude." Bella says.

"Well...you know...I don't think he was thinking of just sleeping." I say and Bella's cheeks flush. "Why do you blush so much? Jame's sex-life shouldn't make your cheeks so red."

"I wasn't thinking of his sex-life..." She says.

"Then what?" Her cheeks flush even more.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Fine." I say getting in. "Someday you will tell me." I say.

"I promise...?" She laughs "I'll tell you..someday." She smiles. We get in. "What time is it?" She asks.

"About the time we get out from school."

"Hurry to the house!" She yells.

"Why?"

"Alice is coming over to help me with something."

"What?"

"Outfit for..shopping."

"Of course."

"I want to make myself...mentally prepared."

I laugh. "I'll show you a different song."

"Good." She smiles as we drive. "I like your songs."

"Uh-huh." I say. We drive and get out. "They'll be here soon." I say.

She gets out. "I know this is a strange question but..how are they getting here?"

"Emmett's jeep." I say. "Then Alice, Jasper, you, and I are riding in my Volvo."

"I haven't gotten to use my poor truck that much." She says petting her truck's hood. I smirk.

"It won't make it." I say laughing "Look, if you want to listen to another song, we gotta hurry."

"Okay..." she nods following me inside. It's dark, I turn on the lights. "We..we're alone.." Bella says.

"Yeah." Alone. With Bella. Beautiful Bella. Alone. With me. Dear God, don't let me slip up. "Come on, let's go." I pull her upstairs and into our room. I sit down at my piano thinking she'll sit down on her bed like usual. But, she sits next to me. Like yesterday. It's different though, we..we're alone. No one downstairs or in their rooms. This is what makes it different. The fact that she trusts me, like this, makes me love her even more. "What song?" She asks looking at the piano.

"Elizabeth's song..My mother's song." I say pulling out my music notebook I bought at Barnes and Noble (who knew they sold such a thing) about a year ago. Before beautiful Bella, Bells came into my life. I open it to My mother's song and get ready to play. I remember my mother's hair. My color hair, her green eyes, her heart shaped head. I remember her scent. It smelled like flowers, even after she was selling her body for me. I begin playing. My fingers touching the delicate cool keys, I feel Bella's warmth at my left side. I feel her eyes watching me play. Watching my fingers touch the keys. Watching my concentrated face. I slow the music and it finally comes to an abrupt stop. Her song...was not finished.

"Edward..." Bells trails off, with tears spilling over. I watch her hide her face. I take her face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask brushing her tears away.

"Nothing." She says. "That..was a beautiful song but why...why did it seem like...it was not finished?" I let go of her face.

"It's because, her life....was finished just as quickly as her song." I say closing my music book.

"Was she killed?" She asks looking at me sadly.

"No." I say taking a deep breathe. "She..killed-"

"Hey where is Bella!" Alice's voice sings running up the stairs and coming in my bedroom. As she looks at us, she's frozen. Her eyes lock on Bells red eyes from crying. "What did you do to her!" She yells. Then three other pairs of feet come running in. Even Rosalie. I knew she didn't hate Bella. They all look at Bella's red eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rose asks. Not even looking in my direction. "Edward what did you do?"

"I love it how you guys know me better then Bella and yet...you think I did something wrong." They all snort.

"Edward, really. We know you. We know you better then Bella but I know Bella would not cry for the sack of crying." Alice laughs.

"I was at my therapist. We shared stories. And I began to cry. That's all." Bella says, blushing.

"We heard the piano." Rosalie spits.

"So?" I ask.

"Let's hear the song!" Alice says pulling Rosalie to Bella's bed.

"Didn't you guys want to dress up Bella?" I ask.

"Your right. Get out get out! All the boys out!" Alice yells pushing all of us (even Jasper) out. She slams the door in our face. I feel Jasper's and Emmett's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask,

"Nothing." Jasper says. "Let's talk about it some other time."

_**BPOV**_

I feel Rosalie's glare on me, and Alice's I will make you change into something cute look. "Rosalie, do you hate me?" I ask out front. Alice's eyes go wide. Rosalie just looks at me, frowning deeper.

"No." She says. "I just don't like the fact you are living with Emmett. Your putting us all in danger that is what I do not like." I flinch. _"But you know Bella, you could tell Rose..." _Why is Carlisle's voice popping in my head?

"I go to get something I'll be right back no one move." Alice says walking out. I stare at Rosalie.

"Carlisle says I can tell you something...can tell you what happened to me." I say. "Why?"

"Did you get raped?" Rosalie spits. I flinch. Images flash through my brain. I sink to the ground.

_"They're dead?" I said shocked_

_That's right, they're dead." Jake said laughing coldly._

_ "Why! What did you do?" I yelled touching my mother's blood._

_ "We're finally free of them!" He says in a hollow shaky voice._

_ "What? No, you'll die. You'll go to prison and-" _

_ "No, no I won't." He says._

_ "How! You-"_

_ "Because, you...won't...tell them." He pushes me on the floor. "Right?"_

_ I start crying. "Why!" I scream._

_ "Sh.." He says putting the knife near me._

_ "Ah!" I yell. He kisses me to muffle my scream. He pulls apart. "Please..please..don't."_

_ "Shut up." He says. "This is your fault. I did this for you! So we could be alone! And this is how you repay me?" He ripped my shirt. "By acting like a bitch?" He yanked off my clothing. Yanked of his._

_ "Stop! Stop it!"_

_ "Shut up! You want the police coming in here? Destroying our moment of victory?"_

_ "Victory! Stop it! Get away from me!" It was too late though, he covered my mouth, and did what he was intending to do. At a point his knife cut my collarbone and I screamed louder. _

_ "That's my mark." He said._

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice rips me from my memories. "Oh my god I said something wrong. Bella!" Arms wrap around me. "it's okay, it's alright. It's over."

_"I love you so much." Jake said._

_ "I hate you!"_

_ "It's not over yet. You're coming with me."_

_ "POLICE!" The front door collapsed. Jake was dressed, I was naked, shaking, rolled into a ball. Jake took my clothes._

_ "Sorry Honey, gotta go! I'll be back for you though!" He ran away._

_ "It's okay...it's alright...it's over." Victoria said wrapping me with a blanket. _

_ "It's over.." I whispered. "It's over." I was staring at my mother's, my father's, Phil's blood. _

"Bella....Come on Alice will be here in a second."

"Alice..Edward..." I whisper. "Edward."

"Edward!" Rosalie yells. I'm shaking I know. Edward bursts through the room.

"What-" He stops talking. "What did you do!"

"I..I didn't know! Close the door! Lock it!" Rosalie hisses. He does so. "How..how do you help her? She keeps saying your name." Without saying a word he sits at the piano and starts playing. Moonlight Sonata. I stop shaking.

"Thank you." I whisper shaking Rosalie off.

"I didn't mean t-"

"I know Rosalie." I whisper. A knock comes through the door.

"I got everything!" Alice chirps.

We all groan. "I call doing your hair." Rosalie says. "As a apology. Also...I think.....I need to talk to you." About? Edward gets up and goes.

"Thanks Edward." I say.

"Mm.." He nods stepping out of the way from Alice. Alice comes dancing in the room with boxes.

"Oh God how?" Rosalie asks.

"It's called hiding it in Edward's trunk!" Alice giggles.

"Get ready." Rosalie whispers and helps me stand up. "Get set." Alice walks closer with the first box shoving it in my hand. "Go!" I go in the bathroom. I look at the outfit.

"You want me to wear _this_!" I am not one of those fashion lovers but I know this is a little bit showy. "I am not wearing this!" It was undergarments black bra, skivvy underwear.... Alice comes in.

"What-oh...that's not for you." Alice giggles taking it, she blushes. "Wrong box." My jaw drops. Then I can't help it...I laugh. I laugh so hard, I cry.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asks.

"I gave her the wrong box."

"What box did you give her?"

"Mine...and Jasper's." Alice says smiling. I laugh even harder. Rosalie lifts the top of the box. She stares at it and then starts laughing too. There is a secret treaty possibly a friendship forming between us now. My legs give way I laugh so hard.

"Ha, ha Enough!" Alice claps her hands and looks in a new box. She sighs and throws the box on the floor. "Wear it." She orders closing the door. "No buts!" She yells. I regain my breath and look in the box.

"There better be like a sweat shirt or something."

"There is!" Alice laughs.

"Good." I get dressed in tight jeans and a black v-neck shirt that shows off me breasts, and my collarbone. Which makes me self conscious because, _his mark _is still there.. I feel exposed. I get out and Alice's eyes light up.

"You look so cute!" She squeals, clapping her hands and jumping up and down at the same time.

"The sweat shirt?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Here." She flings a brown zip up at me. "Keep it zipped down." she warns. I roll my eyes but obey her orders. I can't seem to believe it, one minute I'm freaking out and the next, I'm laughing my ass off. Something's wrong with me.

"Hair! Makeup! Everything!" Alice dances around my room. "Do you even own makeup?"

"Not really..well..I own eyeliner it's right there." I point next to the picture of my mom, Phil, and me. She hopes over and grabs the eyeliner, she pauses looking at my picture. I blush.

"You look pretty in this picture. Happy." Alice says.

"Let's not talk about it." Rosalie says grabbing the eyeliner out of Alice's hand and giving it to me. I go back into the bathroom and apply the eyeliner gently. I look at them.

"Are we done?" I ask.

"Hell no." Rosalie says.

"Lip gloss." Alice says posing her hand like a doctor would when he asks for a medical tool. Rosalie gets her make up bag and digs for the lig gloss and hands it to her. "Now don't squirm." Alice says coming over with a devil grin.

"Please, don't overdue it." I plead.

"Okay." She smiles wider and applies a little lip gloss with a q-tip. She caps the lip gloss back on. "Go like this." She rubs her lips together I do too. "Good." She grabs a tissue and folds it in half. "Now kiss this." She presses the tissue to my lips and throws it away. "eye shadow." She holds out her hand. Rosalie gives her her it. Alice applies it. "Okay, no....too much." she wipes away the eyeshadow. "That should be enough, you look good with just some lip gloss and eyeliner." I smile.

"Are we-"

"No." Rosalie says. "I call her hair." She takes my hand, I notice her perfect nails, and pulls me to my bed. She gets my hair brush and sits on the bed with me. She begins brushing my hair softly. "Alice, leave." She orders. She does. "Now that she's out of the way...do you like Edward?"

"Wha-"

"Don't play dumb. I know your not." She says tugging on my hair. I bite my lip.

"I think I love him." I say honestly. "He's the one fixing me."

"Emmett fixed me." Rosalie said. "I felt nothing for the longest time...then they moved here. And Emmett fixed me." She stops brushing my hair. "I'll be right back." She goes in the bathroom and comes out with another tissue. She wipes off the last of the lip gloss. "You don't need that." She says.

"So, what's your story?" I ask quietly. Rosalie smiles.

"This guy..he was my first boyfriend. His name was Royce. Stupid name now that I look back.

_**RPOV (*A/N* it's still Bella's and Edward's Point of view but...it's Rose's story and you can't take that away)**_

It was in the autumn and it was my first party. Like real first party. Lots of drinking, drugs, dancing, sex...date rape. Yeah, Royce. Sexy Royce took me to my first party ever.

"Your gonna love it!" He said over the blasting stereo. I was planning on something special for him tonight.

"Can't wait." I purred. I really couldn't. I was at my highest tonight. We went in.

"Hey, I'll be right back, gotta talk to my friends." He said.

"I'll be waiting." I said kissing him softly on the lips. He came back in ten minutes he was smashed.

"Hey, let's take a walk." I said.

"I was..just about..to say..that." He said putting and arm around my waist. We walked about a block. "Hey those are my friends!" He said.

"Those guys?" I pointed to the drunk teen men. He nodded.

"Let's say hi." He said, I nodded. "Hey guys." Royce said and the rest..happened way too fast.

"Let's see how much of a beauty you really are." They said. They pushed me and took turns. I won't go into any detail but..it was terrible. Royce did it too. They left me there. Bleeding on the street from all of there punches. Carlisle he found me. And he..helped me..a while later Emmett came into my life. And he fixed me. Because, of that, I began to love him. Everyday that love..it grows stronger.

Bella stares at me, her eyes filled with tears. I don't hate her. I just hate the circumstances of why she is here. I hate the fact we share something in common. We were raped. And we are..in love with the person who fixed us.

_**BPOV**_

"Rosalie." I whisper "I'm so sorry. That happened to-"

"you have nothing to be sorry about." She touches my hand. "But..it's good to let this out to a person who knows how I feel."

"Yeah...but..you had it worse then me."

"that's a debate."

"Well...your right...I witnessed my mom's dad's and stepdad's murder by my first boyfriend and then he raped me."

"Bella." She gasps. She does something very unexpected she actually hugs me. I cry into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. You had it worse then me. I swear."

"It's good to tell a person who was raped too...it sounds bad I know...but...it gives me...some kind of...reassurance that I'm not the only one?" I say.

"Yeah." She chuckles darkly and wipes her eyes. "Friends?" She holds out her hand. I take it.

"Yeah, I would like that." I smile at her. It sounds cheesy but that one hand shake turned us from enemies..to friends.

"We gotta go." She says wiping her eyes, I wipe mine. "What kind of eyeliner do you have? It didn't run at all."

"waterproof." I say.

"I got to get it when we're shopping." She says smiling. "Come on." I do.

"Hey Rose?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Did they give you any scars?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have one on my collarbone. He called it his mark." I said. "I didn't tell the police that."

"It's okay." She holds my hand. "That creep will get caught."

"Yeah, I hope so." I chuckle darkly.

"Stay right here." She says. I nod she runs downstairs.

"Hey babe, have you been crying?" Emmett asks.

"No, we just had some girl talk that's all." Rose says. "Introducing: Bella!" She giggles and I roll my eyes. I come downstairs. Edward turns around from talking to Rose. His eyes go big. His pupils dilate and I blush.

_**EPOV**_

Beautiful Bella just became Sexy Bella. My eyes widen. My heart speeds up. I swallow. She blushes. I want to grab her and go into the bedroom and lock the door for four whole hours at the least.

"Okay!" Jasper says patting me on the back. "Let's go!" I turn and hurry to my car.

"I call front seat!" Bella says. Oh God no. Jasper laughs.

"Dude you have the hots for Bella." Jasper whispers.

I look at him. He better not tell Esme or Carlisle.

"Don't worry I won't tell on you." Jasper winks.

"Stupid ass." I mumble starting the car. Rose and Emmett go in the Jeep and the rest come in my car. Bella in the front seat. I start the car and turn up the radio station I try not to notice Bella. But really, to try to not notice someone you love...is basically impossible. I keep tapping my steering wheel, beads of sweat come out on my forehead from my heart beating so fast. We finally make it there. We get out and Alice comes over to me.

"Jasper and I are going home in Emmett's car okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Whatever." I say. Bella comes over. Looking worried.

"Where are we shopping?" She asks.

"shopping over there!" Alice squeals taking Bella's hand. "Come on!" Rose comes at the other side of Bella and they practically carry her into the store.

"Here we go again." Jasper says sighing.

"No escaping now." Emmett laughs.

"I don't mind." I go in.

"That's only because Bella's with us and we know it." Emmett laughs. Alice squeals.

"What is it?" Jasper says.

"I found a cute dress for Bella!" She gets out a dark purple prom dress spaghetti straps. "Bella try this on _now_." She says pushing Bella into the dressing room. Bella comes out with it on. My jaw drops. I need to occupy myself before the worst happens. She comes out and looks in the mirror. I notice something on her collar bone. A pink mark. She touches it, and frowns.

"You look beautiful." Rose whispers in her ear.

"Why are we-"

"You never know when you're going to need the dress..and trust me if Alice is making us pick out a dress...something is bound to happen."

"We're not _buying it._" Alice says. "We're just having fun."

"Why are the guys here again?" I ask.

"So they can show us how hot they are." Emmett says. Jasper and Emmett make a fist and punch the fists.

"She needs to show me more often," Jasper says with a playful growl at Alice's ass

"Hey now, I don't need to know what my brother does behind closed doors." I say.

"She said she bought a little surprise for me." He said. "Meaning some good-"

"Just Shut Up!" I yelled.

"Have you ever done it?"

"Of course."

"One girl." Emmett says holding up on finger.

"Jessica Stanley." I say. "And Kendra Jackson. Jacky Spregio. J-"

"We get it." Emmett says

"You had a lot of girls starting with either their first or last name starting with J." Jasper says. "Thank-god your not gay." I shake my head. "Wait. What name was the last one?"

"After Jacky?" Jasper nods. "Jane." I smirk.

"Holy shit the virgin?" Emmett asks I nod. "Dude what the fuck happened."

"It's called getting drunk and having a one night stand." I say frowning. I was not proud of myself.

"You fucking player." Emmett laughs. I remain silent. Yet another person's life I ruined. I didn't know she was a virgin. I was drunk. Those are no excuses. I remember it so clearly as we I woke up.

_I opened my eyes and saw golden hair. What the hell? I looked up and saw Jane, staring at me with red eyes. What happened? Why are we both naked? Oh._

_ "Did we...." I trail off and she nods. "Was it your first time?"_

_ "Yeah." She whispers. Fuck me. Wait. She did. Images of last night flood into my brain. We were making out. And suddenly I see her falling on the bed. I groan and roll over. I wished I didn't do it to her. "What now?" She asks. "Where does that leave us?"I shrugged._

_ "Friends?" I asked. I looked over to her. Tears refilling her eyes. Shit. That is not what she wanted to hear. _

_ "Edward..I..." She sobs. I look at the golden chain hanging around her neck. With a cross on it. Is she that religious? "I'm...I didn't want that to be my first time." She..thought her first time would be with someone she would spend eternity loving. "It was a mistake. I know that now." She stands up taking the white sheet with her. "This..this never ever happened." She says shaking. She grabs her clothes and slams my bathroom door. My head throbs in response. She throws up. Whether it was the hangover or post traumatic tress from doing it with me, I don't know. Probably both. I treat her to breakfast and coffee and Tylenol. Then we go our separate ways. _

She said it would not impact her, that she would pretend it never happened. She's had multiple partners since then. And her cross...it broke. It actually snapped off her neck during English. I heard she burned it. There's rumors she dropped it off a cliff. And then increased her multiple partners. She is now a tramp. And I hold myself responsible. Yeah....I'm really not suitable for Bella. I am the devil compared to her angelic face.

"Earth to Edward." Emmett says waving a hand in front of my face. I see Bella back in her clothes. It's getting dark. Alice looks at a dress and her eyes light up. She scurries into the changing room. Bella whispers something into Rose's ear. Rose nods and she runs to me.

"I'm going to the bookstore. I know where it is. Rose told me...bye." Bella says walking off.

"You want me to-"

"No thanks," Bella says. "I need some time to think."

"Oh..okay." I nod staying behind. I watch as her hair bounces with joy to go to the bookstore. I smile as she disappears then I feel empty. And I frown.

"Whipped." Emmett coughs.

"Edward is really whipped." Jasper says laughing along with Emmett.

"I wouldn't put me down when you guys are whipped also." I chuckle. Alice comes out twirling around I look as Jasper's eyes go big. Like mine did. He comes up to her and hugs her, kissing her bare neck. I wish I can do that to Bella. This lasts for fifteen minutes. Then Alice freezes and looks around in alarm.

"What's wrong Babe?" Jasper whispers.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asks releasing herself from Jasper and coming up to me.

"Bookstore." I say.

"You didn't go with her!" She asks taking me to the side.

"She wanted some time to herself."

"Go and find her you dumbass!" Alice yells at me slapping my face.

"Why-"

"tell me this Edward, why didn't you do what I told you!" She yells. "I told you to stay beside her at all costs. I don't care if you had to stalk her!" She whispers fiercely.

"Why!" I whisper back.

"She'll have a relapse if you don't!" She whispers. "And she might get raped." Alice goes pale as I do too. I run. I need to find her. I go to my car and start it.

_**BPOV**_

I'm walking to the bookstore. I forget what it's called but I know bookstores when I see them. I don't look up. Every time I look up I see Jake's face. Which scares the hell out of me and send adrenaline pumping through my veins so hard I might collapse or cry. Or you know, both. I finally make it. As I hear guys whistling in my direction. I quickly run into the bookstore. The smell...I take a deep breath in. And open my eyes, I am in my simple heaven.

I stride down the halls of what looks to be a big library. I pick up numerous books, read it and put it back. Before I know it...it's pitch black.

"Can I help you?" A clerk asks.

"Um...yes..I think...do you carry 'Withering Heights'?" I love that book.

"Yes hold on just a second." The woman leaves and comes back with Withering Heights. She hands it to me. "It's used. I'm sorry." She says. "That's the only one we carry. But since it's been used it's free." She adds.

"Thank-you." I say leaving the store.

"Come again soon!" She sings as the door closes. I smile and walk and read at the same time. I'm surprised I haven't fell over yet.

I look around. It's so dark. And so cold. Even with my sweatshirt on, I can still see my breath. I shiver. No one's around. That just makes it even more scarier.

"Hey darling!" A guy says from behind me. I turn and see five men staring at me hungrily. Adrenaline pumps through my veins and I start to run. I start to feel tears rising, I run faster.

"Don't run from us!" Another guy says.

"We just want to play." Another one says.

That's what Jake said right before he killed my parents:

_"Let's play a game shall we?" He asks uncovering the blindfold he purposefully put on my eyes. Not by force. "Which one should die first?" I stare at my parent's and Phil's sleeping bodies laying on the floor, in a line. Mouth covered. "I just want to play."_

I run faster. Away from my memories. "Edward." I whisper. "Help. Chase them away." I turn and come to a dead end.

"Ha, ha..can't run from us now." I never could. The five guys surround me and five more guys come into view. "I'm Royce. What's your name Darling?" Royce. Rose's ex Royce?

"I'm Jake." One guy says touching my shoulder. I close my eyes. Let this be over. Let this be over.

"Get away from me." I say stiffly.

"Why? It's so dangerous for a girl like you to be out here this time of night." One says, All I can see is Jake. Towering over me. Not again. Please not again.. Go away. Leave me alone.

"I can manage." I whisper.

"Hear this? She can manage." It starts raining. No scratch that-it starts raining and snowing.

"I don't think she can."

"Guys maybe we shouldn't." One person says.

"Shut up. She's so pretty." One of the says. I try to run. One of them grabs my wrist yanking me back. Another one grabs my hair yanking it back also. I let out a scream. That scream becomes tires screeching.

"Help!" I yell crying now. One of them covers my mouth. No. Not again. Please dear God send and angel down to help me.

"What the hell!" Edward's sweet honey voice yells. I hear his footsteps. They pull me into deeper shadows.

"Sh..little girl. Don't you cry." One of them whispers licking my neck, and sliding his hand up my shirt. Like Jake did. So long ago. When I liked it. I bite the guy's finger. "Ow you bi-"

"Edward!" I scream. "Edward Hel-" They cover my mouth again. I close my eyes then I hear punches. And the guy lets go of my mouth. I open my eyes and see Edward scooping me up. We are both soaking wet. He stares at them intensly.

"We were joking! Just having a little fun." One of them says. I hide my face into Edward's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." I whimper. "Please." Edward only nods and walks away from them. I take in Edward's scent. So good. I run my fingers through his hair. I don't cry. He opens the car door and puts me in. He starts the car and goes into hyper speed mode.

"I might go back there and kill those people. Rip off there head and serve them to animals." Edward whispers. I buckle my seat belt. We go home. When we are home he gets out and carries me upstairs.

"Edward. Put me down." I whisper he does. I go to the bathroom and get a towel out. "Sit." I order coming out. He does. Still shaking, I dry off his head.

"I'll kill those bastards. I bet they're still there. I'll be back." He says I make him stay.

"Thank-you." I whisper.

"Don't say it. Don't say thank-you. I..Bella God dammit! I can't even tell you that I-" He cuts himself off. With the towel still on his bronze wet hair, I lift up his face and stroke his forehead. I see tear swelling in his eyes. I need to make it stop. I press my lips against his instantly blushing and pulling away.

"I'm..I..I'm sorry." I blush. "I kinda fell in love with you." He pulls me back in.

_**EPOV**_

Her lips press against mine, and then she takes her sweet lips away just as quickly. I'm not done with you yet Bella how dare you pull away. "I'm..I...I'm sorry." She blushes. "I kinda fell in love with you." She whispers. My eyes go big and I pull her in. I kiss her gently at first. She's the one deepening it. She tickles my lips with her tongue and I welcome her. I pull her to my bed, one quick move. Not letting her lips escape mine. She moans in my mouth. Then pulls away catching her breath. She gasps for air. I'm not fucking done kissing her yet. "Edward." She says as I kiss her neck. She brings my lips back to hers. Hey, whatever floats her boat. She tastes so good. With one hand I lift her up a little, deepening the kiss and pressing our bodies together. This is what I've yearned for. Right here is enough. She moans again. Longer this time. And I can't help but echo her moan. We pull away gasping for air. I smile crookedly at her. She giggles. Such a sexy seductive giggle and I meet her lips again. She runs her fingers through my hair and I press our bodies closer. To the limit. Well, with our wet clothes on. She loops one leg around my leg. And pulls me closer, yearning as I have. She giggles through our lips and I release her.

"What?" I ask gasping for air.

"Wow." She only says smiling like she's high. "You make me light headed."

"I'm a good kisser eh?" I ask, she nods. I chuckle.

"Show my how many times you've thought of doing this." I smile down at her. Her leg still looped around mine. Our bodies still touching. I kiss her forehead. Then cheek. Then other cheek. Then lips. Then neck. Left side, then right side. I trail down to her collar bone with my nose. Smelling her scent. Until, I feel a slight rise then a decline. To thin to be the bone of her collarbone. I look at what I just touched, it was a scar. I trace it gently with my fingers. "Edward..Don't." Bella says taking her leg of of mine.

"What-"

"Edward." She cuts me off. "I love you." I look at her and smile. The words I've longed to hear coming out of those soft, tasty lips. I touch the lips that said I love you twice.

"What happened?" I whisper coming closer to her lips.

"No..you'll ruin this moment." She whispers meeting my longing lips. Her taste explodes in my mouth. Passion explodes. And then she pulls away. We barely even kissed. And my head is spinning with lust. And love. "I want dry clothes." She says. I nods and leave her reluctantly, going in my drawer. I pull out my pajamas. And she pulls out hers. We stand there."You can use the bathroom first."

"Or we could use the bathroom together," I add smiling. She frowns. "Sorry, go ahead." She smiles and skips to the bathroom. She leaves a crack open and giggles playfully. When I say a crack I mean a crack with the space about from your middle finger to your thumb. I see her undress. Pulling off her top first. I go instantly hard. She giggles again and closes the bathroom door completely. Shit. I get dressed in my flannel green pajamas and a gray T shirt with a hole in them. I wait on her bed, just used to it I guess. She comes out after brushing her teeth and blushes, I smile and go brush my teeth . I come in to her lounging on her bed covering her eyes with her hands. I smile again and go into her bed, she doesn't notice so I go on top of her. She opens her eyes and smiles like she's still high. She hits my left arm and I roll my eyes going beside her. I pull her into my chest.

"We forgot to turn off the light." She whispers.

"I'll get it soon."

"You better." She says kissing my neck. The rock didn't go away so I can guess she can feel it. She brings her legs to her chin and sighs. This is a bed meant for one person and now we can fit three people in it. I just entered my heaven. "I love you." She says I can hear the smile in her voice. So..why can't I say the same thing? I love her I do. Why can't I say it too, my eyes close I find answer.

_"Mommy I love you." I said. She died._

_ "Daddy, I love you." He died._

_ "Katie love you." she died everyone I said love you to died. I can' bare I to see her die. Not Bells. Or is it the other way around...they said I love you too. _

"Hey Edward!" I look around and see this guy with no face. He's over something. It's foggy.

"Who are you?" I ask walking closer. He waves a knife in front of my face.

"Jake." He says, I gasp and look what he's draping over. HE's draping over Bella. "Dude, what this." He takes a knife and cuts the pink line on her collar bone. He licks the blood. "I just gave her another mark."

"Don't touch her!" I yell trying to run to them but something is holding me back. Jake grins.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks. "This bitch is going to get what she diserves."

"Don't touch Bella!" I yell.

"Bella? No her name's Isabella to me." Jake says. He looks at her and smiles. Then he lowers down his knife. He slits her throat. Blood comes pouring out fast. "She cheated on me," Jake says. "With you." He looks at me. Then looks back. "I won't kill you. I want her to die." He jabs Bella's gut and twists the knife. He takes it out and licks the blood. She makes a sound and coughs out blood, sending more blood out through her slit throat.

"Edward.." She whispers. "I love you."

My eyes snap open and I gasp for air. I begin to cry. "Edward.." Bella sighs. I look at she's still asleep. She snuggles closer into my sweating chest. I take her little, delicate hand and get her off of me. I go to my piano and try to remember my dream. I called the song "Bella's Lullaby" and she loved it. I begin trailing over the keys thinking about the song over and over again. I write what I make down and begin playing it fully. I now know the song by heart. I imagine her in her white dress again.

_"If I fall...will you catch me?"_

"Bella, if I fall will you catch me?" I whisper looking at her sleeping face. I go back to bed. I scoop her up. I cry into her shoulder feeling comfort from her warmth. I fall asleep ashamed of myself for crying and praying to God she will not die. I am falling. Into Bella's arms. She is falling into mine. We will catch each other. I've got to pray for this, pray for the best.

_**BPOV**_

I didn't mean for him to see me undressing. I giggled because I was so happy. I turned around and saw him staring back. I blushed but couldn't help but giggle looking at his face. I closed the door. I sunk to the floor smiling like a cartoon. Still lightheaded. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was so happy. So when I woke up to Edward crying in his sleep I was worried. Did he have second thoughts? Was it me? I opened my eyes. I kissed his tears. I wanted his pain to go away. "Edward.." I whispered. "I love you." I closed my eyes and he gasped. And cried more.

"Edward.." I mumbled. Then something moved my hand and pressure was relieved from Edward's side. He stood up. I opened my eyes and watched him. I went to his piano and began playing. A beautiful song. He also began writing it down. And then he played it without pausing and my eyes began drooping. I closed them. The music stopped.

"Bella..if I fall will you catch me?" Of course Edward. I wanted to say but I was in the between state of sleeping and not. He got up and I felt him again. I smiled. HE cried himself to sleep and I frowned.

"I will kill him too!" Jake's voice?

"No!" My voice? I'm watching myself yell and scream at nothing. "No! No! Don't!" Then there's blood. "Edward!" I see Edward's body drop on the floor. Pale. Bleeding. And dead. Like my parents. "Edward!" I scream bloody murder. "Edward!"

"Bella! Wake up!" My eyes snap open and I see his faced. Edward's I mean. And he's alive. I stare at him and then gasp covering my mouth. Tears swell in my eyes.

"Never leave me." I let out a sob. "Don't die." He scoops me up and kisses my forehead. I hide my face.

"Bella, love, look at me." I do uncovering my face. He kisses me gently.

"If you die on me Edward-"

"I won't."He whispers. "Don't you die on me either."

"I won't." I cry into his shoulder. He smiles.

"Good." I open my eyes again and look over to Edward. So it was all a dream. He's in his own bed.

"It was all a freaken dream!" I hear myself yelling.

"Bella sh." Edward says with a smirk.

"Bella? Edward? Time to wake up." Esme says knocking on the door.

"We are up!" I yell through the closed door.

"Oh..good! What a surprise!" And she dances down the stairs. I stare at Edward. Last night was it actually a dream or reality. Edward wears a smirk on and gets up. He comes over to me and kisses me, sending every electron jumping in my body. Electric waves zapping me. Making me so warm. Making my heart swell and my head dizzy. He pulls away.

"So what dream did you have?" He asks.

"Well...last night...I thought it was a dream." I say totally high off of Edward Cullen. "What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He says I nod. I'm high off of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And freaken glad of it. "Come on you." He says giving me a peck on my lips. "We'll be late for school."

"It's Saturday." I say.

"Then why did Esme want us up?" We both look at the door being knocked on again.

"You two wake up! Family Meeting starting soon." Jasper says. "It's about Bella." Oh...no.

_**~WOW ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER?!?!?!?!!?! What's the meeting about? And why does it revolve around Bella? Guess it...Review your guess. Anyways.....one more thing: READ "DITCHING" BY DOLPHINOGIRL AND "SIBLINGS" BY ONE OF MY VEIWERS CALLED: RHI-LA THEY ARE AWESOME STORIES OH AND....I hope it was okay doing my weekly shout out and mentioning your book. Rhi-la....Sorry if I was not welcomed in doing so.~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Suicide Is Painless

_**~Okay So....PLEASE review I felt like writing. I am also sorry that I spelled the name of Bella's book wrong. It is called Wuthering Heights and is an awesome book-just started reading it. Got a sprained ankle and it hurts..had extra time. My secret to this story is making it up as you go along ha ha. No...but I hope people like this story. I'm coming up with new stories for you guys so if you guys want more, please review and tell me so .Read my twin's story "Ditching" it is GREAT!~**_

_**BPOV**_

I look at Edward in alarm. What if they want to get me out of there? What if they hate me now? What if they want to give me another room? Okay, the last one I could work around. But, I just thought I _belonged_ next to Edward. But, I guess I should have known better. They are the perfect family, with beautiful people. I am just a broken piece of Bella, getting stitched back together by Edward. Edward meets my gaze and smiles.

"Bella, you look all worried." He says kissing my forehead.

"I am." I admit blushing. He sighs and puts his forehead on mine.

"why?"

"What if your parent's want to boot me out of here?" I ask biting my lip.

"Out of this room?"

"No! Our of Forks!" I say.

"Like that would happen." Edward says. "They love you way too much. Even if they did though, I would fucking come with you or you know...kidnap you."

"Mm...I like them both." I say smiling.

"Now come on." He says taking my hand. He stops and looks at me.

"What?"

"Good, you had no lip gloss or lipstick on." He says. I touch my lips. That's right. If...if they found out...I would be submitted to pure torture. We open the door and he lets go of my hand. We still need to talk more. We need to find where we stand in our relationship. If we make it public..or not...Probably not though. We follow Jasper downstairs. My heart speeding and nausea overcoming me. What is going on? We walk into the dining room and I see them _all_ of them sitting. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper (he just sat down next to Alice), Carlisle, and Esme. Esme was holding Carlisle's hand, beaming. I waved.

"Hey big hoot." I smile. Still nervous. They all chuckle. I swallow back something rising in my throat. Alice saw Edward sitting next to me and her face instantly lit up. But..Edward always sat next to me. Alice was next to Rose, Rose sat next to me. Alice whispered something in Rose's ear. Rose lit up and whispered in my ear.

"Oh my God. You. Edward. Really? Already?" I blushed. I didn't know Rose could be such a spaz.

"Okay, so we ordered this family meeting because of Bella." Esme said beaming still. She has that motherly glow to her.

"Continue." Edward says taking my hand. I squeeze it for comfort.

"We love having you Bella," Esme starts off. "You are like a...frankly an angel!" Um...cheesy.

"Your such a sweet girl, and we feel like your part of the family." Carlisle says.

"So.....your not going to throw me out?" I ask. Esme gasped.

Where...where is she going with this. Edward notices water. I notice everyone had glasses of water in it. I'm kind of reminded of a talk-show that has water in front of everyone and we are all the center of attention. Jasper holds his breath as Edward takes a drink. Esme says smiling brightly. I look as Edward's eyes go big and then he coughs up his water.

"What?" He asks.

"Won't it be great? Bella would be your sister Edward! Since you two are so close I figured it would be great." I lower my head. I feel myself numb again.

_"Mom! Mom! No Mom wake up! Wake up!" I cry. "Jake what...They're dead?" I said shocked __as the horrible realization went off like a light bulb._

"_That's right, they're dead." Jake said laughing coldly._

_ "Why! What did you do?" I yelled touching my mother's blood._

_ "We're finally free of them!" He says in a hollow shaky voice._

_ "What? No, you'll die. You'll go to prison and-" _

_ "No, no I won't." He says._

_ "How! You-"_

_ "Because, you...won't...tell them." He pushes me on the floor. "Right?"_

_ I start crying. "Why!" I scream. _"Why!"

_**EPOV**_

I remember this. I was about thirteen.

_"How would you like it if you lived with us?" Esme says after meeting with the court. _

_ "Someplace to..live?"_

_ "Yes, live and be loved. With a big brother. And another brother about your age." Esme says smiling warmly._

_ "I..I think...I would like it."_

_ "You want me and my husband, Carlisle, to adopt you?" She asks I nod furiously. I just want to be loved. And there, I think, I will find some of it._

This though was different. "God no! Actually the exact opposite." I look at my water and lift it up to my lips, taking a long swift drink. "We would like to adopt you." Wait. What? No. I love Bella. But not in that way. I cough up water in shock.

"What?" I ask, my throat hurting.

"Won't it be great? Bella would be your sister Edward! Since you two are so close I figured it would be great." Esme say quickly. I look at Bella, she puts her head down as her eyes glaze over.

"No, I don't think it would be so great." I say. Bella, don't. Please don't leave this important conversation. Don't zone out. Don't remember.

"Why not?" Esme looks taken back.

"Because-"

"Why!" Bella suddenly yells. I stare at her. We _all stare at her_. "I don't _want _to be adopted!" She yells.

"Why?" Esme asks.

"Because I don't!" She screams bloody murder. I look at Carlisle. He looks at me. I hear his mental thought: _"What's going on?"_ "That would mean...My parent's...my stepdad...I can't be adopted and forget about it!" She yells.

"forget what?" Esme asks.

"Them!" What a blunt direct answer. "If I have new parent's...no. I won't. You..you people can not change my mind."

"Bella, you wouldn't be forgetting them if you moved on and you would be happy." Carlisle outstretches a hand towards Bella. "I promise." She stares at it. Then stands up. Without saying a word she walks upstairs. We are silent. Then I blurt:

"You guys really screwed up this time." I say sighing.

"What?" Esme asks. Rose stands next to me. Alice stands next to Rose.

"You guys can't make her just...let you adopt her. Think about how she feels." Rose says.

"She was close to her family." I whisper. "I get that now."

"Then let me ask you this Edward: why did you let us adopt you?" Esme asks.

"Because, I wasn't as close," I say sadly. "I had shut off any emotions I had, a long time ago. Me punching the walls was me imagining my mother's face." I say. "And my aunt's."

"But we..we love-"

"I don't care!" I yell. "She is upstairs _crying because of you two!"_ I yell walking up the stairs. "I am not letting Beautiful Bella cry anymore." I say opening my door. I see her curled in a ball on the floor. She didn't even make it to the bed. I scoop her up and bring her to her bed. I lay down beside her, watching her blank face. It goes darker. And darker. Her eyes get blanker and blanker, to the point where I'm worried about her. What if she never comes out of this state? I kiss her lips. "Bella, come back to me." I whisper. I kiss her again and her lips start trembling.

"I...I don't want to cry anymore." She whispers. "I want to be totally numb. I want to go to the bottom of the sea and never come out again."

"Then where would that leave me?" I ask. "I don't want another person I love to kill herself."

"Another?" She asks me meeting my eyes for the first time.

"Yeah, you want to hear the story." I ask intertwining our fingers together. She just nods. "Okay well as you know my mother was selling her body and...one day..."

We went to the doctor, it was raining. Carlisle was doing tests on my mother, taking her blood. And testing it. My mother kept praying and crying. "I love you Edward." She kept saying. "Right now momma is scared." I held her hand tightly.

"Why?" I asked. "You can tell me, I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Of course. Your my little man now." She smiled. "Momma might be very sick." She said as we stood there in the waiting room. Carlisle came out with a grave face, and took my mother to the side. I eavesdropped.

"We have your test results Ma'am." Carlisle said.

"And? Am I sick?"

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"With?" My mother asked biting her lip.

"We did numerous tests. The last test we did...we..it was just a guess." Carlisle said. "How many sexual partners have you had?"

"Why-"

"Let's start off with the recent ones." He said.

"Why do you need to know?" My mother asked embarrassed with herself.

"Because we need to contact them immediately."

"Why? What do I have? Why won't you tell me!" My mother asked.

"You have an STD which is a Sexually Transmitted Disease. But this kind of virus can be shared through needles also."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You came back with HIV positive." Carlisle asked. My mother gasped then cried.

"My baby!" She cried.

"Are you pregnant?" Carlisle asked.

"No! Edward! Who is going to take care of him while I'm gone?" She cries.

"Well, we can give you medication and you will die about when he turns eighteen. We would have put you on medication sooner but...you didn't have enough insurance or money for the tests." Carlisle sighed. "As for Edward...do you have any close family members?"

"Yes." She nods.

"I would recommend him staying with those relatives for the weekend. So you can plan on when to tell him." Carlisle said. His pager went off then. He checked it. "I'm sorry but I need to go and help a patient of mine coding." He says running off saying: "I'm sorry!" My mother grabbed her stomach and covered her mouth. She ran into the woman's bathroom and threw up. She came out and saw me. She grew paler and grabbed my hand getting out her cell phone.

"Theresa?" My mother said. "Can Edward stay with you just for two days...uh-huh...well...I need to talk to you...I have....yeah I'm sick. I have..Edward cover your ears for momma." I did as she told my aunt she had a terminal illness, crying into the phone. I went to my aunt's house. My mother saying good-bye and that she loved me no matter what happened. She left me. Theresa, my aunt, drank Vodka and Whiskey. Spitting out words to me.

"It's your fucking fault." She once said. "Your a fucking disgrace to this family. You are your mother's poison and I hope you die."

I ran away from her, and went to mother's apartment. I opened the door. The room was flooding. Little puddles of water pooling into the floor. The bathroom door was closed but there was water coming out from there. I then saw blood. I ran, I heard my sneakers screeching on the floor and swung the the bathroom door open. There I saw my mother. Pale. In the water. Blood still coming out of her right wrist. My mother was still in her clothes. I shut the water off and tried to get my mother out. I ran and got the house phone, dialing 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My mother....she slit her right wrist and I think she's dead."

"This is what I want you to do honey. Check her pulse. What is your name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen." I said. "We live.." I told them my address.

"Does your mother have a pulse?"

"Yeah but it's slow."

"How many beats?"

* * *

"Check her breathing." I do.

"She isn't breathing."

"you need to do CPR. Now listen carefully." I learned how to do CPR.

"When is the ambulance getting here!" I yelled.

"They should be there soon hun. Now keep doing that." I do.

"Ed...ward..." My mother rasped.

"My mother she said my name!" I said. There was a shred of hope.

"Stop..I want..I want to die." My mother said.

"Check her pulse." The emergency women said.

"It's not getting faster." I said and my mother said something.

"I love you." She rasped and her eyelids fell at the same time as the ambulancemen showed up. MY mother was pronounced dead. In front of my eyes. I went to her funeral. I saw Theresa.

"Your mother gave you to me." She said talking to me like I was some thing. "I don't want you. You are poison. You make me sick. You are dead to me. You killed my twin." Theresa said. I went to court and was going to go into foster care when Esme just fell in love with me.

"How would you like it if you lived with us?" Esme said after meeting with the court.

"Someplace to..live?" I asked

"Yes, live and be loved. With a big brother. And another brother about your age." Esme said smiling warmly. Reminding me of my mother's smile. I've almost forgotten it.

"I..I think...I would like it."

"You want me and my husband, Carlisle, to adopt you?" She asked I nodded furiously. I just wanted to be loved. And there, I thought, I would find some of it. They put me in therapy. I got 'better' laddie-da-de-da...and that happy shit and then you came. And made me feel...again.

"....The End." I smile down at her.

"Edward?"

"What?" I ask.

"I think...I can tell you...what happened to me..full on. With no interruptions."

"Then we need to find a place where there is no interruptions." I say.

"Yeah." She nods.

"I know!" I say getting up. "Get on your coat. I'll show you something beautiful." I say. She does. I get on my leather coat. "Ready?" I ask we need to face the downstairs. She nods. I take her hand and we run downstairs, running out the door. We hear Esme ask:

"Where are you two going?" We keep running. We are running through the forrest. IT starts raining. And snowing. Like last night. Memories of last night come flooding back to me and I turn around and pull her in. I kiss her in the rain. I feel her smile underneath our lips. She will never be adopted. I will never allow it. She licks my bottom lip and I welcome her again. What was supposed to be an innocent kiss turned into a tongue tied kiss. She sucks on my top lip while I suck on her bottom. She releases and looks high again.

"Wow. Best part of my day." She smiles. I smile crookedly down at her and pull her deeper in the forest. We past by our waterfall and our cottage. We go into my favorite part. My meadow. It becomes our meadow. She smiles going into the middle, trees surrounding us, she twirls. Looking so beautiful. I remember my dream. I come up behind her and lift her up. We twirl together.

"Edward!" She yelps as we loose balance. We tumble over and she lands on top of me. We needed some fun before talking about more serious, sad, depressing things. She blushes and giggles. She lays there on my chest. Then strips herself off and lays next to me. Wet grass tickling her cheek. We intertwine our fingers again. We stare at each other. "Ready?" She asks.

I go closer to her and run my fingers through her soft hair. She lays back on my chest. I breath in her scent and sigh heavily. I am ready for anything. If she can tell me. I can listen. This is her story. And this will be a big one. Our legs looping together, her head on my chest, my hand through her hair, and her scent filling my heart. Making me high off of Bella. My Beautiful Bella, my Bells ringing in my ears waking me up softly. She is going to tell me her story. "I'm ready if you are." I whisper. Barely audible. She take a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

"Okay. Here we go."

_**~Sorry, this chapter was a little bit short. I don't think you guys will mind though...I hope Eek! GO DOLPHINOGIRL! And her story: "Ditching" Girly, add another chapter for me will ya? 3**_


	10. Chapter 10: Fences

_**~Okay people! I love reading reviews it gets me all giddy and makes me want to write more! Ha, ha. I'm really excited..I'm thinking of doing ANOTHER FANFICTION? LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! GOT SOME GREAT IDEAS!!!!!!!~**_

_** BPOV**_

I lay on his chest taking everything in. This was his place. And he was showing it to me. Without hesitation. He's shown me so much, told me so much-I have to do the same. For him. For us. I breathe in his scent. I'm ready to tell him. Though my heart, it's pounding. Not just because I'm near him, because I'm about to tell him. Every last detail. Every single feeling. Every pleasure I've ever felt. Every tear I've ever shed. I can hear his heartbeat pounding fast too. I smile, closing my eyes. It's relaxing to me, his heartbeat I mean, and I feel that no matter what....He'll always be there. Because, he loves me. He hasn't said it out loud but I know. I know someday he will say it out loud to me. As soon as he is stitched back together by me. He's stitching me together so, I gotta fix him too. Somehow. "Okay," I sigh. "Here we go." I breathe in his scent again. Every cell jumps with joy at his scent. I have to stay calm though. "Well, after a couple of months after the whole striking me down thing...Jake...he was starting..to act different again."

It was a summer night and we were making out by a outdoor movie held by the community. We weren't paying attention, we were in the back of his car having such a good time. Then he started riding his hand up my thigh. I was wearing a mini skirt. I felt uncomfortable.

"Jake," I said pulling away. "I'm not ready yet."

"But I am." He said whining.

"But I'm not." I said. He sighed and was off of me. We sat there silent for a second.

"This is because of another guy," HE sighed in utter defeat.

"What?" I asked hugging him. I kissed his cheek. "I would never cheat on you."

"Isabella don't act so innocent," He said looking straight into my eyes. "I see you. Flirting with other boys."

"What?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy. "What are you smoking these days?" I ask.

"Don't play so dumb with me you little slut!" He yelled. I winced at the tone of his voice.

"We already been through this!" I yelled back. "I never cheated on you!"

"Yeah okay...Adan."

"He's just a friend!" I yelled.

"A straight friend."

"Why does it matter?" I asked. I was so fucking annoyed. We were silent for a second. "We can't build our relationship over distrust. What happened Jake? Why..all of the sudden do you not trust me anymore?" I whispered.

"Because.." He said taking my hair. "Your a fucking liar. And a whore!"

"Your scaring my Jake!" I yelled as he made me sink down to the ground.

"I better be..I'm afraid of loosing you," He punched me. "Every," another "Day," A punch in the gut. "Of," He flips me over. "My," He hits my back and flips me over again. "Life!" He hit me in the chest. I began crying. I couldn't breathe much. "And you won't tell anyone this happened," He said. "Because if you do, I'll fucking kill you, and your mom. Don't breakup with me either." I just wanted the pain to go away.

"Of course not," I whispered gaining my breath. "I love you too much to breakup with you." This continued for months.

He started controlling everything I did. Soon, I couldn't hang out with my friends. Especially any friends who were the opposite sex. One day one of my guy friends started talking to me in the hallway. "Isabella," He said. I tried to run but he grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the side. Adan. He was like a brother to me."What happened to your face?" He asked noticing the black eye I had gotten.

"N..n..no...nothing." I stuttered looking away.

"I know you, you can't lie to me."

"I said it was nothing." I whispered.

"Then what happened?" he asked. In looked at him and then the picture of a student holding a diploma.

"I uh..fell you know how clumsy I get in gym." I said quickly then laughed nervously.

"You fell in gym?" HE asked.

"Yeah, well I actually didn't _fall _as much as a basketball came in contact with my eye." I said laughing nervously again. "I swear it wasn't there then it suddenly fell right on my eye." I said. "It's almost better see?" I touched the black eye and winced. "Okay, it has some more time to heal."

He chuckled. "I haven't seen you lately, you kind of...shut off."

"Well...I'm a little busy."

"You don't smile anymore." He said. "I'm worried a little. You used to always smile, and then after a couple of months.....when you started dating Jake.....bruises started appearing. And you stopped smiling. You haven't hung out with your friends in a while. We are all worried. All worried about you." Tears swelled in my eyes. I hugged him.

"Adan!" I cried. "I can't tell you! Okay? I just..I can't!" I ran away to the girl's bathroom. I cried in there. He saw right through me. They all did. He was not the only one who came up to me that day questioning me and Jake's relationship. My English teacher, Mrs. Kite came up to me. We've always been close.

"Isabella," She began. "Have a seat." I did. "How are you?" She asked smiling warmly, she sat down at her desk.

"Very well thank-you." I said smiling back. It was a fake smile. "How are you?"

"Worried. About you." She said. "Your grades have been dropping dramatically in this class. You haven't been smiling. I miss your bright smile."

"I'm smiling right now Mrs. Kite."

"No, no your not." She said. "You know you can come talk to me...did you know before I met my husband I was abused by my boyfriend?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh!" I faked it. I didn't actually feel surprised at all. And she knew it.

"So if you..ever need to talk..come to me." I didn't though. The warning's were there. To dump Jake I mean. I never really thought it would affect my family either.

That afternoon, after school I got a call on my cell phone. I just got grounded too, I was on my computer too late. The cell was ringing: Facedown By: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It was Jake's song. I answered.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"I'm coming to meet you." He said.

"You can't. I'm grounded."

"Why?"

"My stupid mother found out about my night conversations with you." We were speaking dirty over the internet.

"Oh....bitch." He said. "Okay....well...see you in a bit."

"Jake I just said you can't come over."

"Don't worry Baby. I'll make your pain in the ass parents and step dad see our side."

"What's that supposed to mean Jake?" I asked a little scared. Damn warning bells were ringing noisily in my ears.

"Gotta go by love ya."

"Uh-huh." I didn't. I hated him. I heard Charlie's voice downstairs. I didn't get off my bed.

"Hey Charlie!" Jake's voice.

"Hiya Jake! How's Billy doin' these days?" Jake? The voice goes silent. All of them. I hear a muffled scream from my mother then silence. Ten minutes later, I hear footsteps creeping upstairs.

A knock on my door. I opened it to see Jake. With a blindfold in his hand. "I have a surprise for you. Turn." He orders. I do, not wanting to anger him. He leads me downstairs and takes the blindfold off. The first thing I notice is the sun streaming in. Children yelling with joy. So innocent. And children playing. Then I see my mother laying down, eyes closed, hands tied behind her back. To the left of her is Charlie. To the right, Phil. "Let's play a game shall we?" He asks . "Which one should die first?" "I just want to play. Ennie mini minie moe-"

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"Okay, Phil then." He said lifting up his knife. A long jagged blade. With a golden handle to it. Where did he get it. I watched as he hit Phil repeatedly with the blade. Phil woke up.

"Ah!" Phil screamed as Jake twisted the blade and then he pulled it out just as quickly. Phil died instantly.

"Which one next?" He said laughing. Shaking. Like a mad person. I couldn't say anything."Your right Charlie should die next. I'll make it quicker for him. He won't feel a thing." My legs started buckling. Why couldn't I stop Jake as he killed my own father. Twisting the blade and pulling it out without hesitation. Charlie never woke up. "I wonder how blood tastes." He said licking a little off the blade. My legs collapsed. "It actually isn't that bad.." He shrugs licking more off of it. My mother wakes up. I watch as she looks around. She screams.

"Mom?" I gasp.

"Isabella! What's going on!" She cries.

"Sh, sh, sh Mrs. Dwyer." Jake said cooing her. "It'll be quicker if you don't squirm." My mother looks from him to me in panic.

"Isabella help me! Go get the phone." I watch as Jake kills my mother too. "Ah!" She screamed. He twisted the blade. "I love you," She said before he pulled the blade out. Making Phil's, Charlie's, and her blood mix together. Seeping towards me. I crawled to her body.

"Mom! Mom! No Mom wake up! Wake up!" I cried. "Jake what...They're dead?" I said shocked as the horrible realization went off like a light bulb.

"That's right, they're dead." Jake said laughing coldly.

"Why! What did you do?" I yelled touching my mother's blood.

"We're finally free of them!" He says in a hollow shaky voice.

"What? No, you'll die. You'll go to prison and-"

"No, no I won't." He says.

"How! You-"

"Because, you...won't...tell them." He pushes me on the floor. "Right?"

I started crying. "Why!" I screamed.

"Sh.." He says putting the knife near me.

"Ah!" I yell. He kisses me to muffle my scream. He pulls apart. "Please..please..don't."

"Shut up." He says. "This is your fault. I did this for you! So we could be alone! And this is how you repay me?" He ripped my shirt. "By acting like a bitch?" He yanked off my clothing. Yanked of his.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"Shut up! You want the police coming in here? Destroying our moment of victory?"

"Victory! Stop it! Get away from me!" He went inside me. I screamed because it hurt. I tried to fight against him. He covered my mouth. I was naked and my parent's, Phil's blood was circling around me. They're pale bodies becoming a white blur. I began crying. I looked into his blank, emotionless, smiling, nonchalant eyes. They scared me even more. They were dark and evil. Not like the Jake that actually loved me. No..this was a monster.

"The pain will end soon." Jake cooed but it didn't. He got more violent with my body and the pain got worse. "Ah!" He yelled. Why is he screaming. "Isabella!" He stopped raping me for a minute and kissed my neck putting the knife on my collar bone and cutting my collar bone. The skin peeled off making a big gash. It bled.

"Ah!" I screamed louder. He kissed and licked the gash,

"That..That is _my mark_." He said. He got off of me. He got dressed. I lied there. Going numb. The I went into a circle. I was covered in blood. Not just any other blood. The people I truly loved bled out and was washing Jake off of me. I wanted to take a shower. Wash everything off. I couldn't move though. I cried.

"I love you so much." Jake said after ten minutes I finally regained my voice.

"I hate you!"

"It's not over yet. You're coming with me." I was mortified. Scared. I didn't want him to come near me.

"POLICE!" Jake took my clothes.

"Sorry Honey, gotta go! I'll be back for you though!" He ran away.

"Follow him!" A woman with blazing red hair screamed. They tried but Jake got into his car and lost them.

"Jesus Christ," Victoria said gasping and looking at my naked skin. No, not another person. I cried louder. It's okay...it's alright...it's over." Victoria said wrapping me with a scratchy blanket.

"It's over.." I whispered. "It's over." I was staring at my mother's, my father's, Phil's blood. At their bodies.

"Let's get you washed up." Victoria whispered helping me up. It was like I was a robot. I mechanically went outside. Before I could glance at the reporters, the people looking around, I was in the car. Victoria's car. "My name is Victoria and I am an FBI agent. No need to be worried." She whispered pulling away from the driveway. We drove to her hotel room and she started the shower for me. I went in and let the water wash the blood off. I had so much taken away from me.

Love.

My feelings.

My virginity.

My innocence.

My inner strength.

Basically...Myself.

One person took away Myself.

From me. I couldn't grasp why would someone do that. To someone they said they loved.

I pulled my legs to my chin and started rocking back and forth. I hid my eyes. I tried closing them but all I saw was Jake. And his dark evil eyes. Sweating. And yelling my name. Moaning it in my ear. It made me disgusted with the name: Isabella. I began hating...myself. I shampooed my hair and washed the blood off of me. But when I looked at my flesh...I saw more blood. More and more of it. Surrounding the whole bathroom. And no mater how hard I tried, I just..couldn't scrub it off. The door opened and I screamed.

"It's okay...what's your name?" Victoria asked.

"Isabella..no just call me Bella." I whispered.

"Oh, there are clothes out here for you. Sorry if they're a tad big. Your so short." She left. I now noticed the water was becoming cold and shut it off. I opened the curtain. And saw Jake standing there with a knife in his hand. I couldn't scream. And then I blinked. He went away. I got dressed in a blue shirt and some Capri's that could have passed off as pants for me. I opened the door. My brain foggy. Like I was trying to forget something.

"I have to bring you in for questioning," Victoria said. "We have to go out one more time, put on my sandals." She said pointing to the flip flops. I did and we left to the police department. I was sitting in the interrogation room before I knew it. I was staring at a fly landing on the table and cleaning itself. Victoria and another person came in. His name was Laurent. They sat across from me.

"Hello, Isabella?" Laurent asked.

"Just Bella." I mumbled.

"Okay then we have to ask you a couple of questions." Laurent said,

"Let's start off with the murderer." Victoria said. "We have a license plate number, and we all got a pretty good look at him but...do you know him personally?"

I nodded. "He was my b..b..boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" I nodded at Laurent's question-biting my lip.

"His name was Jacob Black. But I called him Jake. A couple of months ago.........he became..abusive." Feelings start flooding out and I start crying. "It's all my fault. I should have broken up with him. It's my fault my parent's are dead. He told me if I ever broke it off with him or if I told anyone he would kill me. I should have gone to the police....I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" I cried.

"What were his motives?" Victoria asked gently.

"Me. He wanted to spend time with me..He killed my parent's and stepfather and then _rapped me!_ I couldn't do anything! Maybe if I did-"

"He rapped you?" Laurent asked. I nodded. "We will have to run some tests. For now please identify these photographs." He places three photographs in front of me. I picked up my mother's dead body.

"This is Reene Dwyer. My mother." I whispered. I picked up my father's photograph."This is Charlie Swan, my biological father. And this," I pick up Phil's photograph. "Is my stepfather, Phil Dwyer." I place them like they were, the photographs fitting together making a scene like a puzzle. "I don't know where he go the knife..I don't even think he took it with him....but he stabbed each one in the gut, twisted the knife, and then pulled it out." I mumbled.

"Thank-you. Please come with us." Victoria said. I went and they took pictures of the bruises Jake gave to me. And then took his semen from me. I threw up when I knew there was semen from him. On me. I fell asleep and the next morning I woke up in the police office. I forgot everything.

"Why am I here?" I asked Victoria.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. It was called: "Post Traumatic Stress" but a form of it. Forgetting everything. The brain blocks memories from you to make you heal. Or some odd shit like that. As Victoria explained, memories flooded back in. The phone rang and Victoria picked it up.

"This is the police-....Oh..get the tracker on!" Victoria whispered. "I'm sorry who? She's not available." I heard the last part:

"Well tell Isabella Swan that her boyfriend is coming soon to get her." It was Jake's yelling voice. I winced and began to feel a lump rising up in my throat. It turned out he was calling from a payphone. We couldn't understand why the tracker picked up five different locations. We had a meeting about me.

"There is no other option!" Victoria exclaimed. "The Witness Protection Program is the only way to protect this child! The killer knows her a Isabella Swan. We could change it to Bella Swan. Move her to a discrete location..a place where the killer would never expect to find her. And I have the perfect place. And the perfect family."

"Oh do tell us." Laurent said sarcastically.

"Forks, Washington." Victoria said. "And the one's to look after her will be the Cullen family. No one needs to know where she lives. And my husband would be close by. Dr. Carlisle served in the military force to know the proper action for this sort of thing."

"Where you and your husband lives?" The head guy asked.

"Yes." Victoria nodded.

"Get Carlilse on the phone now." Laurent said. They did and talked to him. I was to see a photograph of him before boarding the plane and then I came to the Cullen's house. I met Edward. And you know the rest.

"The End." I say realizing I am crying. Silently crying.

_**EPOV**_

Holy Shit God just shit. My Bella has a dark past. And she lost her virginity. To a total asshole who rapped her in front of her dead parents. Then told her he still loved her. And she told me this. The only thing crossing my mind is:

I'M GOING TO RIP THAT FUCKING MUTT'S FACE OFF AND THEN CUT HIS DICK OFF AND MAKE HIM SWALLOW IT. Ew.

He deserves worse.

"I remember thinking: She's not dead. They are not dead. And then I made up my mind. No matter what-I would never _ever let anyone adopt me_ and try to replace my broken family." She whispered. I lifted her face. It was not raining. Just snowing. And it's sticking to the ground lightly, crushing on Bella's lovely hair.

"Never leave me." I whisper kissing her. I know it's not a good time and I taste her tears. She kisses me back though. She runs her fingers through my hair. And there is a certain innocence buried in her lips. And I taste it. I want more of it but I don't. I don't want to hurt her. She opens her mouth I open mine and we welcome each other. Her warm body embracing me, me embracing her. I run my fingers through her soft hair, tangling it. She pulls away gasping for breath. Then she jumps back in. And then we both pull apart. Gasping for air. Seeing our breath intertwining with each other. She shivers. She must be cold. "I made a new song. You want to hear it?" I ask.

"Yes." She says gasping for air. My throat begins to hurt because of the coldness in the air. We walk slowly together. Going home. We enter the house, it's dark, everyone's asleep, Carlisle's in the ER. We creep upstairs. She goes and changes into her pajamas while I do too. She comes out, I told her everything and I feel partly naked. Like a band-aid was ripped off my skin. I can't imagine how she feel right now. She hopes in bed. "I'm ready." She whispers putting a blanket over her aching red eyes. I start playing Bella's Lullaby. She falls asleep instantly. I look at her and see her smiling. I smile in response and crawl in bed also. I turn off the light.

"Bella." I whisper getting under the blankets. "Are you truly okay? Do you think it's okay to love me?" I touch her cheek. "Do you think it's okay for me to love you?" As if to answer me she sighed and smiled. I smiled back and fell asleep.

_**BPOV **_

I'm running. In a forest. I'm trying to run away from something.

_"Adopt you?" Esme's Voice_

_ "I'm coming for you." Jake's voice_

_ "Don't run away from me!" Edward's voice. I stop and look at them all staring at me. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jake....My dead parents and Phil. They still look dead. Then I'm surrounded by walls. White walls. I hear a part of a song by a group called Paramore._

_ "I'm sitting in a room, made up of big white walls and in the halls there are people looking through the window in the door they know exactly what we're here for. Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be..Your always on display for everyone and learn from don't you know? You can't turn back. Because, this road is all you'll ever have!" I do not obey the song and look up. My eyes widen as I see blood gushing towards me. _

_ "Ah!" I yell crying as the blood hits my white skin. I float on the blood until the blood rises that it hits the ceiling. I can't go anywhere. I sink blood rushing inside my mouth. I choke on it. I hand reaches in and pulls me out. I see Edward's face. He's pale. And smells gross. _

_ "Bella," He chokes. "Why..why did you kill me?" What? I look down from his face to his stomach. My hand on his wound. "You killed me." He whispers. "And I loved you." _

I gasp and open my eyes. Coughing. I run into the bathroom and throw up. What's wrong with me? My stomach hurts. Oh my God it hurts so much. IT feels like something...something's inside of it. I gasp again. How many days has it been since...? Oh my God. I touch my stomach and whimper. "No." I cry. "No!"

_**~WOW ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Hahahahahaha tell me what you think yes this chapter is **__**short too. Sorry. So what's wrong with Bella? CHECK OUT "DITCHING!"~**_


	11. Chapter11:Pregnancy Test this is short

_**~Okay people one question: IS BELLA PREGO? You will soon find out..I promise. Today the story will go a little deeper. A little more mature. Not like last chapter, yes the last chapter was very mature but I don't mean sex mature. I mean....well...you'll know when you read! Please review it makes me all giddy and wants me to write more and more and more! I will definitely MAKE MORE BOOKS! ALL OF THEM WILL BE MATURE!~**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke up to Bells beside me. She had this certain.....darkness yet glow to her. She looked paler than she usually was. I pressed my lips against her forehead. No fever but...I'm still worried about her. She has never looked this sick. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles shyly. "Good morning." I whisper.

"Yeah....you too." And those words..I knew something was wrong. Something was off with her.

"Do you feel okay?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah..kinda." She's acting so..so..so lifeless. Not the Bells I know and love. "I'm hungry." She whispers. Going paler.

"I'll make you breakfast in bed!" I exclaim standing up.

"You don't have to." She says. "I need to go shopping today."

"For?"

"I...I...food!" She says. "I want some food to cook a special recipe with." She's lying.

"Then we could go and eat breakfast in a restaurant or something." I say.

"Nah..now that I think about it...I would like breakfast downstairs. But..I got to go shopping on my own." She says smiling innocently. "I need some time alone. I think I might go over Rose's house too." She says standing up.

"She's probably downstairs now.." I say. I'm so worried about my Bella. She never keeps a secret from me. We go downstairs and see Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Bella chimes. "Rose could I talk to you for a sec?" She asks. I see Bella's eyes fill with tears. "Alone?" She asks walking outside. Rose stands up.

"Something's wrong." I hear her mumble and she runs after Bells. Then I hear Bella's truck running. And before I know it they're gone.

"What did you do this time Edward?" Alice asks.

"Nothing I swear. I woke up and she was like this." I say sitting down.

"Well, there goes my breakfast." Emmett sighs.

"You can make your own." Jasper snaps.

"Jasper honey, what's wrong?" Alice asks Jasper.

"The way Bella was feeling..." Jasper clenches his jaw. "It was like she was in total depression. It was like no one could get her out of it."I stand up and look out the window.

"Bella," I whisper. "Tell me what's wrong we never keep secrets."

_**BPOV**_

I go inside my truck and start it. I didn't even get dressed out of my pajamas. Rose opens the door and closes it.

"You need me to drive?" She asks.

"Please," My voice cracks and we change seats. She pulls away slowly and then zooms down the road.

"Where to?" She asks.

"Your house."

"Got it." She says. She pulls into a driveway. I see a small brown house, very down to earth homey. We go inside. I note the small door as she opens it, it's dark. "My parent's are at work already." She explains. "Come on, let's go to my room." I follow her up tiny stairs. She opens a purple door and I go into a small dark blue room. We sit on her pink bed. It's a pretty room but...a little too much color for me. "What's going on Bella?" She asks sitting next to me on her bed. I look at her. I can tell her. She was raped too. I can trust Rose. Rose is my friend. I open my mouth and close it six more times.

"I..I...I think...Rose...I think I might be pregnant!" I say closing my eyes. There is silence I finally look at her. Her mouth hung open. My throat goes dry.

"When did...how...why do you think that?" She asks and I touch my stomach.

"It's just a feeling," I begin. "Last night..I had a nightmare with a lot of blood in it...then..I woke up and puked," Rose shivers. "And I felt like something..I don't know..something was inside of me." She stands up and walks over to her computer. She clicks on internet explorer and types in something. "Rose what..?" I trail off looking at what she just typed in:

_'Pregnancy due to rape'_ she clicked on a site it said: _"4.7% of adult rapes end up with pregnancy." _

"It doesn't say anything about 17 year old girls though." She sighs. "My father told me when I thought I might be pregnant is that many young girls do not get pregnant because rape hurts. And the woman or girl rejects him. He said about one in ten girls end up pregnant. I thought he might be wrong. I wasn't pregnant but...you still might be." She runs her fingers through her golden hair and then looked at me. "What if you are? What would you do? Abort the pregnancy? Give it up for adoption? I can't imagine you would want to take care of it." I was quiet. Information buzzing in my ear. 4.7% of adults end up pregnant. Rose's father said 1 in 10 girls end up pregnant. What if..what if I'm one of the one in ten girls..? "Bella, come on. Earth to Bella." Rose says waving her hand in front of my face. I looked at her.

"I'm back." I said blushing.

"We need to go and buy a pregnancy test then go to your house." Rose said and I noticed something on her left hand. I picked it up and saw a diamond ring. I look at her. Rose blushes. "Come on." Rose was having a happy ending and I'm happy for her. Where's my happy ending though?

"No way." I follow her and we go at a convenience store. Mike was working there. My throat closed. Shit. My cheeks were in a flame. Rose followed my eyes. She took my hand and led me to the pregnancy tests. She opened her phone.

"Esme? We're here. Which one..yeah okay...see you in a little bit." She gives me the test. I follow her to the counter and Mike checks me out and then looks at what I put in front of him. "I'm so happy Esme! You might be pregnant!" Rose smiles at me. "Bye." She closes her phone.

"Hello Bella." Mike says staring at my cleavage.

"Um Mike right?" Rose asks pointing to his name tag. "her face is up here." She points to my face. And pays for my pregnancy test.

"Esme's pregnant?" Mike asks ringing the test up my cheeks are still blazing hot.

"Yes," Rose answers before I do. "You know her?"

"My father knows Dr. Carlisle he kinda saved my dad's life." He says as Rose hands him the money and he hands us the bag.

"That's good for your dad," Rose says she sounds like a bitch. "Good bye and if you stare at Bella's boobs again I'll rip your eyes out of your head." She says and Mike snaps his head up again and blushes. She rolls her eyes and we go home. We go inside.

"Bella!" Edward says coming by me and kissing my lips. "I was so worried about you." I take it Esme and Carlisle are not here. I blush. But everybody else is.

"We have to go upstairs." Rose says. "Do not come in your bedroom. Alice! Get some water. Lots of it. And follow us upstairs." We follow her orders.

"What's in the bag?" Edward asks.

"None of your business." Rose says.

"Why?"

"It's tampons! Happy!??!?!!" Rose yells. I blush scarlet red as we run upstairs. "No one I mean no guys or Esme come upstairs!" Rose yells. Alice follows close behind.

"Babe-" Emmett's voice was cut off by Rose slamming the door.

"Bella, tell her." Rose says as Alice gives me the water.

"I might be pregnant." I whisper.

"HOW?!?!?!" Alice yells.

"I was raped."

"Oh."

"By my ex."

"Oh."

"He killed my parents and Phil and that's how I ended up here."

"Oh my god." Alice hugs me. Rose hugs me as I drink. Until I gotta shoves the box in my hands and pushes me into the bathroom. I read the directions.

"Okay.." I open it. And do the test. I flush after I do my thing. And put the test on a dry surface. I wash my hands and start pacing. "Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative." I chant. Rose comes in with Alice and the watch me as I pace. We wait about thirty minutes. Just to make sure. Even though we just had to wait about fifteen minutes. "Negative. Please. Oh God please. Negative." I opened my eyes and saw. "Rose, what does two lines mean?" I whisper. She picks up the test and drops her head. "Negative?" I ask hopefully.

"Bella," She whispers. "It's positive." I stare at her for a second. Two lines...positive..not negative..I'm..pregnant?

_"That...That is my mark." _I touch my stomach. And sink to the floor. I bring my legs to my chin and rock back and forth. I cry. _"Love ya." _No. He never loved me. _"Baby." _I am carrying his child. _"That...That is my mark." _Yes, yes it is.

"You still don't know if your pregnant. You need to go to the doctor to make sure that-"

"Alice she knows." Rose says. "We learned that in what. 5th grade?"

"Shut up." I whisper. "I have to tell everyone. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper...Edward..I don't need this. Why me? And then theres the getting huge part and everyone will know."

"Your not aborting the pregnancy?" Alice asks.

"I don't believe this baby should not have a chance to live a life. Even if I don't want it." I say.

"Then what are you going to do when it's here?" Rose asks

"Adoption is always an option." I quote my life skills teacher from 8th grade.

"Yeah well there's a lot of girls who become attached to the baby living inside of them." Alice whispers

"Then I won't become attached."

"It's not something you can control." Alice says.

"Shut up Alice. We need to support Bella. And we need to help her tell everyone."

_**EPOV**_

They come downstairs again. Bella gabbing her stomach. I knew she didn't feel well. "Bells." I say picking her up. "I'll bring you to the couch. Do you feel okay?" She kisses me deeply as I put her on the couch.

"Edward." She says breaking away. "I have to tell you something."

"Wait a second I have to go and get something." I'll get some pain killers from upstairs. She looks like she has a headache. I run upstairs and go in the bathroom.

"Edward no!" Bella yells from downstairs. I shake my head and look at the bathroom counter. There's a pregnancy test. I look at it. It's...two lines? I look at the instructional sheet. Two lines mean positive. Who's is this? "Edward!" Bella opens the bathroom door. I turn and look at her. Her eyes travel down to the box.

"Are these yours?" I ask my stomach feeling sick. If she is pregnant it's Jake's fault. I will kill him. I will fucking kill the fucking bastard.

_**~Um....Please don't hate me for this chapter? I had comments asking not to have Bella prego...um...so I'm sorry if you stop reading. Thank-you everyone. There will be a lot of twists and turns so bear with me.~**_


	12. Authors Note

_**~Okay people, it might take a while for the next chapter. A virus got into my computer and we have to scan my flashdrive to see if the virus got on there too. I am truly sorry, I will scan my flash drive as soon as I can. I think you will like the next chapter though. Some good news comes to Bella and Edward. #cough# about the home pregnancy test #cough#~**_


	13. Chapter12:Emmett, Dr Carlisle Say What?

_**~Okay, here we go again. Bella's world has turned upside down and the test of their relationship has begun. Thanks to everyone who likes my story I welcome haters too. Dolphinogirl you are awesome my one true twin. Call me soon~**_

_**EPOV**_

"Well? Is it?" I ask and she bites her lip.

"Yes," She chokes. "It is mine. If I am pregnant...will you still..." She trails off.

"So..we don't know for _sure_your pregnant?" I ask.

"No, these home pregnany test could be a dud." She nods.

I sink to the ground. I feel sick. My Beautiful Bella, she might be pregnant. She might be pregnant with another man's child. She might be pregnant with _his child_. I rise up. "Don't worry," I say. "We'll know soon. I'll call Carlisle and...we'll straighten this whole situation out." I say. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Edward," She whispers. "If I am pregnant you must know...I'm not going to abort the pregnancy." She states straightening her back.

"If you are pregnant I will not ask you to," I say touching her stomach. "If you are pregnant it will not be his child." I say grabbing my coat. "Come on."

"What do you mean 'not his child' Edward?" She asks me.

"I'm saying it will biologically be his but it will totally be yours..and mine." I grab her hand and drag her downstairs. "Because, I love you. And I will always be by your side. Even if that means...I have to die for you." I say putting her in my Volvo. "Buckle up." I say turning my car on. Horrible. This is horrible. I wish I could take her pain away and put _my baby inside her_. It would be better. We go inside the ER and see Carlisle. His eyes widen.

"Hello, is something wrong?" Carlisle says taking us aside.

"Carlisle," I whisper looking down. "Will you perform a pregnancy test?" Bella takes my hand. Holding our breath and watching Carlisle as he slowly nods.

"come with me Bella, you too Edward." We do. She sits in a chair as Carlisle takes blood and tests it for pregnancy. "Edward, come with me." Carlisle asks taking me aside. "Do you feel for this girl?" He asks looking through me.

"I love her. She's my world." I whisper looking at Bella. "I want to marry her. Someday."

"Yes well, if she is pregnant.."

"I will raise it as my own!" I hiss.

"Did you ever consider she might want adoption? It is not your call Edward. It is not your biological child."

"I will support whatever decission she makes!" I yell.

"Of course you will." Carlisle smiles. "Because your my son. And my son is in love." I roll my eyes. "You will both be 18 soon."

"Yes, I know." I nod.

"You will both be in collage soon." I nod again. "You both are growing up. I hope she's not pregnant." I press my lips together. The truth, I love her, the truth, I don't want her to be pregnant with a mutt's son. Or daughter. For both of them. I walk back to has tears streaming down her face, a smile plastered on.

"I love you," She whispers. "Thank-you." I believe if Jake was dead. Or Jake never killed...I believe I would have met Bells. Because, we love each other. And she is my one true love. You can't mess with that shit. I touch her stomach and kiss her lips. Carlisle comes back. We both look at him as he swallows.

"You..the test.."

"Came out positive?" I ask.

"Came out..."

_**BPOV**_

"Came out...." Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. "Negative." My prayers have been answered. God did not hate me. "It seems the home pregnancy test was wrong. It is very rare but

"Carlisle, your my dad...or something like that. You can skip the bullcrap and leave us." Edward says. Carlisle goes. I cry. It's a mixture of happiness and relief. I would never have to make any horrible decissions. "The next time you have a pregnancy scare," Edward whispers. "Promise it'll be from me." I look at him. Is Edward serious. "Because I love you. I want to marry you. And I want you to carry my child."

"Wow." Was that a proposal?

"I know we can't get married now." He starts off. "But.." He kisses my lips. "I'll wait until we are eighteen." Holy crap. Edward just proposed. "You don't have to answer right now, but I hope you say yes." He touches my neck and I shiver. We go back into his car. Hand in hand.

I turn on the radio. Gives You Hell blasts.

I blush as I remember: _"I want you to carry my child_." I'm not ready for that. And I'm not ready to have sex with Edward yet. But I can show him, I love him. And I can also show him Jake's mark. I'm ready. Well, ready as I'll ever be. Because Jake's mark...is only one mark. And will stay that way. Well, any physical mark that is. I am positive I will carry Edward's child. One day. We park and I dance around and go inside. Rose is sitting with Alice. They look at me, worried. I just smile.

"Good news...I am not pregnant!" I smile. This will (I hope) be the only time I will be happy about this. I want to see little Edward Jr. Someday. With Edward's eyes. And his hair. I wouldn't mind curls though. Rose smiles at me. "Who's hungry?" I ask.

"Me!" Emmett says running inside with Jasper's head locked in under his armpit. "I skipped breakfast." He says. "I'm starving for Bella's cooking." I smile widely and start making spaghetti sauce, trying to get the ingredients. I daydream about Edward's child.

Edward comes up beside me and kisses my neck. I shiver. "Is there anything I can do?" He whispers.

"Yeah.....do you have regular spaghetti sauce? It takes a long time to cook it and..I just don't have any patience right now." I smile and he gets down a jar of Ragu. "Thank-you now any spaghetti?" He gets that down too. "I love you." He smiles and I cook the spaghetti. I serve Emmett first.

"Thank-you, Thank-you, thank-you!" He chows down and I serve everyone else. I serve myself last and Edward chuckles as he watches me serve myself.

"What?" I ask smiling playfully and taking my first bite.

"You always think of others before yourself. I don't know.....I guess...when you serve, you think of others before yourself too."

"It's only common curtesy Edward, every chef surves her guests before herself." I smile.

"Well. Then..you would be a perfect chef then." I blush.

"Nah, having a resturant or barkery was a dream before I started dating Jake. I don't pay attention to silly dreams anymore." I say sighing. "But right now, I feel happier then I have been in weeks."He swallows the spaghetti in his mouth and smiles. I take a bite.

"You got something right there." He says pointing to his right cheek.

"What?" I ask. He wipes off something from my right cheek and licks it. I blush.

"Ymmy." He smiles crookedly. My heart melts. I roll my eyes though and wipe off the rest of the spaghetti sauce.

"Mm..." I chuckle and hug him. "You told your father. Now all we need to do is tell Esme....and hopefully...our room's won't be seperated." I say watching him blush.

"You heard me?" He asks.

"Of course." I say kissing him.

"Maybe we should hold off on telling Esme." Edward says. "So much happened. We told a lot of people..well basically they all found out so.."

"Hey!" Alice chirps. "Ohhhh........did I.._interupt something_?" I blush and quickly pull away as everyone comes piling in.

"No way! Eddie boy actually _kissed Bella? Finally?_" Emmett laughs. "Soon they'll be rocking the bed." My heart stops beating.

"Shut up." I mumble eating more. Edward smirks.

"Bow chicka wow wow." Jasper laughs.

"They are a cute couple aren't they?" Rose chimes in. So now _Rose _decides to join in the humiliating party? Of course Edward will object.

But no.....he has to pull me closer and make a big scene. "She's...an awesome kisser." He smiles crookedly and pulls me into his lips. I pull away and playfully slap his head and break away.

"Yeah and you think your getting these lips again?" I mumble.

"Yes, I do." Oh shit. I run upstairs.

"There goes the happy couple!" Jasper laughs.

"Hey at least they'll have a room." Emmett laughs too.

"shut up!" I whine and close our bedroom door. How could he humiliate me like that. Although it was a sweet humiliation. I smile in spite of myself. I can not stay angry for long. Not with him. I hide behind a door as Edward walks in. I close the door and lock it. Edward turns around and smiles crookedly at me. He opens his arms. I practically leap into them and wrap my legs aroung his waist. I was not ready to have sex yet but that doesn't mean I couldn't have the make out sessions. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....

His kisses taste so good. And fill my heart up with warm fuzzy feelings. I feel like I'm one big star. I feel like I'm floating on air.

"Is this the punishment I get from making you feel embarrassed?" He asks I smile.

"Yep!" I say.

"I'll embarrass you more then." He says kissing me again. I pull away.

"Please don't. 'Cause if you do the kisses will become sour and not sweet." I say kissing him again. He goes from standing to making out on my bed. He slides his hand up my back and makes me shiver. He pulls away and stares into my eyes.

"We got to stop." He acknowledges. I bite my lip but nod. He pulls himself (thank God reluctantly) off of me.

"Can I show you something?" I ask. He nods. I pull my shirt down a little.

"Hey do you think we're going a little fast?!" He asks. "Do you feel okay with this?"

"Edward don't be such a perv, and look at the cut on my collarbone." I roll my eyes. He does and touches the pink mark gently. "Jake called it his mark. I told you about it right?"

"Yeah," He whispers, then kisses it I shiver again at his touch. Why can't I stop shivering! "It will fade away." He says. "I promise."

"No...it's like an oven burn. It heals..but the mark never truly goes away." I smile warmly at him. "I wish it would too. So I could pretend it never happened. But it did. And I can not deny it."

_**EPOV**_

Such wise words from a shattered heart. It starts to snow. "It'll be christmas soon." I sigh.

"I'm glad I get to spend it with you." She says smiling still. She has such a wonderful smile. And it leaves me in awe. She should be smiling like this...always. I'm determined to make her always smile. She lays on my chest. "I like listening to your heartbeat." She says. "It soothes me." I play with her hair.

"I like your warmth," I say. "It warms me up also."

"I like your scent."

"I love your scent."

"I love your hair."

"I love your...your..your everything." She beats me to the bullet.

"I love your everything also." I say petting her soft head. "Your taste is good too." I chuckle.

"You make me sound like some candy." She giggles.

"Your a beautiful, warm, tasty person Bella Swan."

"My middle name is Marie you know."

"Then let me rephrase. You are a beautiful, warm, tasty person Bella Marie Swan. And you light up my soul. Before you came here..I wasn't sure I had one." She looks at me, looking slightly pissed off but very serious.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, of course you had a soul before I came or else," She says stroking my cheek. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." She smiles. I take her hand and nuzzle it but say:

"How can you say that without knowing what I did to girls...before you came?" I look at her and her eyebrows knit together.

"The past doesn't matter right now, what matter's is the present and future. We must never look back, never dwell on the past. For there is the present and the future to worry about."

"Where did you hear that?" she shrugs.

"Don't know. Don't know if other people understand what I just said but..the only one who I want to understand...is you."She blushes putting some hair behind her ear. "Because your the only person I've ever truly loved!" She blushes deeper. "Damned cheeks." she mumbles.

"I like your blush." I say she blushes deeper. I kiss her cheeks. And her forehead. And her neck. And I trail my lips along her collarbone. I finally meet her lips. She puts her soft warm hands on my cheek. She pulls away.

"I'm tired." She yawns.

"Would you like me to play a song?" I ask.

"Please?" She asks me with an innocent smile. I trace her jaw with a finger. And smile as my thumb touches her lips. With a little peck, I stand up and go over to the piano. I play Bella's Lullaby.

"So..beautiful." Bella sighs smiling and pulling the blanket to her chin.

"It's your song." I smile as I play.

"What! Really?" She says sitting up. I chuckle.

"Of course. It's called 'Bella's Lullaby'."

"I feel honored really," She says blushing and laying back down. "I never had a song named after me."

"To tell you the truth I dreamed about it," I say. "You were dancing in a white dress when I was playing this and then..you fell asleep to it. And I called it Bella's Lullaby."

"Mm...." She sighs. "Nice." And five second later, she's asleep.

"I love you Bella." I whisper getting next to her. The lest thing I see before I sleep is Bella. I swear I saw a halo too.

_**BPOV**_

I'm walking. Okay I'm walking. There is nothing too special about that. But it's what I'm walking to. I'm walking down an aisle. My cheeks burning. My hair up. I look at Edward wearing a tux. Now I know what I'm wearing. A beautiful white dress. I'm carrying white and red roses. Carlisle is with me. I have a feeling my father could not make it. "I met your father a while ago." Carlisle whispers in my ear. I look at him and smile. "He approved of Edward."

"Is my father dead?" I asked quietly.

"No, why would you say that?" He asks I shrug. I thought Jake killed if to answer my thought he says: "Who's Jake?" I took Edward's hand and he lifted me up a stair and we looked at each other. As we began to say our vows. Then I see something red on Edward's gut. I touch it and notice it's blood.

"Who..?" I trail off noticing Edward is gone and I see Jake holding my hand with a smirk.

"I do." He says and then kisses me. "Love ya babe."

"Where's Edward?" I ask him frantically.

"Who is Edward?" Jake asks. "Oh! Him." He looks down at the ground and we see a tombstone. Saying: _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen _When did he die? My eyes trail down to the date _Died: April 03, 2010. _It's December though. "Oh...He was your adopted...brother?" What?

I open my eyes and gasp. Edward! Edward! Where is he? "Edward!" I call out. Evanescence suddenly comes on:

"_I've been looking in the mirror for so I've come to believe my soul's on the other side All the little pieces falling, of me,Too sharp to put back small to matter,But big enough to cut me into so many little I try to touch her,And I bleed,I bleed,And I breathe,  
I breathe no more." _What? Is that supposed to be some kind of message? "_All the little pieces falling, shatter. Shards of me, too sharp to put back together. To small to matter but enough to vut me into so man little pieces." _it repeats. No. Edward's fixing me. He puts my heart back together. He loves me.

"_I will kill Edward," Jake says as if answering my thoughts. "And then you will be all mine. And you will always be broken." _I feel something in my heart. Break. I clutch my chest and fall to my knees. _"You will always belong to me because, I marked you. As mine. Do not forget that. Ever."_ His mark opens again on my collarbone. I bleed out. And the cut goes deeper and wider until I am no more. _"Because, if you forget..I will make your life a living hell."_

I open my eyes once again. I cover my mouth and sink deeper into my pillows. How did it get that dark? That fast? I look and see Edward laying next to me. I get up and look out the window, it's snowing. _"You will always belong to me because, I marked you. As mine. Do not forget that ever. Because, if you forget..I will make your life a living hell."_

"Bring it on." I say smiling. I'm not afraid. Because, Edward will always be by my side. Forever. Jake, you can threaten, kill people, hell kill me in my dreams. Make me choke on my own blood. But, that's just a dream. Right? You won't hurt me if it's a dream. I will wake up. And notice Edward laying down by my side. And I will smile. And he will fix me. Until I'm unbreakable. Because, I love Edward and he in return, loves me.

_**~I scanned my flash drive yay me! Okay, yes this was a short chapter. With no cliff hanger. There will be more to come though! He, he, he (Evil laugh) trust me. Hoped you liked , the home pregnancy test was wrong. It was just a scare. It happens, I'm so cruel (note sarcasm) special thanks to: DOLPHINOGIRL! And her book! POST CHAPTER 7 Dolphinogirl. :) Okay I wonder what will happen next? And so close to Christmas..yes I know it's spring. Whatever. Review! Please! It gets me all giddy and stuff! Lolz, :D~ **_


	14. Chapter 14:You Found MeUs Out Esme!

_**~I noticed I've started out these chapters with Okay people, etc. I find this funny actually...in a none funny kind of way (Sigh) happy fluffy times coming your way........wait...nah! Lolz..I'm so mean.~**_

_**BPOV**_

"Your awake?" Edward asks staring at my body looking out the window.

"Yep!" I say. "I had a bad dream."

"And I thought my songs were helping you."

"They are."

"But-"

"Edward," I say smiling and sitting on the bed. "They are helping me." He smiles.

"You know, I think of this as our bed now, I barely use my bed anymore." Edward says. I look over to his bed.

"It looks all lonely." I say frowning.

"You want to change that?" He asks and my stomach growls.

"After I eat! I've only had one thing today..oh and after I take a shower too." I say sighing. "I'm a mess."

"Your _my mess_." He says smiling.

"Aw, don't be such a girl." I laugh kissing him. I'm now high off of Edward again. I'm like a druggy person. I kind of laugh to myself. Druggy person..Ha!

"What's funny?" Edward asks.

"Druggy people." I say.

"You sound high."

"I like it." I giggle.

"You just woke up right? You didn't do any drugs."

"No, I'm just high." I say. "See? I'm on freaken on cloud nine."

"Wow."

"Power to Bella!" I say, "Woot woot!"

"Okay really-"

"I really love you." I say giggling.

"I really love you t-" He's cut off by my stomach growling. "And you must be hungry!  
Come my Bella, let us make something together." He said in a Dracula voice.

"Your a vampire now?" I ask laughing.

"Well, I think I would make a pretty good vampire, now get on my back my Bella and we will fly!"

"Technically Vamps. Don't fly. They run really fast."

"So now your the vampire expert?"

"Yeah."

"Well, did you know that Vampires don't burn in the sunlight they sparkle?"

"No way!"

"Yeah." We both laugh. Of course if there was such a thing as a vampire I'm positive they would burn and not sparkle. Right? I get on his back and he runs down the stairs. I laugh getting off of his back. "You know what I'm going to do?" He asks.

"No, what?" I ask getting bread out.

"I'm going to bring you to La Push beach."

"Like a date?" I ask beaming with happiness.

"Yeah and if we go soon, we could make it out before everyone is awake." He says smiling seductively. I popped bread in the toaster and ate it with strawberry jam and butter. "Where's mine?" He asks.

"It's just toast, go get it yourself while I go upstairs to wash and change!" I say smiling proudly. An actual date! With the hottest guy ever! I am totally in love with him, and in love with the idea of spending time at the beach with him. Life was all well and good. I took a shower and got out. I wrapped myself up in a towel and opened the door. I put on jeans and shirt (I put on underwear first ha ha)I didn't really pay attention to the color, I put the towel in the hamper. I get out and Edward ducks in. He comes back out a second later. All hot. And dressed. He's steamy. He looks at me and smiles.

"Yummy." He mumbles kissing my lips.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Shall we?" he asks outstretching his arm.

"We shall!" I say and grab Edward's arm. We hop inside his car. "I never get to use my truck." I pout.

"Love, you have my car to get us there faster. That car looks like it's going to bite the dust soon."

"No! It's so beautiful! Too beautiful to be going dusty!"

"My car uses less gas."

"Liar." I say biting my lip thinking, please don't die my lovely truck! He chuckles and speeds. Before I know it we are in a beach parking lot. Only two other cars there. It's December, what are you going to do? We get out and the first thing I see? Cliffs, and waves hitting the cliffs like a painting. I see the beach. Two people walking hand in hand. I realize I want to do that too, I blush. Edward grabs my hand reading my mind, and we walk near the waves. One big wave comes and gets me and Edward wet.

"Ah!" I screech running out of the water. Edward pulls me in. "Your getting me more wet! Edward! Ah! Edward!" I giggle. "Edward! I'm going to catch hypothermia!"

"No you won't. I will not let you." He chuckles kissing me. Getting my body warm.

"Oh..you'll get me warm that way." I say, head dizzy. "I like it!" I say running into the ocean.

"Bella!" He yells watching me running deeper into the waves like a crazy girl. "Are you _crazy?!?!_" He yells running after me and catching me from behind and twirling me to the other side. "Why did you do that! Even I can't warm you up after you go that deep into the ocean!" I go paler seeing a huge wave coming towards us. "What? Bella you have to speak to me." I point my finger to the huge wave and hold my breath. He turns. "Holy shit!" He turns back, makes me turn around, and holds me tight. This is when I truly know how much he loves me. He didn't try to run away because, he knew I couldn't I was so frightened. I smile, as I feel the impact of the wave coming toward us. I tighten my grasp on him as the drops of water land on my back and neck. I shut my eyes tight braising myself and the wave hits us. We are sucked in and this is all because of my own stupidity. He never lets me go. We are pulled and chucked into the waves and water yet he never lets me go. We go to the surface and gasp for air. I look at him, still holding onto me and smile.

"Sorry." I say breathing hard.

"It's okay." He chuckles putting his forehead on mine and breathing harder. He touches my blue lips. And kisses me. First the warmth huts my numb lips. But I never leave the warmth. And soon my lips warm up and he picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist. He's all mine, I think taking comfort in it. Wanting to shout out: "Edward Cullen is all mine!" and taunt every girl. But even if he was the ugliest man alive, I would still love him. If he died..I don't know. I would be in bad shape. I would probably die too, like a lovebird my heart would die because it would truly shatter. Without him. I kiss him deeper thinking about this. We go on shore and break apart. I shiver. "Your cold, we gotta go." He says picking me up.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't put me down-"

"You not walking."

"Why not!"

"Because your too cold."

"Being cold won't kill me."

"Hypothermia might." I shut my mouth and let him put me in my seat. I shiver again as he gets into his seat and turns on the car, letting the cold air, that is placed on warm in. "It'll warm up in a second." I nod shivering more. We drive until I say:

"Stop the car."

"What? Why?"

"Edward, stop the car and park into there." I point to the hotel. He does so and we go inside. The warm air circling around me as we go to the front desk. Edward rings the bell, and this girl comes in.

"Can I..." The girl trails off looking at Edward and she changes her tone from monotone to chirpy and acting all sexy. "Can _**I **_help _**you?**_" She asks twirling her hair. I want to yell at her. Scream and say:

"Do _not _look at my Edward like _that and _don't _act that way._ Your acting like a total _slut_."

"I want to book a room for me and..Bella." He says pulling me closer to him.

"You look awfully wet," The girl says I read the name tag: Tanya. She punches something in the computer. "What happened to you?"

"Well my _girlfriend_ went into the ocean with _me._" He says clearing his throat. Tanya gives me the stink eye.

"We only have the penthouse available." She says.

"Thank-you, I'll take it." Edward says whipping out a plastic black card. I smirk.

"I'll need to see your ID next." She says.

"I think you can make and exception...just this once?" Edward whispers handing her a 100. WHERE DID HE GET THAT!?!?!?!?! She takes it greedily and zips the credit card through. "Thank-you." He says getting the credit card and the room key. We take the elevator up. We go to the penthouse. "So why are we here?" He asks and I blush.

"For me to warm up." I say going into the bathroom. "Be back." I whisper closing the door and smiling to myself. I'm ready.

"I'll be right back." He says getting his keys and going as I hop in the shower. The warmth hurts me but I get used to it, using the hotel's shampoo and conditioner. I turn the water off as I hear the door open again. He must be more cold. I get out and wrap myself in the towel. I open the door and see Edward standing there with a bag in his hand. He gives me clothes looking away. I wish he'd look. He goes in the shower and I stare at the clothes he gave me. A blue shirt, short sleeves, and jeans. I just stare at it. And then he comes out just wrapped in a towel. My heart speeds up and I know how he felt, looking at me. I swallow something rising in my throat and feel my body shiver as I look at his body. So perfect and smexy. Lip smackable and sexy. He walks closer to the bed, I get the clothes off and look at him. He looks back. I'm the first one to go on the bed. I crawl to him, holding the towel. I sit up and stare at his eyes. I kiss his lips, he kisses me back and soon we are both on the bed. I feel his back and it quivers. "I..I didn't expect anything." He whispers breaking apart. "We..we don't need to do this." I nod and pull him in again. His hand slips up my arm, the other one up my back. I cough. "Are you okay?" He asks looking at me.

"I'm..I'm fine. Did you get...condoms?" I whisper.

"Well, I didn't know we were going to do this so..."

"Uh...." This will be a problem.

"We don't need to do this right now." He whispers. "Just this is enough for me." I undo the towel and let him look at me. I blush. "Wow." He blushes too. "That's just great." I blush deeper.

"I'm not doing anything if we don't have condoms though." I whisper.

"We don't have to." He says again. He kisses my warm cheeks and lips. He trails my neck and that makes me shiver. He chuckles and slides his cool hand up my back. Edward. He grabs the towel and drapes it over me gently. "I told you we didn't have to do anything." He chuckles. "I'm not like that mutt."

"Don't let my memories in this bed come between us." I whisper.

"Sorry." He says kissing me. "I also for you to have your first time with _me _special," He states looking at me seriously. "I want you to be married before we actually do...do it." He whispers. "So I know you will be mine forever."

"I am yours though," I smile. "Forever."

"I know that I just want to show it off to all of the guys and make them jealous, I want to yell: "Bella Marie Swan is my wife!" He yells smiling. I smack his arm playfully.

"I make no one jealous."

"God, if you only knew how many guys have the hots for you and would dream of being in this bed." He sighs and laughs. "Way too many guys. Never cheat please."

"Why would I cheat on someone I love?" I whisper kissing his lips gently. "I've never been a cheater."

"I know Bells." He touches my swollen lips. I smile and stare into his green eyes. He rolls over, off of me, to the right side. He scoops me up and we take in each others scent.

"You know the first time I met you I thought you were a stuck up rich person." I laugh. "Like a spoiled brat, who would have thought we would be here?"

"Probably a lot of people if they saw us." He laughs. "We were made for each other." He laughs again.

"I think so." I sigh and he stops laughing. I feel lips press against my neck. I close my eyes and smile in content. I accidentally fall asleep. Two towels separating us.

_**EPOV**_

"Bells, you asleep?" I whisper and look at her, she is. I chuckle and breath in her scent. She certainly surprised me today. A very good surprise though. She basically wanted to give herself to me. And I basically said to wait until our honeymoon. Hell, I just came straight out with it. I said we had to wait until we got married and followed it up with:_"So, I know you will be mine forever." _I have my insecurities.

But she said:_ "I am your though, forever." _Just thinking about it makes my heart stop for a second. She said she was mine. Though I am wrapped around her little pinky finger. I grab her hand and kiss it. "I am yours also Bella, forever." I whisper and she sighs and mumbles something like:

"I love you Edward." I chuckle even in her dreams I'm there. Even in her dreams she says she loves me.

"Of course." I whisper chuckling again. And she coughs. And coughs. "Bella? Wake up." She does snapping her eyes open.

"Thanks." She whispers in a hoarse voice. She coughs again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get dressed." She says. "Be back." she grabs the clothes I got her and goes in the bathroom. I change into the jeans and white t I got for me. She comes out, paler then usual. "Before you ask, I'm fine." She smiles weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She waves the subject away, putting her wet shoes back on. "Let's go." She says leaving. We go in my car and come back from our date. Bella turns on the radio and starts humming to :You Found Me by the Fray. I realize how that song is so true.

I didn't realize it was already twelve. We go inside and see _everyone _sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for us.

"Hi guys." I say sitting down next to Bella. "What's going on?"

"Edward," Esme starts off looking between Bella and me. "Bella, how long have you been in a romantic relationship?" Bella coughs. Esme looks pissed off. Carlisle is looking from her to Bella, to me. Emmett is trying not to laugh. Rose is threatening to hit the back of his head if he does laugh. Jasper is biting his tongue staring at Alice who looks laid back but keeps looking from pissed off Esme, to Bella, to me. Well, this is certainly going to be interesting.  
_**~uh-oh ESME FOUND OUT! And why is Bella coughing so much? CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! I AMAZE MYSELF. Anyways, feel free to CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY CALLED: She Makes Me Wonder. It's more challenging for me, but I hope you like it. I hope, fingers crossed over here! Also CHECK OUT DOLPHINOGIRL'S 'DITCHING' STORY IT IS AWESOME! Love you twin! 3 **_


	15. Chapter 15: How To Save A Life

_**~Esme is pissed. They could be separated...and after that romantic date?!?!?!?!?! REALLY?!?!?! Okay, ready? Set? READ!~**_

_**EPOV**_

"Well? How long?" Esme snaps.

"Esme, dear, calm down. I've never seen you act this way." Carlisle whispers.

"I need to know what they are doing behind close doors Carlisle!" Esme roars.

"We're talking," Bella whispers, then she lifts her head and straightens her back. "He was there for me more then anyone else." She announces. "And I love him...."

"I love her...I've asked her to marry me." I whisper.

"You are only seventeen!" Esme yells at us, standing up, Bella shrinks back. I hold her hand. "You two aren't-"

"If your telling me we can not be engaged at seventeen your full of shit!" I yell standing up too.

"Edward." Bella whispers. I pull her up and hug her.

"If you will not except us! I will never be a part of this family again!"

"I didn't say I didn't except it. I just said I wanted to know what was going on behind closed doors. I still do not think it is okay for two seventeen year old teenagers to get engaged."

"You did." Jasper says. "You told us, when you found Carlisle, you knew he was the _'one'_ and you guys got engaged at seventeen." Jasper rolls his eyes. "If your telling Edward, he can not do the same, then I agree with Edward. You _are_ full of shit." Esme looked so taken back by this statement.

"That was after two years!"

"You waited for Carlisle to pop the question, you damn well know, if Carlisle popped it sooner, you would have accepted. Ha, popped it sooner." Emmett smirks and Jasper and him punch each others fist. I roll my eyes at them both. Esme sinks back into her seat in defeat.

"You guys can not share a room anymore." Esme whisper putting her head in her hands. "You can't, if you two are involved...you two can not share a room."

"I agree." Carlisle says. I roll my eyes.

"You would." I spit out.

"You have been showing a lot of disrespect in this house young man!" Carlisle yells.

"Edward," Bella says squeezing my hand. " Please, don't yell back." I don't, I hold her hand and that lets me calm down.

"Where is she going to go?" I ask.

"In case you have forgotten, when she moved here I told her her room was not finished. It will be finished _tonight_." Esme says looking at Carlisle. He nod walking upstairs. "As for the engagement.." She trails off looking at Bella, and like that the happy switch just flips on and she's glowing. "You love my son!?!?!" Does she have Bipolar?

"Um....yes?" Bella answers making it sound like a question.

"Oh my God! Esme scurries over to Bella and gives her a huge hug. "Another thing you and Rose share in common! You are both engaged to my son!" Rose smiles. Alice looks at both of them and snaps her fingers.

"You two!" She points to Rose and Bella. "Stand next to each other." They do. "Their weddings will be so..so.._different_ from one another."

"We are two different people."

"I know but you guys are like ying and yang! Bella's hair brown, your hair, golden. Such a different personality. Both beautiful in your own way.

"Um...Thanks? I think?" Bella says honestly.

"Oh no, it's a definite compliment." Alice says waving the 'I think' part of Bella's thanks away.

"Anyways congratulations!" Esme gushes hugging us all. Bella chuckles, I see her face then..it's like she's on top of the world. Glowing like the sun, beautiful. I hold her hand as Esme tells us to sit down as she gets us cookies and tea. I believe we will have a happy ending. Bella has to at least because, she deserves it. We all get our tea and Alice raises her glass and clinks the spoon on the teacup.

"What are you doing honey?" Jasper asks.

"Telling them to kiss! Isn't it true that if you hear something ringing or something like that the happy couple kiss?" Bella blushes. I have to save her.

"Alice, it only works if you just got married." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"I don't care! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Kiss...kiss...kiss." Emmett says between laughing. Bella blushes deeper. "Look..at Bella!" Bella blushes deeper. "She's beat red!" I kiss Bella on the head.

"No, a real kiss!" Alice whines.

"Why do you want to see?" I ask. Alice rolls her head.

"I'm not believing this until I see those lips smash together." She says. Esme giggles.

"I want to know my son is happy." Esme nods. EVEN ESME IS ON THIS?!!?! A second ago she's acting all pissed off and now she's saying for me to kiss Bella. In front of her! I don't get woman at all. I don't think I ever will. I take Bella's hot face in my cool hands and kiss her. Not to much in front of anyone though, I just didn't want to let her go.

Emmett bursts out laughing, and Bella pulls apart, blushing again. I drop my hands. "Happy?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"If your asking if I'm satisfied then no, but....it's better then nothing..so I won't push." Alice says rolling her eyes. "Okay, I'm thinking to go a little modern with Rose's wedding and a little old fashioned for Bella's." Alice gushes.

"We have some time to decide what we're going to do." Bella says chuckling nervously.

"Not mine, I want to discuss weddings..._now_." Rose says going into all Bride-Zilla mode.

"Only shows you how different they really are." Alice sighs shaking her head;she had a point. I chuckle and Rose rolls her eyes.

"I have magazines and I want to look at them soon!" Rose squeaked.

"Okay," Alice sighs. "Let's see them." Rose goes into a bag and gets out a pile of magazines.

"Wow." Bella sighs and I stand up. So does, Emmett and Jasper.

"Where are you going?" Rose asks Emmett.

"Well, um...you see when a girl pulls out a magazine that is the guy's clue to leave." Emmett says, Jasper nods as I contain my laughter. "Love ya, Babe." He kisses rose on the lips gently and goes outside. Jasper follows. Bella looks up at me and smiles gently.

"Why don't you go to? You need some _'guy time'_." She laughs. I grab her wrist and pull her out of her chair.

"Um, we are going to go get some chocolate for the girls reading bridal magazines." I say pulling her outside. We go in my car; I start my car then find myself laughing.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asks; I laugh even harder. I wipe tears away and look at Bella.

"We are so screwed." I say laughing still.

"And…you're laughing because of that?" She asks.

"Yes." I laugh. She stares out of her window and I pull out of the drive way.

_**BPOV**_

It's all great Esme likes the fact I am in love with her son. It's great that she didn't throw me out on the street but, she's going to make me have my own bedroom. And that means…nightmares coming back. I shiver at the thought. I don't want to have any nightmares, especially without Edward. My nightmares would become worse without him. I bite my lower lip. How can Edward laugh? Edward is actually laughing at the fact that I will have my own bedroom. Does he not want me in his bed anymore? Is he happy that I will be in my own bedroom? Does he love me still? Did he love me just because, we were a secret and now the secret is out…does he still care for me?

I look over to him; he's now concentrated on the road. I want to ask him. I need to ask him if he still loves me. I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"What?" Edward asks. I decide to ask him something else.

"Is it true about the pregnancy scare with Jessica?!!?" Oh my god. I cover my mouth with my left hand and my eyes go wide. My cheeks inflame.

"What!" Edward yells. The car comes to a sudden stop. "Who told you that?" He asks quietly.

"It…it was Mike." I say honestly.

"So you want to talk about past relationships?" Edward asks looking at me from the corner of his eye. He didn't deny it. Did Jessica actually have a pregnancy scare? Because of him?

"Well, I told you about my ex…and I only have one ex." I say nodding. He chuckles and starts driving again.

"Okay well my first girlfriend was a girl named Kendra." Alarm bells ring in my ear. Kendra…didn't Mike talk about her too. "She was…frankly, a slut. She's the one I lost my virginity to." He looks at me, I press my lips together. He looks back to the road. "Kendra was nothing special, it was so easy. No, she was easy. It was kind of a one night thing, she and I…and then in the morning she was gone. Then there was a couple more girls…it was me who left them there in the morning though. People started to call me a man slut…"

"Well, really by the way you make it sound you were. A man slut I mean." I say nodding.

"I made it a priority to not have virgins though. Jessica was no virgin when she met me, and the pregnancy scare? It turns out she cheated on me with Mike." Edward chuckles. "And then there was Jane…she was the only virgin."

"Jane…Jane…why does that sound so familiar?" I ask. I heard the name around the school since I came to this town.

"Because, Jane is now different then the innocent virgin she was when I met her." Edward sighs. "I ruined her life…"

"Edward you didn't ruin her life…"

"Yes, yes I did." Edward nods. "You want to hear the story?" He asks. I press my lips together but nod.

_**EPOV**_

"Well…it was at a party and…

It was Jane's first party. I didn't know her at all though. We met by chance. I was backing up and I bumped into her.

"Sorry." I slurred I was already half drunk.

"It's okay." Jane said smiling, she was cute.

"Edward." I said holding out my hand.

"Jane." She smiled taking my hand and shaking it.

"You like the party?" I slurred.

"No," She said honestly. "This is my first one. And I think it's the worst thing ever. Everyone is acting like animals."

"Well, maybe you just need a drink or two." I said handing her a bottle of beer. She looked at it, then at me. "Cheers!" I said raising my glass, she clinked her bottle with mine and drank. She actually chugged, and then she coughed. "Whoa now, take it easy there." I said coaching her on how to drink.

"This doesn't taste good at all!" She said laughing. "How can you drink this stuff?"

"It's easy. You raise the bottle to your lips, and drink. That's all." She giggled.

"Okay, Einstein." She said giggling even more. After a couple of drinks she was loose enough. We danced together, had a good time, and before I knew it we were making out in the bedroom. My hand slipped up her shirt and I felt her shiver. And then I chuckled as everything went blurry.

I woke up the next morning. I opened my eyes and saw golden hair. What the hell? I thought. I looked up and saw Jane, staring at me with red eyes. What happened? I thought. Why are we both naked? Oh. I suddenly realized what we did.

"Did we...." I trail off and she nodded. "Was it your first time?"

"Yeah." She said, I groaned. "What now?" She asked. "Where does that leave us?" I shrugged.

"Friends?" I asked. I looked over to her. Tears refilled her eyes. She thought I was going to say: '_I want to be your boyfriend, and love you.'_

"Edward..I..." She sobbed. I looked at her cross around her neck and bit my lip. "I'm...I didn't want that to be my first time." She…thought her first time would be with someone she would spend eternity loving. "It was a mistake. I know that now." She stood up taking the white sheet with her. "This…this never ever happened." She said shaking. She grabbed her clothes and slammed my bathroom door. My head throbbed in response. She threw up. After we both got dressed, she came out. She looked so fragile, so sick. I felt sorry for her.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go grab a bite to eat. Here, take this." I handed her a bottle of Tynoel. We went to this little diner in Forks. She ordered a coffee; I ordered a coffee, bacon, and eggs. She looked like she was ready to throw up all over again. "Hey listen, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine…I'll just pretend it never happened. And before you know it, I'll be my old self again." She smiled innocently. "Let's stay friends okay?" She asked before leaving.

"Yeah, I would like that." I nodded and we both went our separate ways. We remained friends and then her name started going around school. The party animal, her twin was so embarrassed by her. And then she was called a slut. She started changing and dressing differently. About three months after Jane and I did it, something happened in English. We were discussing about God knows what. And Jane was talking to her new friends. And then she looked up at the board I saw it happen, everyone in the class did. Her cross necklace snapped off of her neck. And then, she stared at it. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks; she looked at me the same red innocent eyes that looked at me that morning we woke up next to each other. She gathered the cross pieces and walked out of class. There were rumors that she burned it or she dropped the necklace in the ocean. She left school in autumn.

She came back to school near December and started having more multiple partners. I talked to her once. "Jane," I said. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Why did you do to me?" She whispered.

"I didn't do anything to you. We both did it." I said.

"It's your fault. You ruined my life." She cried. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry." And I walked away. We never spoke again. I see her in the hallways. I feel ashamed.

_**BPOV**_

"That does not mean you ruined her life, she chose her path." I say, Edward did not ruin anyone's life.

"I love you Bella, I don't want to just have you and dump you like those other girls…because, and you're different." He says. "I love you." I kiss his cheek.

"I love you too, thank you for telling me about your…girlfriends." Or you know one night stands.

Edward parks. "I did say that we were going to get chocolate." Edward unbuckles his seatbelt; I unbuckle mine. We get out and see none other than Mike getting out of his car right next to us. He smiles and looks at me up and down.

"Hey Bella," Mike says. "What's up?"

"The sky is up." I reply smiling. Mike chuckles.

"Yes, I suppose it is up. Anyways what are you doing Monday?"

"I'm staying home." I say.

"Why don't you come to this party with me?" He touches my arm; I shrug away from his touch.

"Mike, I told you I'm not interested in you." I say.

"Oh come on." Mike says.

"Dude, she said she wasn't interested in you." Edward says grabbing my arm and pulling me in his direction.

"I think that's for her to say." Mike says.

"I've been saying it!" I yell.

"Let's go." Edward whispers in my arms.

_**EPOV**_

I can tell he's jealous. He wants Bella so bad. I won't let him have her.

"No, I won't go until he says he'll leave me alone." Bella says looking up at me. I take her face and kiss her gently on the lips.

"He will leave you alone," I whisper to her. "Right Mike?" I say raising my eyebrows at Mike. He presses his lips together but chuckles.

"See you later Bella." Mike whispers in Bella's ear and then walks away.

"I will _kill Mike_." I snarl taking her hand tightly. Bella shivers. Then she whimpers. "Hey, hey, hey are you okay?" I ask she shakes her head. I hug her tightly. It must be a memory from Jacob the mutt. "Let's go." We go buy chocolate and get out of there. I park by a river.

"Where are we?" Bella asks looking around.

"Somewhere cool." I laugh. I unbuckle my seat belt but don't get out. I stare at Bella. She turns her head and sees me staring. She chuckles. "What?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nothing," She says. "It's just…"

"It's just what."

"You're staring at me." She blushes.

"Is that funny?" I ask searching her eyes.

"Kind of." She admits looking down. I raise her chin with my thumb and index finger. She shivers. I go closer so close I feel her warm breath breathing more heavily. She presses her lips against mine and I wrap my arms around her waist. Her hands caressing my cheeks while kissing me, her warm body touching mine. I swear I can feel her heartbeat. She moans and then retreats from my lips blushing. She touches her lips and blushes even more. "That was a weird sound...sorry." She whispers. I chuckle. "What?"

"Your hot." I say pulling her my way again. She pulls away.

"I'm hot?" She asks I nod. "Oh...." I laugh again and kiss her. I run my fingers through her long hair she tastes so good. I moan this time. She breaks our kiss again. I roll my eyes.

"Bella, come on." I whisper pulling her closer to me. She pecks me and sits down.

"I want to go home now." She says looking out her window.

_**BPOV**_

I want to kiss him more. But, what if he doesn't love me anymore? What if I'm becoming one of those girls he dates for a few days says he loves them, does them and leaves. I wipe my lips as he parks in his driveway. I can tell he's confused possibly even mad. I bite my lip. I grab the shopping bag.

"If we didn't come home, the ice cream would have melted." I chuckle.

"Yeah." He loops his arm around my waist, smiling down at me. "Your right." I blush going inside. Emmett walks by disappearing in the kitchen, pauses, backs up, and looks at me and Edward.

"Dude, did you guys..." Emmett trails off smirking.

"What?" I ask.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Edward says ruffling his hair and beginning to ruffle mine. Um...

"Well, don't blame me, it's your hair that clued me in." Emmett winks. "You've been keeping Edward busy eh Bella?" Oh! My hair! I begin to fix my hair. I look at Edward and giggle. I blush and quickly walk in the kitchen.

"Did you get the chocolate?" Rose asks looking at the bag. I nod and drop the bag on the table.

"Dig in!" I say smiling. Alice is the first one to snatch the bag and look in it. Her mouth drops.

"Wow." Alice says taking out ice cream, chocolate shots, chocolate bars, and dark chocolate chips. She opens the chocolate chips and takes three, pops them in her mouth and moans. "Yummy." She says smiling in bliss.

"Gimme that chocolate bar." Rose snaps taking the bag out of Alice's hands.

"I'll go get bowls and spoons." Esme says smiling. She runs into the kitchen and comes back with bowls and spoons.

We sat there for five whole hours, watching cheesy lifetime movies, eating chocolate, and looking at bridal magazines. It kind of reminded me of my mother, when she first got engaged to Phil and we did this also. I caught myself zoning out many times to these old memories. They are so distant now. At seven o'clock Carlisle came downstairs, he wiped sweat away from his forehead and looked at Esme.

"Bella's room is all ready." He says smiling. My heart skipped a beat, I didn't want this. I wanted to continue living with Edward.

"I shall show Bella to her room." Edward says smiling down at me. I press my lips together and stand up. I walk slowly upstairs. I go into Edward's room and see my bed isn't there any longer, I pack my stuff in the bag Edward told me to unpack. I look at Edward staring at me.

"What?" I ask walking past him and going into the hallway.

"You look sad," Edward says. "I don't like to see you sad."

"I'm not sad I mean it's not like we won't see each other anymore right? I'm just going to be in my own bedroom," I say so fast I swear I sound like a crazy person to Edward. "I'll see you a lot!" I finish and take a deep breath.

Edward chuckles. "Yeah, guess you will. Come on." Edward ushers me down the hallway, we pass by Carlisle's office space, Emmett's room, and Jasper's room. I realize my bedroom is the lonely door alone in the far back. Opposite to Edward's bedroom. I sigh feeling helpless. I won't be able to even sneak into Edward's bedroom without waking up the whole house! Not to mention now that Esme knows that we love each other, her mom senses are going to go haywire. If I go up to go to the bathroom she'll probably wake up to make sure I'm not sneaking to Edward's bedroom. Mom's have that kind of talent, it really ticks me off. Edward turns the brass nob and opens my door. I walk in to the plain, dark purple room.

"They like purple." I say and Edward chuckles.

"It's not that, they think every girl your age likes purple." Edward says. I turn on the light and put my bag on my bed. Everything in this room is mine. I have my own room. Well, this is awesome. "I'll uh, go so you can unpack." Edward says closing my door. I stare at my closed door for a whole fifteen minutes. Edward didn't stay. He didn't....stay with...me. Something in my chest makes me not breathe, I cough and cough until mucus enters m mouth. I feel mucus bubbling in my chest. I cough again but this time nothing comes up. I have to sit down to get my breathing under control. I shiver, I suddenly feel really cold. I unpack my things, and leave out my pajamas. I look around and see a door in my bedroom, I open it to find a bathroom in it. Warm water sounds so perfect right now. I put my pajamas on my sink and turn the water on. I enter the warm water and shiver, it's not warm at all! It's cold; so cold! I turn the water to the point where it should hurt my skin but it feels just warm. I'm satisfied and sit down. I shiver. I cough and more mucus bubbles in my lungs. What's going on? I wash my hair and get out when the water turns cold again. I wrap myself in a towel and put my pajamas on. I brush my hair.

"Hey Bella! Dinner!" Dinner sounds so bad right now. I'm not hungry at all.

"Okay!" I try to yell but it comes out in a whisper. I cough and try again. "Okay!" I yell. I take a deep breath and leave my room. I see Edward looking at me.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Edward says.

"I'm fine!" I say smiling. I know I'm not fine, I feel so tired, and so disgusting. I cross my arms and shiver walking downstairs. My feet hurt as they touch the ice cold ground. Whatever I have I hope Edward does not get it. Edward turns me around and offers his lips to me. I shake my head and walk inside the dining room. I sit down and look at the plate in front of me. Roast beef sandwich. "Um, I'm not really hungry...I'm kind of tired...can I go to bed? I think I'm having a sugar crash." I look up to Esme.

"Of course dear!" She sings. "But, you didn't have nearly as much as Alice or Rose or even me! Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine, um...my mom always said I had a tough time with sugar in my system. I crash easily." I say standing up, I suddenly feel lightheaded. "Goodnight." I say going upstairs slowly. I enter my bedroom feeling exhausted. I feel like I just ran a marathon all around Seattle. I go in my bed and pull up my covers over my head. I don't even bother turning off my light. I fall right to sleep.

I'm laying down in bed. I have no blanket and I feel so cold. I start crying not feeling well at all. I feel warm yet so cold. I can feel goosebumps crawling up my arms and legs. I cough, I keep coughing and then I feel myself falling. I open my eyes and see my falling into no where, the cold wind hitting my burning yet frozen skin. I whimper scared of death.

_**EPOV**_

Bella was acting funny. She looked paler then usual. She shivered a lot, and would not let me kiss her. Something is wrong. "Good night." I call to everyone closing my bedroom door. I take a shower, put on my pajamas and go into my bedroom. I look at my perfectly made bed and feel something is missing in this room. I know it's Bella; I always sleep in her bed with her. I wonder how she's doing. All alone in her room.

I lay down looking up at my ceiling. How could Esme move Bella out of my room? I chuckle. I used to ask why did Esme have to have Bella stay in this room. But right now, I yearn for Bella, her sweet skin touching mine. I long to hear her heartbeat. Her soft hair in my face. You don't know how much you love something until it's not with you. How much you miss it. How much you want it again. I want to sneak into her room. I sigh and roll over; Esme might wake up. I should chance it anyways. I hear cough sounds; it sounds like Bella coughing. I hear whimpers.

"Bella!" I whisper jumping out of my bed and running into her room. Bella was under her covers. I threw off the blankets and saw her shivering and she had beads of sweat on her face. I kissed her forehead and my eyes widened. She was so hot! I ran downstairs and went into a cupboard to grab the thermometer. I ran back upstairs within five seconds time. I stuck the thermometer in her ear and pressed the blue button. It beeped and I looked at the temperature. 105.1 my eyes widen she could be dieing! What if she did die? What would I do? I would kill myself. I would jump off that cliff near La Push Beach."Bella! Bella!" She opens her eyes and coughs. I scoop her up and run downstairs.

"What's going on?" Emmett asks yawning.

"Bella's sick, grab my keys Emmett."

"What? How sick?" He asks.

"Sick enough to go to the ER." I say, his eyes widen. He runs and comes back with keys.

"I'll wake up the others. Go!" He orders. I run out to the car.

"I..I..I'm s..so cold." Bella whimpers.

"No, your pretty hot Bella." I say unlocking my car with one hand and opening it. I put her in the front seat.

"I..I..I'm tired..." She says closing her eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep Bella. Don't you dare." I order starting my car. I go way over the speed limit and park in front of an ambulance car. I open the door and walk out, my feet hurting from cold stones hitting my feet.

"You can not park there sir." One guy says.

"I have a seventeen year old that has a high fever, so high she might die. I think you understand what I want you two to do." I say looking like I might rip off all of their heads. Bella screams in the car. I open the door and pull her out. She hugs me crying into my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I..I...I see Jake!" She screams. My head turns and I see a tan person staring at Bella. He turns and gets in his car. He drives away.

"How high of a fever does she have?" One of them men asks me putting Bella in a wheelchair.

"Um...105.1..I think." I stutter. Was that actually Jake?

"Hurry get her in." One of the men orders. I run in with them, the stones hurting my feet. I step on a piece of glass and contain myself. I think I might scream. They wheel her into a room, a white room and someone takes her temperature, while another one is finding a vein to stick a needle into. They connect her with an IV and I suddenly hear her heartbeat on a monitor.

"I got paged." Carlisle comes in. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"This lady has a high temperature." someone says.

"Did she take any medication before coming down here Edward?" He asks me.

"No." I admit. Someone hands him pills, he makes Bella swallow two pills.

"That should lower her fever." He says. "Let me check her breathing." He listens to her lungs. "I want x rays done immediately." He says. "One her left and right lung." They wheel her out. Carlisle looks at me. "Your bleeding son." He says. "Sit down." I do. He looks at my left foot. "Okay, I'll need to clean it. He goes and comes back with cotton balls and anti bacterial stuff. He cleans my foot and puts a bandage on it to top it all off. I sigh, I feel five once again.

"Is Bella going to be okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, she will be fine."

"Why did you have them take x rays of her?" I ask.

"I believe she has pneumonia." He says.

"She said she saw that guy Jacob." I growl.

"Oh?" He says. "She could have been seeing things that were not there you know. With that high temperature."

"What does he look like?" I ask.

"What Edward?"

"What does that Jake guy look like!" I snarl. Carlisle flinches.

"After this is all sorted out I will show you a picture. Why? Do you think you saw him as well?" Carlisle asks me.

"I might have." I say I tighten my jaw. "If I did I will find him and kill him."

"Now, now, now Edward!" Carlisle says chuckling. "Don't say things like that."

"I'll say whatever I want to say!" I snap.

"Esme and the others should be in the waiting room, come on oh and," he tosses my hospital slippers to me. "Wear those." I put them on and limp to the waiting room. Esme takes a look at me and rushes up and hugs me.

"How's Bella?" Esme asks me.

"She's...she's Bella." I chuckle.

_**BPOV**_

"Okay Bella, you do have pneumonia and your fever lowered." Carlise says sighing at my x ray pictures. "I want you to drink something." He hands me a cup of cold water. I sip it and realize how thirsty I actually am. "Okay, so this is the medication you need to take. Two times a day." I ignore the name I think it starts with an m. "You have to eat right after taking those pills they will be big." I don't care Carlisle, I'm just tired. "Since your here, I'll let you take one and then give you some crackers to eat." He says giving me it. He's just like a magician ha, ha.

"Carlisle," I whisper. "I think I saw Jake."

"You could have seen anything; you could have seen bats in your condition." He chuckles.

"So your telling me I saw Jake when he was not there?" I ask kind of confused.

"You could have seen Mr. Jacob Black without him being there yes, but really, what are the chances he was actually there?"

"I guess your right." I say nodding and eating a cracker. I cough after swallowing.

"Of course I am." Carlisle coughs. "Your pneumonia is not contagious. It's not viral; it's bacterial." He says. Thank God. Why did he change the subject though.

I yawn. "When can I go home?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Now." Carlisle says checking his watch. He looks at me, grabs something from a cupboard and tosses hospital sock at me. "Wear those." He orders, I put them on and walk to the waiting room still cold and paler then usual and sick.

"Bella!" Edward exclaims hugging me as soon as I stepped out into the waiting room. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick." I chuckle. "And tired." He picks me up and walks to his car. "Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"They got tired, went back." He chuckles. "So, do you have pneumonia?" Edward asks buckling my seatbelt.

"Yes, and I also have opposable thumbs." I say.

"It's not contagious right?"

"No, it's bacterial."

"Good." He kisses me on my lips.

"Oh so I get a kiss when I say that it's not contagious?" I ask as he starts the car.

"I would have kissed you anyways." He says driving to our house. "Because I love you." I blush. "You know, you scared me back there."

"What?"

"Well, I was the one who drove you down to the ER, I was convinced that if I didn't go, you would die."

"I would have to have had my temperature up there for possibly days before I died." I say.

"Well, yes I know that but you scared me, I actually thought of what I would do if you did die."

"You would live?" I laugh.

"No, I would have killed myself probably." He says I slap his arm, the car swivels a little but stays straight after. "What was that for!" Edward yells.

"Don't say that!" I cry. "Don't say that you would kill yourself! Don't!"

"Bella, if you died what would I have?"

"Don't say that! You have family!"

"I have adopted parents and brothers Bella."

"They're still family!" Edward looks at my red puffy eyes now. I cough.

"Your my world Bella."

"If I am your world then promise me one thing!" I cry.

"What?"

"If I die before you...Do not kill yourself!" Edward parks in his driveway. "I would not want you to die, if I died!" He looks at me again and hugs me.

"I love you Bella."

"Promise me Edward."

"I promise not to kill myself if you die before me." He whispers. "If you don't kill yourself if I die before you."

"I promise." I whisper. He opens my car door and picks me up. We go inside, we go in my bedroom. He sets me down. I pull up my blankets. He's going to leave me. I know it.

"Good night." He says shutting off my light.

"'Night." I whisper putting my prescription on my desk that is right next to my bed. I close my eyes and then feel pressure on the left side of my bed. I roll over and see Edward staring back at me.

"What? I'm not leaving this room." He says, I smile and snuggle closer to him. I kick my hospital slippers off and start rubbing my feet on his left leg. He chuckles and starts petting my head. "I'm not leaving this room especially after that ER trip."

"What a ride, I just wish I wasn't half asleep to see how fast you were going."

"Oh, I hit the maximum speed on my car." He laughs. He drives a sports car.

"Oh, wow." I chuckle. "Sad face."

"What?"

"I don't get to hear any of your songs." I whisper.

"I could hum for you." He chuckles.

"Please?"

"Really?"

"Please?" I repeat.

"Well, as you wish my Bella." He starts humming. I've heard this song before though.I sing with his humming.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

We sing about Hushabye Mountain for about two whole hours until, I close my eyes and surrender. His humming made me fall asleep, I fell asleep before him. He loves me and I love him; even if I'm sick, I'm still in heaven. And I am positive I imagined Jake. I'm positive._  
_

_**~Sorry for the long wait! I hope none of you are mad! Anyways I deleted one of my stories, and will have a whole new story I actually explain why I deleted one of my stories. READ DITCHING! I recently watched Chitty Chitty Bang Bang so I decided to put the lullaby from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang in. I kinda love that movie **_**O:-)**_** Anyways, what do you guys think? Is Jake really coming back? Or not? Did Bella imagine him? Write what you think! I'm so happy! Oh yes, I did have pneumonia once, I was rushed to the ER with an 106.0 fever. I did see bats at one point. Just thought I'd share.~**_


	16. Chapter 16:So Much For My Happy Ending

_**~Okay, so not one of those author's notes that is long, read 'Ditching' I really want to write right now :) it will be good!~**_

_**EPOV**_

I wake up early the next morning and look at Bella, she's still pale, probably has a fever. She'll probably stay home. I sigh and go downstairs. Carlisle is up looking at a piece of paper.

"Carlilse...I need to see a picture."

"I know," Carlisle says looking up at me. "I'm just worried you did in fact see Mr. Jacob Black. If that is true, Bella will have to relocate and town officials as well as the FBI will have to come here making such a stir." He sighs. "Please sit down." What if I did see him, Bella. She would be alone. Once again. Carlilse flips over the piece of paper and slides it across the table. I stare at the white side for the longest time. "Look at it when your ready." He says pouring a glass of whiskey.

"You'll become drunk."

"Son, I'm only having one drink." He says roughly. I stretch my hand out to the photograph. I can't believe I'm going to see what-who killed my Bella's parents, a stepparent. I swallow, please don't...I don't want to confirm. I flip over the photograph. The first thing I notice is the eyes, the brown eyes that look warm but at the same time, emotionless and cold. Then I notice his arm looping around a girl. A girl who looks sad, who is crying out for help.

"There was no _other _picture?"

"He was never taken into custody." Carlisle says. "Bella gave this to the authority's. I have one copy."

"I want to burn it." I say bluntly.

"Is it him?" I look again. He had long hair, that couldn't be him.

"No." I say smiling. I sigh in relief.

"Are you sure Edward?" He asks.

"Yeah, it has no resemblance except his skin." I say still smiling. The phone rings.

"Hello?" Carlisle answers. "Oh hello James! Yes, neither of them will be going today. Bella is sick and Edward was up until the morning so I'm making him stay home also...No, it's just for today. Bella will not see you until she is better, well of course. Yes, goodbye to you too." He turns to me. "Edward, go to bed. James will be coming at your usual time."

"James is coming here?" I ask pressing my lips together.

"We will be home, you three will be downstairs-"

"She doesn't need a therapist!"

"Based on what you told me, she does need help."

"What have I told you that confirms this?" He takes a sip of his drink.

"You told me that she did say she saw Jacob Black but you said that you did not see him."

"It was dark!"

"So now your changing your story? Did you tell me the man you saw last night was not Jake just because you wanted Bella here? You know if he _is _here, she could be in serious danger." Carlisle crosses his arms.

"You would have to ask Bella what she saw." I say standing up.

"Edward!" Carlisle says as I put in my shoes. "Edward!" I go outside and slam the door. I walk into the cold mist and into the forest. I stop in front of the cottage, I walk inside. I flip the switch I found and I'm surprised it actually works. I move the couch to the corner of the room and then go upstairs. There's two bedrooms. I go in the first one. There's a mural of what looks like a beach surrounding the walls, with old feather pillows and pretty blankets. There was an enormous closet in there too. I go in the other bedroom and my heart skips two full beats.

"There's a crib..." I whisper. Does anyone live here? By the looks of it no, dust is piling up and I find old photographs in an old trunk. I go back downstairs and look in the fridge, it's working but nothing is in here. So, no one is living here. I check the plumbing, everything should be in order. The only thing missing is Bella. A smirk develops.

"Bella." I say smirking still, and it begins to rain...again.

_**BPOV**_

I'm inside a mirror and Jacob Black walks in with scissors and the knife he killed my parents with. I shiver. He begins cutting off his hair.

"This way Bella," He says smiling. "They won't recognize me for my long hair and I can have you." He chuckles. "I can't wait until I can hold you again, feel your lips against mine."

"Never!" I scream. He picks up the knife and looks at it.

"I never thought this...this tool right here...would bring us closer together."

"What are you talking about?" I ask and I watch him press the blade to his left hand and squeeze the blade until blood drips.

"Aw sh..." He trails off getting a paper towel and pressing it against his wound. "See what I become when I don't have you Bella?"

"Bella," Carlisle's voice? "Wake up Bella." My eyes snap open and I scream. Jacob is hovering over my face.

"Get away from me!" I try and fail to scream slapping his face.

"Bella, calm down. Bella! It's Carlisle." I stop and open my eyes all the way.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I gasp. "I used to do this to Edward..." I look around and I don't see him. "Where's Edward?"

"Um...why don't we downstairs and talk." Carlisle says getting away from me. I drop my head in my hands and shiver. I'm still cold. I stand up and walk slowly downstairs. "Here." Carlisle gives me some Motrin to lower my fever. "Oh and here." He hands me a plate of eggs and another big pill. "I filled you prescription out."

"thanks," I say hoarsely. Wait...he saw me and Edward, I blush.

"Edward was away when I filled your prescription out." Carlisle chuckles. Edward comes in, hair wet and hot. "I want to discuss something with you."

"It can wait." Edward says after I swallow the two pills. He takes my hand and pulls me. "Come on Bella, I got to talk to you." We go upstairs.

"Edward," I say after he closes the door getting my suitcase. "Edward what are you doing?" I say coughing and laying in bed. He looks at me and slowly goes over me, hovering over me. "Edward?"

"Bella, I need to ask you something, what did Jacob look like when you saw him last night? I saw a person with tan skin and short hair." I saw that too. I bite my lip. "If you did you need to run away. Without me."

"Edward...I saw a man with long hair." I lie, I don't want to be away from Edward. Even if that means Jake coming back and taking me away, with Edward I am safe. I say this while looking at the ceiling over Edward's head.

"Really?" Edward says cupping my cheek and making me look at his eyes. I don't say anything. "You lied didn't you. You saw Jake with short hair."

"Edward." Tears well up Edward's eyes water over too. Is he actually on the verge of tears. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. He opens them and one tear lands on my lips.

"Jesus Christ! Why!" Edward yells.

"I don't know Ed-"

"Why God! Does he even exist?" Edward says looking helpless, he looks like he's going into a deep dark hole that even I can't get him out of. Tears spill. "Everyone I've loved has left me!"

"Edward, calm down." He collapses on top of me.

"Why does God hate me so much?" He whispers in my ear.

"God doesn't hate you." I whisper.

"Then why is he taking you away from me?" Edward whispers.

"God doesn't hate you." I repeat pushing Edward's shoulders up so he looks at me. "If he did, he wouldn't let us be together from the start right?" Edward's eyes look emotionless.

"He's only teasing me. Giving things to me and taking it back quickly." He whispers.

"Edward, we will be together once more." I kiss his lips gently and pull apart. "I promise."

"I will die first." Tears spill over again and I slap his cheek.

"You said you wouldn't die if I was not there! You..you..you promised! You promised!" Emotion comes back in Edward's eyes and he kisses my eyes. My cheeks, my forehead, and finally starts kissing my neck.

"Bella, calm down." Edward whispers against my skin.

"Edward, you promised if I'm gone and you die you will break the promise and I will die also." I cough.

"You're going to make yourself more sick Bella." Edward says. "Oh yes that's right you're sick...so that means you're all mine huh. You can't go anywhere."

"Don't change the subject so easily!" I exclaim.

"I just did, and it is true...you can't fight against me." He holds my hands over my head. With his other hand he traces my lips.

"You change your mood quickly." I mumble. But then he sucks in his breath and I realized he was hiding the fact he was depressed. "Edward, don't you hide away." I say and he let's go of my hands. He peels off of me, still holding tightly on me, so tight that I move with him and I'm on top of him.

"Bella," He whispers.

"Sh," I put my finger on his lips.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you." He whispers.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"Get on a coat." I get up and put if on. Instantly he picks me up. Cradling me, he walks downstairs and sneaks outside. He drapes his jacket over my mouth. I smell him and don't want to let this jacket go. He opens the door to the cottage that we hid in. He walks upstairs and opens another door. He puts me on the bed slowly.

"Bella, I love you." He whispers cupping my cheek. He takes away his wet jacket and my wet jacket. He takes off his shirt and his shoes. "I'll be right back." He says standing up and going into another room. He comes back with two towels. He dries my feet off and his hair. "I don't want to get you more sick then you are." He chuckles.

"Edward, Jake would never find me here...I mean it's in the middle of the woods! He would never look in the woods!" I exclaim.

"I know." He says smiling. "That's why I made you come here, the idea just popped in my head when you were on top of me."

"Edward!" I pull him on top of me and kiss him. "You are such a freaking genius!" Wait."What about school?"

"Homeschooling."

"How?"

"James."

"What? He's just a therapist."

"With a teacher's degree."

"Then he would know."

"He would keep it a secret."

"How do you know?"

"Oh trust me, he will never tell anyone." Edward chuckles. He kisses my neck and I moan again. I cup my mouth and blush.

"I'm sorry." I say on the verge of coughing.

"You know...you don't have to be embarrassed by moaning when I touch you...in fact," His fingers trail my collarbone. "I take it as a compliment and I love it." Oh good. A smile breaks my face and then I cough. "But...we can't do anything right now."

"Sorry." I say hoarsely, blushing deeply.

"Bella;Love, you don't need to be sorry. You are sick. Sleep." He orders laying down next to me. He closes his eyes and begins to sleep. I kiss his motionless lips.

"I love you." I say before drifting off also.

It's nice to live in fairy tales. It's nice to hide away in them. But..I have to go back. I have to wake up and go back.

My eyes snap open. Edward is still sleeping. I put my coat on and Edward's oversized shoes. I'm sure he won't mind. I go outside and walk back. I go inside the kitchen dripping wet.

"Bella, oh my god. Bella, you went outside?" Carlisle asks rushing to my side. I take his hand and cough.

"I..I...I saw Jake, he had a different hairstyle, his hair was all cut off. And I don't want to put Edward in any danger so...please contact Victoria." I beg. "And let her investigate the hospital's security videotapes quickly." I hug Carlisle and cry into his shirt. "Please make it quick." He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

"Hello...Mrs.-yes, Victoria this is Carlisle, Bella is in tears saying she say Jacob Black at the hospital where I work last night. Yes, please investigate...to put it into Bella's words: investigate the hospital's videotapes quickly...and please do make it quick...Yes, goodbye." He hugs me tighter. "They're looking into it...did you tell Edward?"

"I somewhat told him I saw Jake...he doesn't know I told you." I say tears streaming down my face. "Carlisle, I would like to stay somewhere else until I know it was not Jacob Black."

"Like I hotel?" I nod.

"I don't want to have Edward in more pain then he has to endure. I don't want to...I just want to disappear for now."

"I can arrange that for you. Pack your things, don't forget your medication."

"I won't." I say going upstairs. I pack my things, get dressed properly, put on my sneakers...Finally I look around. I go into Edward's room and pull out a paper and a pencil.

_Dear Edward,_

_ It pains me to say this but I'm leaving. I can not hide in the woods, and I cannot not tell your father Jacob might be here. I don't want you to be put in danger, or pain. I don't want anyone for that matter to be hurt or in danger because of me and the killer who wants to get a hold of me...I don't even now what Jacob wants from me. But I do know he will kill whoever is in his way. Which is you, the oine who will always hold my heart. If I do not come back, that means Jacob is in this town and I have to leave. We shall see each other again, God does not hate you. Remember me....please. And please, do not look for me. When this is all over...I will find you._

_ With love, yours and forever,_

_ Bella Marie Swan._

_P.S. I love you._

I also write something on the back and leave. An hour later I am at the hotel Edward and I was at. I asked for the same room, and thankfully it was open. I now stand in a dark room and lock the door.

"I'm alone..." I say suddenly realizing it. "I'm alone." I sink to the floor and try to hold back the tears. I want to see how long I can go without crying. Suddenly, I can't breathe. I hold my chest and feel like something just broke as I sink deeper. I fall to the floor and cry out. I sob. Well, that did not last long.

_**EPOV**_

I open my eyes and expect to see Bella's sleeping face there. She's not though, she's gone. I shoot up in bed.

"Bella!" I cry out. No one says anything. I run and get my jacket on. I can't find my sneakers. "Did she take them?" I ask out loud, if she left I would have made her take them. I shrug and run outside. I run through the woods twigs and leaves crushing against my bare feet. It hurts. I don't ever slow down though. I run inside my house, leaving the front door open. I run to her room. Her suitcase I left on her bed is gone. I pull out her drawers. There's no clothes. I run into my bedroom and see a not placed neatly on my piano. I read:

"_Dear Edward,_

_ It pains me to say this but I'm leaving. I can not hide in the woods, and I cannot not tell your father Jacob might be here. I don't want you to be put in danger, or pain. I don't want anyone for that matter to be hurt or in danger because of me and the killer who wants to get a hold of me...I don't even now what Jacob wants from me. But I do know he will kill whoever is in his way. Which is you, the oine who will always hold my heart. If I do not come back, that means Jacob is in this town and I have to leave. We shall see each other again, God does not hate you. Remember me....please. And please, do not look for me. When this is all over...I will find you._

_ With love, yours and forever,_

_ Bella Marie Swan._

_P.S. I love you." _In the state of my shock, I turn the note over and see lyrics scribbled down."_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."-I will always be in your dreams. With love, Bella. _

The note falls out of my hands and I walk over to the vanity Carlisle moved into Bella's room. You would think I am staring at my face, no. I'm staring at everyone in my past. Especially my mother and father.

"You...all...left me." I whisper. "Bella...she left me..." I punch the mirror. "I love her still! And I hate all of you! How does that work!" I scream sinking to the floor and crying. I will not let anyone see me crying. I can feel the blood dripping out of my wrist. I pick up a piece of glass and stare at it.

_"You said you wouldn't die if I was not there! You..you..you promised! You promised!"_

"You promised me you would never leave me." I whisper.

"_I don't want you to be put in danger, or pain."_

"You still promised me."

_"When this is all over... I will find you."_

"But you're gone. And I'm talking to no one like a crazy person."

_"I'm yours forever." _I remember our last kiss. _"You promised." _I feel a little weight pressing down on my hand, urging me to put down the glass. _"I would not want you to die"_

"I love you Bella. My beautiful Bella. My Bells." I drop the glass and put my head in one of my hands.

_"I love you Edward."_That's not her, I know it's just from past conversations all jumbled up together. I don't care, I need to remember this, her touch, her smell, her voice, the way she looks when she blushes...everything. I take comfort in her, even though she is not here.

_**~kinda a short chapter but I hit 103 pages in this story. Review please?~**_


	17. Chapter16: Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

_**~Okay, Edward's going crazy. Bella is staying at a hotel to protect him…Jake might be back. This isn't going to go good.~**_

_**BPOV**_

I take the medication in the morning, it's been two weeks and I haven't heard from anyone plus my pneumonia is getting a lot better. I feel completely healed but, that is definitely not the case. I eat some scrambled eggs. I look over to the bed, and go paler.

_"Bella…" Edward's sweet voice calls out to me._

"Edward?" I shoot up.

_"Bella," I feel a cool hand run down my shoulders._

"Edward." I say closing my eyes, I see him. I see Edward. "Edward." I repeat more slowly and quieter. "I miss you."

_"I miss you too, come back." I feel a hand cup my cheek._

"No."

_"You would be safe with me."_

"I would be putting you in danger."

_"I don't care; come back…come back to me." I feel something brush my lips. _My eyes snap open and I shoot up.

"I'm going crazy!" I scream. "I finally cracked!" I put my head in my hands and pace the bedroom.

_"Bella," Edward's voice interrupts me. "What are you doing?"_

"Edward, don't talk. You're not really there so just shut up." I snap.

_"I might not actually be here, but you here my pleas this way…you're with me this way aren't you?" I feel hands touch both shoulders. "Bella, look at me." _I put my arms down and…_I see him. "Bella, you see me?" I nod. "Good." He touches my lips. My body reacts like it usually does to him, I moan. He chuckles. _

"This is so wrong! You're a figure of my imagination!" I yell sinking to the floor. "Get away from me!" I curl up in a ball and run fingers through my hair. I never thought I would be saying this to Edward, even if it's not actually him. "I don't want you here! You're making this even harder for me! Go away!"

_"As you wish." He says; I look up and see him disintegrate right before my_ _very eyes._

"Edward?" I call out. He comes back.

_"You called me?" He asks me gently kneeling down. I raise my head and touch his lips with mine. _

"This is not real huh." I state tears swelling up. "I'm going crazy and I don't care."

_"Bella, I'm here. Cry all you want. Don't hold it in." _

Tears circle in my eyes and suddenly slide out unwillingly. I shake my head trying to clear my eyes. That does not help.

_"Don't hold it in, listen to what your body tells you to do. What your heart tells you to do. Cry." _

I sob out.

_"There you go."_

"I miss you so much Edward!" I sob. This goes on for an hour, Edward being quiet and me crying. After that, I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. A thought struck me. I got out a bottle of Motrin I had packed for my fevers. I stare at that and then pop open the bottle. I put pills in my hand and stare at them. "If I was to end my life right now...All this pain..all this suffering would just go away. I wouldn't bother me anymore...it would not put anyone else in danger." I whisper.

_"Don't do it!"_ Edward's voice screams in my ear. I jump and drop the pills all over the place. What was I thinking? I promised Edward not to. I cover my eyes and sink to the floor. Kneeling I pray.

"If there is a God, please let Jake not come to find me yet! Please let me have Edward! Please! I'll do anything! I'll sell my soul! Just please God, don't let Jake find me yet!"

_**EPOV**_

"Bro when are you going to get up?" Emmett roars from outside my door. I stand up.

"I'm up!" I snap back.

_"Edward, calm down." Bella's voice soothes me._

"Edward! Are you coming to school or not!" Emmett yells

"I don't want to go."

"Oh no. You are going. Get up!" Emmett yells.

"I'm up I just don't want to go to school."

"Edward get yourself dressed, and go to school." I sigh.

"Fine." I say standing up. I get on jeans and a shirt. I don't look at what I'm wearing. I stare at my shoes near my bed. I pick them up. I found them near the door the day Bella left. I remember what happened when Carlisle came back, it was when I started imagining Bella's body Bella's voice really there yet, not there.

_I walk downstairs and see my shoes near the stairs. I pick them up and expect them. Bella's scent rushes over me and I feel lightheaded. Probably from the lose of blood. The door creaks open and Carlisle walks in. _

_ "Carlisle?" I call out._

_ "Yes?" He asks me looking at me. "What happened Edward!" He yells rushing over to me._

_ "What happened?" I ask and he nods picking up my bloody hand. "Don't you dare touch me." I growl pushing him away. "Where did you take Bella!"_

_ "Bella wanted to stay at another place until she knew for certain it was Jake she saw-"_

_ "I read the note I'm asking why she came to you and told you this!" I yell_

_ "She didn't want to put you into any danger." Carlisle says gently._

_ "I would have been fine if she did! Tell her that! Tell her to come back to me and I'll be fine!" I slam my fist in the wall. Blood covers the wall._

_ "Edward calm down."_

_ "I will not calm down, Bella's the only thing I have!" I yell._

_ "You have your family."_

_ "You people are not my family, you people are nothing but people who give me my basic nessesities, Bella...Bella...she understood me! She loved me! She's all I have! She's my whole world!"_

_ "Bella still loves you, that's why she went away."_

_ "Where? Where did she go!" _

_ "Bella asked me not to tell you." I slam Carlisle against the wall, choking him._

_ "Carlisle, you will tell me where Bella is hiding." I say. My eyes widen and I let him go. Carlisle collapses on the floor finally getting air through his lungs. Why did I do that? "Carlisle, I..I..I'm sorry."_

_ "Edward, go upstairs an..." He coughs standing up. "And you're grounded."_

_ "I don't care if I am grounded or not." I snarl._

_ "Go upstairs." Carlisle orders, I do. I feel so cold, so empty, so isolated. I look around and stare at the piano. I sit down at the piano and look at the keys. I touch one of the keys thinking of Bella. How she wanted to learn how to play the piano. She touched this piano. Bella's scent...where can I found it? I know. I stand up and run into her bedroom the door swings open and a breeze of her scent welcomes me. I close the door._

_**"Edward!" Bella runs into my arms.**_

___"Bella? I thought-"_

_**"Edward, I miss you already. I miss you so much." She presses her lips against mine. I deepen the kiss making her moan. "Sorry." She says pulling away and blushing deeply. I pick her up and drag her to her bed. "Edward, I'm tired. Let's sleep." She sighs I encase her in my arms tightly**_

___"I'm never letting you go Bella. Never." I sigh burying my nose in her pillow imagining it's Bella's head._

"Edward!" Emmett yells, I go out and go downstairs, passing Emmett by. I get in my car (I haven't ate anything since the day Bella left) and drive to school. I get out and ignore the eyes staring at me. Mike suddenly comes in front of me.

"Where's Bella?" Mike asks.

"I don't know." I mumble trying to walk past him, he gets in front of me again.

"Did you do anything to her?"

"What would I have done?"

"Did you do her?"

"No!" I growl. "If you must know, she's sick with pneumonia." I go pass Mike and walk to my first period class-English. The day passes by slowly and the bell rings for lunch.  
I rush into the cafeteria and sit down. I remember seeing Bella sitting with Mike, Jessica, and company at a table. I see her there, sitting still. I wonder if she's thinking about me. I wonder if she's going crazy like I am. I admit it, I am going crazy without her. Alice slams her tray next to me.

"Edward it's not like she's going to be gone forever. She said herself she would find you wake up and smell the coffee." Alice scolds me.

"She might not come back."

"She loves you..._loves! _She will come back eventually." Alice chirps.

_"You should listen to her, you know she's right." Bella says giggling a little._

"Yeah, I know it's just...I miss her."

"Jeez you guys can't go one day without not being together."

"It has been a week without her! You would go crazy too if it were Jasper!" I say standing up.

"Crazy? Edward, what's wrong?" Alice sounds alerted now.

"Yeah crazy. Like hearing Bella and seeing her when she isn't there. You don't understand how I feel you could never understand."

"Edward your scaring me."

_"Edward stop! You must stop now!" Bella screams in my ear _and I jump and fall over landing on the cafeteria floor.

"Edward!" Alice exclaims reaching out to me. She's reaching out to me...in the darkness I am consumed in.

"Hey dude are you okay?" Jasper too.

"What happened?" Rose asks..even she is there for me.

"He fell over?" Emmett laughs...yes, Emmett too. I am not alone.

"Bella's alone though." I whisper just realizing it, I was pitying myself when Bella is all alone and I have people all around me.

"What?" Jasper asks helping me up.

"Bella's alone and I'm not...I feel sorry for myself but Bella truly made the sacrifice." I whisper.

"What are you going on about?" Rose asks.

"I'm not a good boyfriend at all." I huff walking out.

"Edward where are you going!" Alice yells after me. "Edward? Edward!"

_"Edward don't try to find me-"_

"Bella, I don't need to try I know where you are."

_"Don't Edward!"_

"I dare you to stop me."

_"I can't!"_

"Exactly."

_"Edward please don't do it! Listen to my letter."_

"Listen to my heart Bella, it's breaking for you. I don't care what happens to me, I need to be with you."

_"I care what happens to you!" She screams,_ I go into my car. _"Edward do not go where I am."_

"Bella, you're not really there so shut up."

_"Edward-"_

"Shut up!"

_"I dare you to stop me from running away from you again."_

"What?"

_"If you find me I'll run farther away and you know it!" _I slam the brakes and pull off to the side of the road. _"You know when I want to protect someone I go to the extreme." _

"I used to think it was kind of cute...now it's very inconvenient. Bella, I dare you to move. I dare you to come get me."

_"I have a feeling you're speaking to the real Bella."_

"Yes I am."

_"She will come back to you," Bella sighs. "And you will no longer need me." _

"No, no I won't."

_"That's good."_

"Yes, it is."

_"You used to think it was a great thing to be alone and now look at you. You are a mess without the real Bella."_

"Bella changed my life. She made me except love again and for that I will love her until the day I die."

_"You haven't excepted love to it's full extent Edward."_

"I will once we marry."

_"That's not what I mean..."_

"What do you mean?" I ask looking over to her.

_"You got to figure that part out by yourself buddy." She says putting her index finger on her mouth indicating it's a secret._

"Uh...huh." I nod. "I'm talking to myself huh.

_"You're talking to your unconscious self." Bella corrects giggling. "Like you're talking to your sleeping thoughts deep inside your brain that you deny, you know I'll come back to you yet you have second thoughts and would have found me if I did not stop you and slapped some sense into your brain."_

"You are the voice of reason."

_"Exactly."_

"And you look like Bella."

_"You listen to Bella; she is your reason to live, so you imagined her and here I am! I bet Bella's going through the same thing." Bella sighs. "Honestly, she wants to go to you...she's all alone but that girl is really stubborn and wants to protect you so if you find her, she'll run farther away." _

"She is all alone."

_"Yeah but, don't think because she's alone you can just go and visit her-"_

"Yeah, I know."

_"I'm doing my job then, I'm slapping reason in your face." She giggles. _

"And I ran out of school like that."

_"The pressure was just too much for you to handle right now, you want to be in the misery Bella is going through right now." _

"Okay, so should I go back?"

_"No,"_

"I thought you were supposed to say yes."

_"The pressure is just too much for you to handle so my answer is no...for your health that is."_

"For once I agree with you." I drive to La Push beach. I get out of my car and I'm welcomed with a strong wind.

_"It's cold why did you come here?" Bella asks._

"Because Bella was so stupid and went into the ocean and we almost got killed by the current."

_"You are so dramatic."_

"What? It was hard to fight against the current while hanging onto Bella for dear life."

_"Bella did not almost die because of pneumonia it would have taken days to kill her; and you guys survived the current so who cares?"_

"But after was the best time of the date."

_ "The part when you got to see Bella's body?"_

"No, she offered it to me but, that was not the best part."

_ "What was?"_

"I'm not sure...I guess it was when she told me she was mine forever."

_ "Forever is an awfully long time." _

"But no one ever said that to me before, I like it." I say walking down the beach. I see a guy staring at me, hood up kind of looked like the guy I saw in the emergency place. "Jacob Black!" I yell.

_"Edward don't go." Bella cautions. "Stay away from him, he's dangerous."_

"If I get Jacob I can have Bella though." I run and knock the guy to the ground. I yank off his hood.

___**BPOV**_

I hear a knock at the door, I stand up, and open the door. "Carlisle?" I hug him.

"Hello Bella?" Victoria?

"Victoria is that you?" I ask. "This means...was it him?" I ask folding my arms.

"Can I come in?" Victoria asks gently.

"Oh my gosh, yeah come on in." I offer they come in and I close the door and lock it.

"I have to show you something." Victoria says popping in a video into the video player, I thank god I cleaned up before they came and sit down crossing my arms, hugging my stomach. My stomach does not feel good. Victoria fast forwards the video until my car drives up.

"Okay..." She pauses the video. "Is he the man you saw?" Victoria asks pointing to a man in a hooded sweatshirt.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Well, we enhanced the video and zoomed into him." Victoria said popping a new video in. She pauses as the man looks up to the camera, it was not Jake. "His name is Sam, he also has a criminal record, he's in a gang and is now in anger management."

"Oh." Was all I could say. This man-Sam, he looked a lot like Jake.

"Now saying that we also saw Jacob in a different town yet his hair...he cut it off." Victoria says. "He looks like this now." She hands me a photograph with the new Jacob plastered on the front.

"So you know where he is?" I ask, she looks down.

"Here comes the bad news, prepare yourself...it appears as though the manager neglected her duties in telling the police department she saw a man that looked like the guy plastered on the news so we lost track of him again, he paid in hard cash so we can't track his credit card, he has no phone on him, and we are still looking for any signs of a car. Yet, we did find cars that he drove...and it was all rental then he stopped taking rental cars completely he's covering his tracks pretty good. This seems to be a work of a killer that has done this for many, many years. I'm sorry."

"So in short, you still don't know where Jacob is." I mumble.

"In short we still don't know where Jacob is." Victoria agrees, then she smiles warmly at me. "We will find him though." Her phone rings. "Um, sorry I got to go now; you may stay in Forks." My eyes lighten up at that. The door closes.

"I'll go pack my bags!" I squeal and run to my drawers. I peek a look at Carlisle. "Am I allowed to come back?" I whisper.

"Of course Bella!" Carlisle almost yells. "Please before Edward kills me!"

"Kills you?" I ask starting to pack my bags.

"He choked me..." Carlisle trails off. I drop the clothes I had in my hands.

"Choked you? He choked you!" I scream.

"I think he's going crazy...he keeps talking to himself."

"Going crazy.."

_"Aren't you going crazy without me too?" Edward asks standing beside Carlisle. _I am going crazy.

"He's not going crazy." I say nodding and pack the rest of my stuff. "How's your neck?" I ask him. "I am assuming Edward hurt your neck?" I ask.

"I'm fine." Carlisle says taking my bag. "Do you have everything?" he asks.

"Um hold on?" I ask and go get my photograph by my bed. I pick it up and fold it. I put it in my pocket. "Let's go." I say nodding. I leave the Motrin in the bathroom. I can't look at those pills again. I go in the car and drive.

_**EPOV**_

"What's your problem man?" He asks brushing himself off.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I get up too.

"Well, I'm Sam and I've never seen you....wait! You're that dude that yelled at those ambulance guys."

"Yeah. I thought you were someone else." I say waving and leaving.

_"That was close." Bella sighs appearing in the seat next to me._

"What was close?"

_"He's Sam, you saw him in the ER once...he's now in anger management."_

"Oh that's right...I totally forgot." I sigh and drive home. I get out of my car and walk in my house. I minute later another car pulls up. Carlisle's car. I hear a door slam and the door open, the car drives away. I sit down at the kitchen table. "I'm imaging this too." I groan, leaning my head back.

"Edward?" Bella's voice? I open my eyes and groan.

"What is it know?!" I yell.

"Edward...I thought you were waiting for me..."I get up and run to her, I slam her against the wall. "Ugh," She whimpers and blushes deeply, her breath becomes more heavy. "Edward..wha.."

"Stop acting like your the real Bella!" I yell at her. "It hurts even more!"

"Edward, I am the real Bella." She whispers.

"No! You said it yourself! You are my voice of reason."

"You started seeing me like I saw you huh."

"Why are you still acting like you're Bella!" I scream and tears begin falling all over again. Bella's eyes widen.

"Edward!" She kisses my lips deeply. My eyes widen and I let go of her wrists. This is the real Bella, my imagination could not come up with the perfect Bella. She tastes so good, she feels so real. I wrap my arms around her and run my fingers through her hair. She runs her fingers through my hair. We part a little and she sucks in a deep breath.

"You...you're back?" I ask.

"Yes." She breathes. I pull her closer to me and we both sink to the floor. I breathe her in. So fragile, she is definitely my Bella.

"I was so afraid...I would never see you again." I whisper and then flinch.

"What's wrong?" She asks she backs away and see bandages on my hand (Carlisle stitched me up). "What did you do!"

"I punched a mirror." I say bluntly. She touches one of my tears. "I don't want anyone to see me crying." She licks my cheek.

"Then they won't." She whispers. She licks another cheek and her tongue trails up to my eye, she kisses both eyes. "It'll be our little secret." My breath becomes heavy and I have to kiss her again. She moans and tries to pull away; I don't let her.

"I like it." I mumble and she nods kissing more. I lay her on the floor and her hands trail up my back and pull me closer. This is the most passionate we have been. Her leg wraps around my hip and my hand trails up her neck and I begin kissing her cheek and trail my lips to her collar bone, I kiss her neck deeply.

"Edward," She moans. "Stop." I kiss her neck more. "I..I..I'm not ready, Edward." I stop instantly. I kiss her lips and go to her ear to whisper-

"I won't do anything you don't want to do right now...can I kiss you?" I whisper, I feel warmth radiating from all over her body. She nods.

_**BPOV**_

"I won't do anything you don't want to do right now...can I kiss you?" Edward whispers in my ear, warmth goes from the top of my head to my toes. I nod. He goes closer to my ear. "Can I surprise you?" He whispers.

"Don't go all the way-"

"That's not what I'm saying Bella." Edward whispers.

"Then yes, surprise me." I whisper. He goes closer to my ear and nibbles it. Caressing my ear with his tongue. I jump in surprise. That doesn't feel that bad actually. Edward chuckles and raises his head. He attacks my mouth and I accept him. His hand slides up my back and suddenly I'm off the ground and in his arms. I'm suddenly put down gently on my bed. I can feel a cough coming and threatening to ruin this perfect moment. He takes off my jacket and throws it on the ground. I take off his jacket and throw it next to mine. He takes my shoes off and his shoes. I see a bandage on his foot.

"Hey what happened?" I ask pointing to his foot.

"A piece of glass got stuck in my foot the night you got sick and...I had to walk home without any shoes." Edward shrugs. Tears fill my eyes and I allow myself to cough.

"Edward, I was imaging you, you know."

"What?"

"You were always next to me...I was going crazy without you." I whisper.

"Same here."

"Really?" I ask he nods. He bends down and kisses me gently, my tears getting mixed in with our kiss. Edward moans deeply, my eyes snap open. I try to escape the kiss but he's holding onto my arms not letting me go. I now know why Edward says he likes me moaning. I like him moaning when we kiss. He moans again and I reply to him. I suddenly feel tired. My eyes flutter and I completely closes. I try to not sleep but I haven't really slept...too many nightmares.

"Bella, you're sick and tired. Let's sleep." Edward whispers against my lips. I want to shake my head but where we are headed, I'll pass out if I keep kissing him and I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I nod and we part our lips. He goes the left side of my bed. He pulls me close to him and inhales me. I inhale him. He starts to hum something from Panic At The Disco, the song called: Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

_"__Clouds are singing a song, marching along, just like they do. If the clouds were playing a song, I'd play along, wouldn't you too? If you just knew what they could do. Oh, if you just knew, what would they do? And if words are just hollow birds, flying along, singing a song,What would they do? If they just knew what we could do. Oh, if they just knew....." _I mumble before falling asleep.

_** ~Yes, it is the middle of the day for them but I'm tired so I'm writing about being tired XD 'Night I hope you guys like this chapter. Next Chapter: Tik Tok. Yes, from the artist Kei$ha but you know what? It'll be perfect for what I'm about to write next chapter...I will write it soon don't worry...yawn...'night...~**_


	18. Chapter 18: Tik TokI love youWARNING!

_**BPOV#a week later#**_

"I wake up in the morning feeling like…going back to bed," I laugh.

"Hey, what up girl?" Edward laughs snaking his arms around me.

"Grab my glasses," I put sunglasses on. "I'm out the door,"

"Let's go,"

"I'm gonna hit the town; before I leave, brush my teeth with some Colgate toothpaste, 'cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back..."

"You better not." Edward growls kissing my neck.

"Not come back? Or not leave?" I giggle.

"If you're leaving, so am I."

"Oh a little stalkerish today Edward?" I ask laughing.

"Very."

"I am so scared." I laugh and turn to look at him. "We have to go to a small party you know." He grabs my sunglasses and throws them over his shoulder.

"Why?" He groans lifting me up and slams me on my bed…our bed. "Isn't this better?"

"Edward, we could stay here but I'm afraid if we do, Alice will blow up this earth and life as we know it will be over and we would miss out on being normal teenagers." I say pushing him so I'm on top and I am looking down on him.

"We aren't normal though."

"Exactly, we haven't gotten the chance to be normal…get up and come on. We are going to that party now!" I order and walk out. My wrist is captured as I hear a door close. "Edward, I'm not running away again you know…" I whisper as we climb in his car. Since last week, the only time he lets me out of his sight is during class.

"I know." He clears his throat.

"I love you Edward, I won't go anywhere."

"You won't go anywhere unless Jake comes back." Edward corrects. I don't say anything. "See? I know you Bella."

"I know you do." I whisper.

"I love you too but I know you will runaway if Jake comes back…and I might not be able to see you again for a long time."

"Edward…" I trail off as we park in front of Rose's house.

"What?" He asks. I shake my head and get out.

"I…it's nothing." I say closing the door. I knock on Rose's door and she answers.

"Bella!" Rose yells over the music and takes my wrist. She pulls me in. and Edward follows close behind chuckling. The music hurts my ears; I'm not even sure what this song is, but it's loud. I look around and see girls and guys drinking beer. This was not a _'small' _party. A guy bumps into me, I squeak.

"Sorry." He mumbles. I look around for a place to sit and find a small chair in the corner. I sit down there, covering my ears that are echoing. Edward comes up to me. His lips are moving so I uncover my ears.

"He Bell, you o?" He asks...What is that supposed to mean?

"What!" I yell.

"Are. You. Okay?" He yells back.

"No! I hate the loud music...and there is a lot of people here acting like drunken idiots!" I yell, Edward's lips curve into a smirk, he takes my hand and makes me stand up. His left arm snakes around my waist and pulls me towards him, so I can feel his warmth and feel his heartbeat. It calms me down. I turn to face towards him as a slower song comes on.

"You're dancing." He says leading me towards the crowd;I fight back.

"No! Edward! I'm not a good dancer at all! No! I suck!" My cheeks get bright red as he twirls me around slowly and makes me meet his eyes again.

"I requested a slow song from Rose." Edward says. "And I'm not making it go to waist."

"Bunch of other people are! They're all getting more drunk or doing something somewhere else...no one's dancing!" I say.

"So what? Fuck the others. There's only you. There's only me. And the music." He smirks hugging me tightly to him as we sway to the music (totally off the beat). "I love you." He whispers.

"Me too." I whisper back. Edward's muscles tense up then calm down. "Are you okay?" I ask looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine."

"You're just ducky." I say smiling.

"What?"

"My mom used to say that when I asked her if everything was okay...which clearly it wasn't but she would always answer me with: "I'm just ducky." She didn't want me to worry, so she would laugh her troubles off by saying that. She wasn't a good liar." I smile.

"So..it's genetic then?" He asks.

"What is?" I ask.

"Not being a good liar." He says chuckling.

"You're not an awesome liar you know." I say to him back. The music stops.

"I can lie, I just can't lie to you." He says smiling. People go back to dancing when the booming music comes back on. "You want a drink?" He asks.

"Sure!" I yell. He laughs and goes to get us some drinks.

"Gotta live like we're dieing!" People yell in a group. I jump.

"They're singing along to the song." Edward yells handing me a drink.

"They can understand this?" I yell. "It's so loud!"

"Gotta Live Like We're Dieing!" They yell again.

"I'm even surprised they're playing this." Edward laughs, I chuckle and take a sip. I cough. "Are you okay?" He asks. I hand the drink to him and cough.

"What is that?" I ask him.

"Beer, that's all they have."

"I'd rather pass."

"This is a 'normal teenager' doing stupid stuff," He says drinking from his cup. "Do some stupid stuff with me." He hands my cup back to me. I glare at him. "Please?" I drink from the cup and suppress my cough from the burning sensation radiating down my throat. I set the cup down not feeling like myself. "That was your first drink huh."

"Yeah...how'd ya guess?" I ask giggling.

"You're already buzzed Bella."

"Buzzed Bella ha! That rhymes!" I giggle. He hands me my cup back, I see liquid in it and drink. "When did you...fill it up?" I ask. I set the cup down again after I drink it all. "It's a big...cup." I mumble.

"Hey, stay here okay?" Edward says. "I got to do something." I nod and he leaves. Someone bumps into me and spills there beer on me. I look at my shirt and then up to the guy who spilled there beer on me. I narrow my eyes.

"What's your problem Mike!" I yell.

"I'm sorry," He laughs. "Hey..I...I got to ask you...a...a question."

"What...is it?" I ask.

He nods his head a little bit. "Why do you like that Edward guy anyways? I mean...aren't...I better then...him?" He asks.

"No, you're an ass." I state blandly. I cross my arms.

"You..are really funny, you know that?" He asks with a laugh. He comes towards me. I back up. He takes my shoulders. "Just..one..."

"One what!" I yell. He cups my cheek.

"One..." He whispers before kissing me. I fight against him. Edward pulls him off of me.

"She doesn't like your sloppy kisses." Edward says, He punches Mike in the nose.

"What's your problem man!" Mike yells.

"What's your problem? Coming on to my girlfriend when she clearly doesn't want you." Edward scoffs.

"Bullshit, she was...coming onto me too." Mike says, Edward practically growls.

"You're not good enough for her!" He yells punching him in the gut.

"Why...are you...good enough?" Mike asks staggering back.

"Neither am I!" He kicks Mike in the balls. "I'm just lucky!" Mike groans and falls to the ground.

"You shouldn't have her...if you're not good enough for her." Mike groans before passing out. Edward turns to me. I know what he's thinking.

"Don't listen to him Edward, you're more then good enough for me..I'm the lucky one." I whisper pulling him towards me. I meet his lips with mine. He rubs my back;I run my fingers through his hair.

"Get a room!" Rose laughs, reluctantly, Edward pulls away.

"Come on Bella," He whispers. We get Alice to drive us back, she takes a cab back to Rose's place. We sneak upstairs and enter the bedroom. "We're alone." He whispers.

"Hm?" I ask.

"Well, Esme and Carlisle aren't here." He says.

"Wha-"

"They're probably out on a date." He sighs. We are silent for a minute. "They probably won't be home for hours." He coughs.

My stomach turns and my heart flutters. We're alone in this house, the last time we were alone we practically dry humped each other. The images flash in my brain.

I smile warmly at him. I put on piano music on the CD player I found in Edward's bedroom (it was an old one he never used anymore). I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses me gently. I run my finger through his hair to deepen his kiss. He puts my body down gently on the bed. We kiss gently again, he holds me up with one arm. We part and I lick my lips. I take off his shirt for him.

"Bella," He breathes kissing my neck. "We don't need to-"

"I love you." I whisper taking off my shirt. "I want to show you how much." I pull him in and kiss him again.

"I love you too, and I want to show you how much I love you." He whispers.

I smile. "Good, then show me."

"I'm going to by doing this," He stands up and gets his shirt.

"Edward!" I whine. "Come on!"

___**EPOV**_

I kiss her gently, holding her up with one hand. I love her so much. But, am I doing the right thing? She's going to stop me in a minute and say she's not ready right? Bella, stop me please. We part and she licks her lips in such a way that I lick mine in response. She runs her fingertips on the seem of my shirt and then pulls it over my head. I kiss her neck. "Bella, We don't need to-"

"I love you," She whispers in my ear taking off her shirt. My heart squeezes. "I want to show you how much." She pulls me in and kisses me again. She won't stop will she? She will keep going until I have her fully. Until she has me. I need to stop...She loves me, I must show her I love her. I break our kiss.

"I love you too," I whisper "and I want to show you that I love you."

"Good," She giggles. "Then, show me." I swallow. I take a deep breath.

"I'm going to," Her face lights up, she really wouldn't wait. "by doing this." I stand up and grab my shirt. I look at her, it was like seeing a deflating balloon, she was so happy and cheerful and now she's frowning and moping. She makes me feel like an ass for not staying with her.

"Edward! Come on!" She whines. I'm sorry.

"I'm showing you I love you Bella."

"I'm showing you I love you Bella," I kiss her lips gently. I wish I would take her, I don't want her to think she's any normal girl though. Because she's not. "Goodnight Bella,"I whisper going to the door.

"You don't have to leave Edward." She whispers.

"Yes I do, I do if I want to show you I love you." I close the door sink to the ground. I hear her throw a pillow at the door. I sigh and listen to her say:

"I truly love you Edward, and I'm ready so when you want to...take me." I put my hand against her door. I'm sorry if I hurt you Bella, but I tend to walk out on those who I have sex with...I don't want to loose you. I get up and walk to my bedroom. I don't fall asleep. I imagine it's the same with her. At 2:00 I get up and go back to her bedroom. Bella is crying in her sleep. I lay down next to her and pull her in.

"It's okay Bella, I'm right here." and I finally fall asleep. I never want to let her go.

___**BPOV**_

I awake in Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me. I can barely breathe, I sigh and pry his fingers loose around my waist. I silently scoot away from him. This reminds me of the time Jake slept over after coming back. He carried me inside...

_"Isabella, I came a little late and...well, I have no place to sleep."_

_ "Did your parents kick you out?" I ask in sudden alarm; Jake chuckles and hugs me._

_ "No,you're funny. It's just a hassle sneaking back in the house ya'know?" My cheeks go red._

_ "Um...you want to...um..uh..."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Sleep over?" I ask quickly and I shut my eyes._

_ He kisses me on the lips. "Of course I will...My feelings have not changed for you; you know...Do you love me?"_

_ "Yes!" I exclaim smiling widely, we went upstairs and into my bedroom, we fell asleep in our arms. I woke up in the morning, his arms wrapped around me so tightly I really couldn't breathe. When I tried to get up...he wouldn't let go and carried me to the other side of the room when he rolled over. _I shake my head clearing away thoughts of Jake. And notice my head is pounding. I put my hand on my head and groan. I thank God for rain and storm clouds for covering the sun, and lay back down. I think I might throw up. And I'm thirsty. I look to Edward, his eyebrows knit together like he's worried about something. I wonder if he's dreaming what I dreamed about last night.

I was running after Edward who was running towards Jake. Jake...He killed Edward I feel like I might cry again. "Oh God, he won't get out of my life will he?" I mumble and hug Edward tight.

"Don't leave Bella." Edward whispers. I hug him tighter. He kisses my forehead. "I wish I could kill him for you so you won't be scared anymore but, I don't know where he is."

"Your awake..." I whisper. "Don't kill anyone Edward, I don't want to loose you."

"I could say it was self-defense. He did kill people." I shiver. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I..it's okay...I need to come to terms with-" I'm cut off when he kisses me gently. He pulls away.

"I've been thinking Bella, we need to talk."

"What? Why?" We need to talk is not good. It's what you say when you're about to break up with someone. I bite my lip and knit my eyebrows together.

"Do you know the difference between 'love' and 'lust'?"

"Of course I do." I whisper. "Love isn't about just doing the nasty with someone..it isn't just about looks...you love someone because you love someone."

"Well, recently you've been acting more lustfully and less...yourself. Are you worried or something?" He asks I blush.

"Why would I be worried?" I whisper.

"Well, I've had multiple partners...every girl I've dated put it all out the for me and I've accepted the little present and did the nasty...I did not make love to them."

"Um..."

"Bella, you don't need to worry...I love you and I always will, just because I'm not having sex with you doesn't mean I'm loosing any interest I'm not like Jake."

"Well, you're not a murderer or a raper so you aren't like Jake."

"What I mean is, I'm not after you just to have sex with you Bella, look at me." He takes my head in his hands. "You aren't like the other girl's I have sex with and don't speak to again, you're different. You're special to me. And when we do have sex, I don't want to be just having sex, I want it to be making love. I want to know you'll be with me forever so...I want to know you'll wear my ring on your ring finger." He raises my ring finger and kisses it softly. Then he reaches into his pocket and places an engagement ring on it. I look at it unable to speak. "It was my mom's...it fits you." He whispers. I hug him tightly.

"I love you." I whisper. "I always will. And thank-you for stopping because, I was stupid. And not ready."

"You were drunk. I love you too." He snuggles with me for the rest of the day.

_**JPOV**_

"Now tell me Isabella? Where are you hiding from me?" I ask smirking, looking at a picture I took with her on our anniversary. "I want to be reunited with you. Just in time for our anniversary."

_**~To Be Continued Very Soon~**_

_**~I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I LET A LOT OF PEOPLE DOWN PROBABLY! I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FANS WHO KEEP ME WRITING! I AM SO SORRY! MORE CHAPTERS SOON!~**_


	19. Chapter 19: I Will Find You heart!

_**~Hi guys, again I'm so sorry. I hope you guys and gals like my story so far, and are happy to know I'm still writing! 3 you all. Read Dolphinogirl's story: Ditching and help me encourage her to keep writing. Thank you all for your support! I truly believe I can become a writer now and now since my story will be done soon...I will write more story's and I hope you guys will love them all. I will do my best to become an author. And I hope you all will pick up my books and read them. I am so sorry for the delay and now, you can read my story.~**_

_**BPOV**_

I walk down the halls and hide my ring by stuffing my hand in my jean's pocket. I guess I could take it off but...I smile to myself as I know why I won't take it off...Edward is all mine and this ring proves it. It feels nice on my hand. I know I might be greedy but...

"I think I deserve to be a little greedy. Right?" I whisper to myself.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Edward whispers in my ear. I jump and look at Edward with a smirk on his face.

"I'm thinking about how you are all mine now." I say giggling.

"Almost..." He smiles down at me.

"What do you mean..._almost?_" I pout.

"On our honeymoon we will have each other fully." He whispers in my ear so no one can hear our little conversation. My whole body blushes. I giggle again and kiss his lips quickly.

"Doves...you two a love birds!" Alice laughs. I nods and hug his neck tightly.

"Very much so!" I giggle.

"Oh no..." Alice whispers in Jasper's ear.

"What?" Jasper asks.

"They're acting like we're acting. It's not good at all." Alice says shaking her head. "Something

s bound to happen."

"It's almost Christmas!" I giggle. "We should all be happy and be like you two!" I laugh. Christmas...it brings back memories. A shiver runs down my back.

"Bella, I'll find you..." Jake's purr whispers in my ear. I jump and look around.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice asks. I look up to him and try to smile. I nod. He still looks worried. The bells rings.

"Oh! I'mma be late! I got to go! Bye!" I exclaim walking off to gym. I never want to go to gym. Except today. I want to go today. I need to get my mind off of him. I need to fall down so many times I loose memory of him. Jake hurts me. I need to forget Jake.

"Bella wait!" I turn and see Edward walking quickly toward me. Is he going to ask me what's wrong? Can you just let it go? He grabs my wrist and pulls me toward a corner in the school. He cups my cheek and pulls me up while coming closer to my lips. Our lips touch and electricity zaps through me. I want to deepen the kiss so bad. But, I pull away.

"We..we...should go...we'll be late." I whisper.

"I never want to let you go Bella..." He sighs and hugs me. "I want to make your suffering go away. I know it's because of Jake." I flinch at his name. "So I was right. You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you. I'll kill him if I have to." I shrug away from Edward.

"Edward please, don't talk like that okay?" I say. "We're going to James right?" I ask. He nods.

"Soon, the appointment was scheduled later because-"

"He hasn't been able to see Victoria."I finish for him. "I wonder what they're doing right now." Edward snickers. "What?" I ask.

"Knowing James...he's getting it on with his wife." Edward smirks. "Go on...you're late Miss Swan." Edward says shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. I smile and go into gym.

"Bella, just in time for role call." The teacher says smiling at me. I sigh.

People kept saying here until...

"Mike Newton?" No one answered. "He's not here?" Jessica raises her hand.

"Yes Jessica?"

"Um...he's not here. He went home early." Jessica says smiling.

"Oh okay. Then let's continue. Jessica Stanley?"

"Here."

"Bella Swan?"

"Here." My gym teacher found out I liked being called Bella by now; thank God.

"Hey Jessica, is Mike sick or something?" I ask. Jessica shrugs.

"I bet he's on the computer by now though." She sighs. "We started going out this weekend and all he could talk about was his new online friend. He doesn't even know the freakin' guy and they're best buds now." Jessica shakes her head. "Sometimes I wonder if Mike is gay for this guy."

"What's the screen name?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I think it's his initials plus his girlfriend's initials why?" Jessica asks.

"Just wondering." I shrug.

"Yeah the guy didn't tell Mike his name but he said he was our age and loved his girlfriend so much...and all this sappy shit. I hate this guy. He's stealing my boyfriend!" Jessica pouts.

"When did you guys start going out?" I ask.

"At Alice's party."

"Oh..." The same night Mike kissed me. I don't think I should tell her that though. "I hope everything works out."

"Yeah, I hope the computer guy dies soon." Jessica giggles. "What a perfect world that would be."

"Uh-huh..." Jessica's going crazy...! Great!

"Everyone! Run laps around the gym three times." I groan. I begin jogging slowly mving my arms so no one sees my ring. After all an engagement ring screams "I am pregnant". And I don't want to scare anyone. I trip at my fifth step. My ankle...ow. I suck in a breath.

"Oh my God, Bella are you okay?" Jessica asks. I nod and grab her hand for support. "Holy crap! Is that what I think it is Bella!" Jessica asks staring at my ring.

"No!" I say too quickly. I let go of her hand and hug my hand to my chest. Only to have a shooting pain run through my ankle. I suck in a breath. "Ow!" I yelp.

"Walk it off...walk it off..." I got up and walked it off...falling down three times. But the pain actually did wear off. After class I got into Edward's car.

_**EPOV**_

We make our way to James' place. We walk in and hear Victoria and James whispering.

"Bella..." Victoria begins.

"Maybe we should wait outside." I whisper to her.

"Sh!" Bella says to me in response. She walks closer. I walk with her.

"If you move her it will be the end of her life. She will never be the same again. She's safe here! It's not like some kid she knows will go chat with Jacob Black and tell him where she is!" James says loudly.

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about James! With Edward by her, they will keep making scenes together! They will draw attention together!"

"Is that a bad thing Victoria?" James asks. "It's not like they're going to show up on TV running away from cops. Victoria, Bella deserves to stay here and Edward deserves her."

"James, a week ago Bella was hiding away from Edward thinking he was in danger from Jacob." They fall silent. I tense up. "Well, I got to go, we will continue this discussion later." Victoria says. "I love you James."

"I love you too." James says. "I'll walk you out." Victoria and James walk out. As soon as James' door opens, they see our horror stricken faces. Victoria's face goes pale.

"Hi Bella; Hello Edward...?" Victoria says making the end sound like a question.

"Yes," I nod. "Hello."

"Cut the bullshit," James sighs. "How much did you hear?" James asks.

"James!" Victoria hisses.

"It's obvious they heard enough of it. Look at their faces." James says. "Bella's face shows sadness, loss of hope, sick...Edward's basically the same as Bella." Bella looks at the ground.

"Victoria," She whispers. "Please...don't."

"Don't what?" Victoria asks...almost snaps at her.

"Don't relocate me." Bella whispers still looking down.

"Why not? It's not like you two will last anyways. You two are only 17!" She laughs.

"Don't say that." She whispers, her back trembling.

"We will last." I say firmly. I pull Bella in. "We will last because, she's the only person who understand me and loves me for me. She's the only one I want to spend my life with."

"Wow Edward, what a touching speech. Save it for when you two are alone. That's why you make up those speeches right? To get her in bed?"

"No!" I roar. Bella lets go of me, raises her hand and slaps Victoria.

"I know you are saying those things in hopes that I will believe you and you can relocate me but...I will never think the things you are saying right now is true. And although you are trying to help me you must know, what you are saying is highly unprofessional and I can get you fired for it." Bella says quickly I can see the tears forming in her hurt eyes. "And when you are saying those things about Edward and hurting him, you hurt me as well." Victoria looks at Bella, looks at me, and then walks away.

"Hell yeah Bella!" I laugh and fling my arms around her.

"Now that is settled, let's get down to business." James sighs. "I'm never going to hear the last of this am I?" We walk in...we tell our stories to the camera so James can study our body language and such and then we walk out. Tears filled in both of our eyes but glad at the same time. She wraps her little fingers around my fingers and whispers:

"There will never be anyone to pull us apart." And I knew that was half true.

_**JPOV**_

MFORKS Hi.

JB+IS Hello, how are you?

MFORKS I'm fine...*sigh*

JB+IS whats wrong?

MFORKS My gf...she doesn't understand me at all.

JB+IS Oh really?

MFORKS Any advice?

Any advice he asks? I have some advice for him. JB+IS I take it you two had a fight?

MFORKSyeah. About you.

JB+IS Why me? Why am I so special?

MFORKS ROFL, you aren't. She just thinks I talk to you waaaay too much.

JB+IS That sucks. Tell her that your sorry then.

MFORKS I did.

JB+IS And it didn't work? It always works with my gf.

MFORKS You lucky bastard.

JB+IS LOL

MFORKS You're gf...she kinda sounds like a girl I know.

JB+IS Really? Who is she?

MFORKS Isabella Swan...hey! She has the same initials as your gf!

JB+IS Oh what a coincidence. You're from Forks Washinton right?

MFORKS Yeah

JB+IS Well. My gf just moved down there a while ago..

MFORKSWhat a small freakin' world eh? You coming down to visit her anytime soon?

JB+IS I just might.

MFORKSCool! Look me up when you come.

JB+IS Okay.

**Mike Newton, I am lying to you.**

MFORKS don't come during the week though.

JB+IS why not?

MFORKS Because, she has to go to a therapist or something on the weekdays oh and I think your gf is cheating on you.

JB+ISgtg ttyl I think I might go and pack now.

MFORKS ttyl bro.

I press the log out button. "Playtime. I know this about my Isabella...first she has a therapist and second another boyfriend." I sigh and look at Isabella in the picture. "You're becoming a slut without me there to guide you. I'm sad. We shared such a special moment together." I whisper touching her lips gently. "You were my first." I close my eyes and see Bella's eyes widen with horror when I first injected myself into her. When we first truly became one. I shiver. She was a little scared but I heard her screaming with pleasure and that made me go faster. And made me happy she liked it. When I had to leave her, she looked so heartbroken. I wish I could have left something for her...wait a second. I did! The little cut on her collarbone. "It should still be there huh Isabella?" I chuckle. "What will I do to show my affection? What will I do to you now Isabella?" I grin. "I know. I'll follow you very discretely for a couple of days. I'll figure out if you really are cheating on me or not. I'll figure out where your therapist is and we...we'll play a little game you and I. I mean...that's what our relationship was built on right? A game of fate. Let's play a game. Yeah, a game." I chuckle. "You were hiding from me Isabella but this game is hide and seek. You hide and I'll find you...I will always find you because, I love you."

"Jake...I love you. Find me..quickly." Isabella whispers. I smell her around me. I smile.

"You probably go to this High school now huh. Forks high."

"M-hm."

"I will find you my love." I smile.

"Good, and then we can be one again."

"We can be one. Many. Many. Many times." I chuckle.

"Yes." She whispers seductively in agreement. "I want that very much."

"As I do." I nod.

"You're my beast." She chuckles.

"And you are my meal." I smile.  
"Eat me whole. Body and soul."

"I will Isabella. As soon as I find you."

"Good."

"Very good." I grin and look over to a chess game I was playing by myself. I pick up my king and place it in front of my other king. "Check mate." What will be your next move Isabella?

_**~Soo sorry this chapter's short :/ I tried my best to get it to you guys as soon as possible. I hope you all like it! :D Please leave a comment. What do you think about Jake Black? Tell me Tell me! XD~**_


	20. Chapter 20: Pleasestay here with me

_**~I was thinking of doing a book that is right after this book like: 5 years later. Or something like that. If any of you guys/gals think it's a good idea, please tell me what you think :) Anyways..here we go!~**_

_**EPOV**_

I lye here next to Bella awake at twelve am. Bella is asleep but I can't even close my eyes.

_"There will never be anyone to pull us apart."_ I sigh and sit up in bed.

"Bells, I love you. How could you say such a thing that isn't true?" As if to answer she whimpers. I stroke her cheeks with my thumb and smile slightly at her. I kiss her cheek. I feel her cheek perk up I could feel her smiling.

"Don't." She whispers. I look at her.

"Don't what?"

"Don't let me..."

"Let you what?"

"Fall alone." My eyes widen. _"If I fall will you catch me?" _ I look around and I see that we are on a cliff.

"I must have fell asleep." I say standing up. Big mistake. Bella disappeared right when I got up. I go to the edge and see Bella's body diving in the water. I watch but she doesn't come to the surface.

My eyes snap open and I sit up in bed. "Jesus Christ Bella!" I whisper. I rub my forehead and feel sweat beads across my skin. I stand up and walk out of Bella's bedroom. Esme was there going into the bedroom but as soon as she saw me, she froze.

"It's late Edward, what are you doing in Bella's bedroom?" Esme asks making sure her bathrobe was tied up.

"I thought she was having a nightmare so..." I scratch my head and walk forward.

"Okay, good night." She says.

"Good night." I say walking to my bedroom. As She closes her door I walk downstairs. I drink a glass of water. I hear footsteps.

"Ugh. My head..." Groans Alice. Alice?

"Alice?" I call out. She looks at me and her eyes go wide.

"Sorry, I was um..visiting your brother. I'll be leaving now." She giggles.

"At...what time is it?"

"...Um...one am?" She smiles.

"Alice...you're going to get caught one of these days."

"Like you aren't?" Alice laughs. "I know where you sleep Edward!"

"Shut up Alice."

"I bet you play all kinds of games." Alice says with a playful grin.

"No, actually we don't." I say in triumph. "We just sleep in each others arms."

Alice raises her eyebrow. "No guy has that kind of self-control." she rolls her eyes.

"I do." I say chuckling. "If Jasper doesn't it's his problem." Alice blushes.

"Well...he does..." Alice says nodding. "We've been dating for a year." She says smiling. "And..."

"Don't need any details. My soon-to-be sis-in-law." I chuckle.

"You really think...?" Alice chirps up.

"Of course. That guy's whipped." I laugh.

"If only it were that easy."

"Don't complain some of us has it tougher then you." I say immediately.

"Oh Eddie!"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Eddie."

"Eddie. Ed Eddddiiiiiieeeee!" Alice sings. I roll my eyes.

"Have you gotten any sleep tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, you?"

"No."

"Not Bella either eh?"

"Alice, Bella is asleep calmly in her bed. I just couldn't sleep."

"Well, I need to go." She hugs me. "Bye." She walks outside.

"How is she getting home?" I hear a car. "So...is that why she's always here in the morning so she can eat breakfast? Why leave?"

"Edward, are you down there?" Esme calls out.

"That's right," I sigh. "Parents, I'm down here getting a drink Esme!" I yell upstairs.

"Is Bella with you?"

"Esme, I'm right here, I was about to go downstairs to get some water too." Bella mumbles, I hear footsteps walking downstairs.

"Bella!" I whisper. She looks up and smiles sleepily at me.

"I woke up...sorry, I shouldn't be following you around all the time but..." She blushes and curls her hand up in a ball taking her ends off her night shirt in her tiny hands. "I had another bad dream without you. The worst I've had. And when I didn't see you next to me..." She pauses and holds back a sob. "I was so scared without you. I'm so sorry!"

"Bells, why are you saying sorry? And what was this dream about?"

_**BPOV**_

"Edward? Edward? What...what are you doing?" I ask Edward was hovering over me.

"I'm protecting you." He whispers.

"From what!" I shriek.

"Isabella..." Someone sings.

"Edward! You have to get out of here!" I whisper pushing him.

"Not without you!" He whispers back.

"I'll go with you!" I scream.

"You can't even move Bella!"

"What do you..." I try to put my arms around him but, he was right. I could not move my arms. At all. I looked around me. I was chained to a wall. Edward froze for a second and then he slid from above me to the ground.

"I've got you now, Isabella. I've got you all alone." Jake said.

"No..." I whispered.

"And you can't run." He chuckled darkly.

"Not again." He bent down and licked my scar he gave me.

"You still have my mark." He chuckles.

"Edward!" I scream. "Edward!" Jake grabs my face.

"Don't you dare! Say that name again!" He grabs my face and makes me meet those crazy eyes. Those eyes that made me warm once. Those familiar eyes that raped me. That killed my parents. That ruined my life. And now killed Edward.

"Will you kill me if I say that name again?" I whisper.

"I just might hun."

"Ed...Edward!" I scream. He jabs my stomach. I sit up and scream. But I don't hear: "Bells? Baby? Are you okay?" I don't hear anything and I start panicking. I look around. Edward isn't there.

"Ed..Edward?" I whisper looking around and I start panicking so much I can't breathe at all. I start to cry. Edward. He's gone. Was that dream real?

"Edward, are you down there?" Esme calls out.

"I'm down here getting a drink Esme!" Edward yells out. Edward's voice! I jump out of bed and open the door.

"Is Bella with you?"

"Esme, I'm right here, I was about to go downstairs to get some water too." I mumble,I walk downstairs.

"Bella!" He whispers, I look up and try to smile at him.

"I woke up..." Maybe I'm getting annoying following him around all the time. "sorry, I shouldn't be following you around all the time but..." I blush and curl my hand up in a ball taking my ends of my night shirt in my hands. "I had another bad dream without you. The worst I've had. And when I didn't see you next to me..." I pause to hold back a sob. "I was so scared without you. I'm so sorry!" I grab him and pull him close to me.

"What happened?" He asks.

"You died..." I whisper making his white shirt stained with my tears.

"That won't happen for a long time."

"I'm scared Edward. I'm so scared. If Jake finds out I'm with you, he _will _kill you! I don't want that to happen."

"That won't happen Bella, you're hidden. Remember? You're all the way in Forks Washington for Christ sakes! He won't come after you." He says chuckling. "And I'll kill him for you if he does."

"I don't want you to get anywhere near him Edward!" I hiss. "Even if he finds me!"

"Then what would you like us to do Bells?"

"Run away." I whisper.

"What?"

"I want us to run away if he finds me. That's...how it should be. Just the two of us. Please." I whisper taking a hold of his shirt and pulling it down. He got the hint. He kissed me gently on the lips. My tears mixing with his taste. I run my fingers through my hair and pull away. "I love you. Thank-you for existing." I whisper. It's cheesy but that's what I felt like saying at that moment.

"Alright," He sighs. "We'll run away if he finds you. Okay?" I nod.

"Thank-you." I whisper and kiss his cheek. He squeezes me tightly in his arms.

"Let's go back to bed. No Jake is going to find you." He must be lying. Jake will find me. I believe that. And I think Edward, deep down...he believes it too. I can tell, he can't lie to me like he lies to others. Because, we know each other way too well.

We know each others weakness and strengths. We are not perfect. Well, I'm not but Edward, to me anyways, is so perfect. I'm so lucky to have him. "I'm so lucky to have you, you know." Edward whispers in my ear. I love this part when we're cuddling and snuggling in bed. We can hear each others heartbeats, feel each others warmth, murmuring sweet nothings into our ear. Even when it's dark, even on the darkest night, it's somehow very light in our bed.

"You liar." I whisper back smiling. "I'm the lucky one."

"We my dear, are lucky. Together." He smiles his crooked smile that always sends my knees buckling. I sigh and breathe his scent in. Intoxicating me with his scent, I pull him in and smell him more. "Bells, what are you doing?"

"Mm...you smell good, you look great, you taste phenomenal. You're sweet, understanding, you're personality is great. You surprise me everyday with your kindness, you can be perverted sometimes but I like that. Every move you make makes me breathless. You're the first person I think about every day of my life since I've met you. Even when I thought you hated me. Even when I thought we were just friends-"

"Or thought I was gay..." He chuckles. I roll my eyes.

"I was in love with you Edward, I'll always be in love with you. Forever." I close my eyes and breathe a content sigh. He captures my lips with his.

"No one has ever spoke about me like that Bells."

"Actually they have, you just never listened to the gossip Edward." I giggle.

"Not with their whole heart in it. Not like you just told me."

"It's what I've always thought about you Edward."

"I love you so much Bells, never let go of me."

"Are you fricken crazy?" I almost yell.

"Bells, sh, calm down!" He covers my mouth. I lick his hand, he lets me go.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if anyone is going to let go of anyone, it'll be you!" I sit up in bed.

"Your mood changes a lot I hope you should know this." He says sarcastically. I look at him and narrow my eyes. He sighs and pulls me down, he sits on top of me.

"Bells, I love you. I won't go anywhere. But if Esme catches us she will _kill _us before we can ever get married. Now. Would you like to get married?" I nod. "Then I'd suggest you calm down and hug me, fall asleep in my arms, and when we wake up, get dressed and know we both love each other and no one's gonna let go and break up okay?"

"Okay. Love you!" I hug him, he rolls over so I'm laying on him. We fall asleep like that.

_**EPOV**_

"I actually lied to her...?" I whisper to myself as I hold her tightly. I know Jake will come back. I know I won't be able to not go near him. I know he'll try to pull us apart. And I know he'll try to kill me. I swallow. But...will he actually kill me? "Kill me...that's...so hard to grasp. This could be my last day and I wouldn't realize it, I could die tomorrow." I felt the wave of harsh reality pass over me. It was cold and I felt like I had knives jabbing at my skin everywhere. Bella said her parents were killed with a knife right? "Is a knife his weapon of choice? Will I be killed with a knife?" I shiver and feel a sting in my eyes. "Jesus Christ," my breath becomes shaky. "I'm scared to die. I don't want to let go of Bella. Ever." I look at Bella. "But who said...that I _was _going to die anyways? Can't I have some say in all of this?" As to respond, the wind became so strong the whole house shook. Whispering:

"You have no say when you are going to die. But, you can always fight back against death. Fight back against unnatural death. Fight back Jacob Black." I fell asleep.

I woke up to Jasper pounding on my door. Bells door. "Aw...shit." I whisper. "Bells, wake up, go get the door while I hide." Bella's eyes fluttered open and looked up at me.

"Well, good morning to you to!" She yells at the door. She winked at me and I hid in her closet. Bells opened the door. "Hello Jasper.." She sighs and yawns. Such a cute yawn. "What..."

"No school! No school! No school today Bella!" He yells. "Oh and...Edward, cut the crap and come out from wherever you're hiding. I already tried your door. So I'm guessing your here right?" He whispers to the air. I here the door slam. I open the closet door and see Jasper in here and Bells arms crossed.

"You woke me up just to tell me there is no school!" She yells at him. "I'm a little cranky in case you didn't realize this, _and _I have one question-are you going to tell?"

"Oh please Bella, we are all mature teenagers here, I won't tell." He laughs. "And can I ask _you_ one question?"

"You can ask me two actually, but you've already used up one."

"Do you need someone to go get you some chocolate?" Jasper laughs.

"Yes!"

"aw...oh no." Jasper shakes his head.

"But not the reason you think, that passed a week ago..."

"Too much information." Jasper sighs.

"Whatever! You are the one who woke me up just to tell me I could be sleeping right now! Go away!" Bella says shooing him away with her hand. "And don't you dare tell!"

"Alice wants to go over weddings downstairs."

"Tell her she can wait to discuss mine, discuss Rose's I'm really tired right now!" Bella roars.

"I think you should go man." I say chuckling.

"Alice's going to kill me."

"Bells will kill you first before Alice gets the chance." Jasper runs out. Bells groans and collapses on her bed. I walk over and lay down next to her.

"You know...I hate getting woken up early if I don't have to get up...do you know why?" Bells whispers and then yawns.

"Why?"

"Whenever my school had a day off because of some meeting or something gone wrong with something in the school, like air conditioner, I would always oversleep. And then," Bella pauses and yawns. "I would wake up and rush to get ready, I would practically kill myself trying to get ready, only for my mom to say: 'Oh, you don't have school today.' I would always pretend I was angry at her for not telling me first-hand but...I actually liked to find out that way." She chuckles and drifts off to sleep.

"We were up way too late." I chuckle and fall asleep too.

_**JPOV**_

"Isabella must hate it here..." I whisper driving slowly around the neighborhood. "It's all snowy and cold. She hates places like these. I wonder if she's okay..." I chuckle and keep driving. "Of course she is..she's a strong girl...Oh Isabella...When I find you...you won't be able to stand for a week after I do some things to you. It will feel so good." I sigh and smile. "I'm eager for your warmth again." But...first... "Where is that school?" I whisper. I keep driving until I see Forks High School. That must be it...I get out, put my hood up and walk to the front door.

"Um..young man?" I jump at the sound of an old women.

"Y..yes?" I ask not turning towards her.

"There is no school today, you may go home now.." I can hear the gentle smile in her voice.

"Okay, thank-you ma'm." I say and walk back to my car. I pull out and drive away only to return a half hour later. I look around there is no cars in the parking lot. I smile and park half way down the block. I walk to her school and circle it. I look though windows and once I see a library, I take a brick I found on the ground and smash it against the glass. I crawl in, I need to be fast. I look around quickly and see yearbooks. I find last years yearbook and snatch it. I run like hell out of there, into my car and drive quickly away in the opposite direction. "It's nice to know what your up against eh?" I chuckle. I park in a empty driveway that leads to nowhere and look through the yearbook. I'm assuming this Edward Cullen is about the same age as Isabella. "Ah! I found you..." My mouth goes dry. "Of course...he _would_ try to steal you away from me!" I slam the yearbook to the seat against me.

"Jake...patience, you can kill him and we can be together once again..." Isabella's picture tells me.

"You're right...he will not have you! If you have gone under his spell,you will have to pay."

"Just, don't hurt me too much...I don't want to die."

"Dummy, I'm not going to let you die!" I roar. "I will kill your friends and..this Edward though."

"Oh! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"My therapist!"

"Your...therapist...?"

"Yeah! Think about it! He knows everything about me probably! We are probably really close!"

"Of course..."

"So...kill him for me? Please?"

"Anything for you my dear."

"Yay!" I laugh..It sounds like a bark.

"I just have to find out...where he is..." I sigh.

_**~Like I said:I was thinking of doing another book with the same characters...I have some ideas, tell me what you think! 1. It could be Nessie's turn to fall in love! But...it may be with Jacob Blacks cousin who hates Jake...but still, the parents do not improve. 2. Edward dies and decides to rewind time in order to save Bella's parents! And Bella! From Jake once again! WHICH ONE! AND IF ANY OF YOU GOT AN IDEA PLEASE POST IT! I'M OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS! 3~**_


	21. Chapter 21:Your Call ANTitle is a song

_**~Okay, I am going to decide on what the !SEQUEL TO THIS BOOK! YES THERE IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! AND I NOW KNOW THE PLOT! :D~**_

_**EPOV**_

"Bella!" I yell cold from the snow ball fight I am having with Emmett right now. "I didn't think you out of all the people would come outside!" I laugh. She smirks and hops to me.

"You looked cold. I came outside to help you." She smiles and kisses my cheek. Emmett throws a snowball and I block it from hitting Bella by taking it in the chest before it hit the back of her head.

"Enough with the lovey dovey crap! Let's fight!" Emmett laughs so loud it echoes. I look to Bella, she's gone.

"Bella?" I ask out loud. I hear something wiz past my ear, I turn and see it land straight in Emmett's face. And then I hear Bella's evil giggle. Of course. I smirk and grab a hand full of snow and fling it at Emmett too.

"Guys! Not fair! No! Don't team up on me!" Emmett yells as we hit him over and over again with snowballs. "White flag! White flag!" Emmett roars and runs away. I chuckle and look over to see Bella gathering up more snow.

"Bella, he gave up darling. He's not coming back."

"He'll come back. Emmett is very competitive."

"Why such a big snowball?" I ask. "You won't be able to throw it!" It was true she could barely pick it up now, it was about the same thickness as a snowman's bottom.

"_I _won't be throwing it Edward, _you _will!" She laughs still rolling the ball. I whistle. "What?" She chuckles.

"You're sexy."

"Oh thanks, I'm sure I'm covered with snow. I'm freezing!" Bella shivers. "I hate snow."

"You didn't have to help me."

"Face it Edward," Bella sighs and stands up, stretching her back. "You're hopeless without me." She breathes, I can see her breath swirling in the cold air.

"I am utterly defenseless, I'm hopeless, weak, I'm nothing without you." I whisper.

"I wouldn't go that far." She giggles. "I think it's the other way around." How could it be the other way? I chuckle. It's not just the other way, it's mutual. We are both dependable on each other. I wonder if that's okay.

"I hope you can..live without me." I whisper.

"Hmm?" Bella asks tilting her head to one side. "you said something?"

"Bells, if I died what would you do?" I ask out loud. She just stares at me.

_**BPOV**_

"Bells, if I died what would you do?" Edward asks looking at the ground. I feel stunned. I honestly don't know. Would I die? Would I live?Why is he talking this way?

"Edward...what...what brought this subject up in your mind?" I whisper.

"You haven't answered my question." He states firmly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Why in the hell are you avoiding my question!" I roar. The snowflakes swirls around us in response, the wind so strong it might knock me down. Edward turns and walks towards the woods. I follow him, freezing. "Edward!" I stop him.

"Come on Bells, I wanna show you our house."

"I know how it looks like."

"No really, I have something to tell you." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me to our house. Our little cottage. He opens the door to reveal cleaning supplies, carpentry tools, and wood. Oh, and to the left is firewood. He picks up a couple of logs and places them in the fire place. He lights the fireplace and we sit in front of it warming our bodies up. But not looking at each other.

"You're very...random." I say and smile up at him. He smiles at me.

"I know." He says chuckling. "But...I was thinking about this place." He smiles.

"And...?"

"Let's move into here."

"Uh..."

"When we marry. Let's move into here."

"Before then Edward." I whisper.

"hm?"

"I want us to be alone."

Edward chuckles. "We could sneak some stuff into here...then, in the night sneak into the woods, and then...fix it up...and-"

"I get it." I laugh I stand up, and pull Edward up with me.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"You'll see." I whisper, walking towards the stairs, Edward following close behind. I step onto one step, eager to get up to the next one, until Edward pulls me back. I squeak landing in his arms. He walks upstairs and kicks a door open.

"You know Bella, you really are getting on my nerves." He sighs putting me on the bed.

"What?" I ask taken aback.

"You're like a forbidden fruit, and you're trying to tell me that I can take a bite. Do you get what I'm saying?" He smiles taking off our shoes.

"No." I giggle. "Paint the picture for me."

"You really tempting me." He says kissing my lips.

"I don't mean to. I just wanted to see the upstairs." I say pushing him. He looks down, hovering over me.

"Really?" He says smiling.

"Honest." I nod. "It was a big surprise to me that you carried me all the way here, and banged the door open, next thing I knew,you were saying things like I was tempting you." He sits down, I sit up.

"I'm an idiot." He says rubbing his temples.

"For what it's worth," I say putting my chin on his shoulder. "You kiss very well, and it was a very nice surprise." He chuckles.

"Bella, you must know," He says looking at me. "When you say things like that, I want to kiss you again."

"Go ahead," I laugh, he leans in, I put my hand on his shoulders and stop him. "Just don't go too far." He frowns. We kiss gently.

After kissing we get up and walk slowly walk around our room. "I need to show you something." He says and takes my hand and leads me out of our room and into another.

"There's a little crib right there." He says pointing to the dusty thing in the middle of the room. I stare at it. He expects children? If it happened sure, but what if I can't? What if something goes wrong? That's my life anyways right? One thing wrong after another. "I was thinking move it to this side of the room paint the room blue...It's a good color I like it. Even if we don't have a boy." I feel sick to my stomach. "Are you okay? You look pale." I turn away and puke.

_**JPOV**_

"His name is James...and he has a wife?" I look at his picture smiling so laid back. Not knowing I will kill him. I begin driving to his office. "Am I going too fast? Being too careless?"

"No, your not Jake! The faster you find him the faster you find me!" Isabella yells at me.

"And we can finally be together." I slam my brakes and get out. It's cold and white snowflakes as innocent as Isabella fall and melt on me. Like her sweet kisses. I sigh and walk into his office. He's just walking out of his little room. He disappears going into a different room. Which gives me the perfect opportunity to hide behind his door. Like a horror movie. He comes back in with a video tape and puts it in his TV. He sits down. I close the door and lock it as soon as I hear Bella's voice.

"You James?" I ask looking up at him.

"Who are you?" He asks shooting up from his seat.

"Sit down." I say smiling. He does. I'm in control now. "I'm looking for someone have you seen her?" I ask and get out my duct tape. I begin taping him to his chair. I look to the tape. She sitting next to Edward. "Of course you have. You're one of those people keeping her captive."I kick his leg. He yells in pain. I grab his ponytail and yank it back. "Why don't you tell me where she is?"

"Why would I do that." He says between clenched teeth.

"Oh...because you see, I already thought why...I did my homework." I say and go into my pocket and pull out a picture of him and his wife. "She's your wife is she not?" I say with a smile. "See, your going to die no matter what James. But you can save your wife. She looks familiar actually...hm...I think she's a cop or something right?"

"Don't you dare touch her! You good for nothing-"

"You're supposed to be so...what's the word...understanding? Telling me I'm good for nothing? That's not exactly how a therapist should behave."

"You're a fucking lunatic," James says spitting in my eye.

"Ugh!" I say covering my eye. I step away from him and clean my eye while pacing on his rug. "How dare you!"

"Bella told me all about you." James spits. "What you did to her-"

"She loves me!" I yell at him. "You don't know what I went through. _She _doesn't know...and why did you call her Bella? Her name is Isabella!"

"She prefers Bella now."

"That's bull." I say sitting down. I sit on a chair next to the TV.

"What did you go through?"

"I didn't go to private school. My Father brought me and my mom out to the woods to live..."

_We were living perfectly and peacefully. My mom and father always smiling. My father...he became distant one day. On that afternoon he told me he was not going to live. I knew that. I knew that he was going to die someday. As long as it was not that day. I wondered what Isabella was doing, how she was. Was she waiting for me? I could not really know. _

_ "Son, you still thinking about that girl?" My father asked emotionless, before today he would always tease me about it. _

_ "Yes dad." I smile to him. My father then stood up and went into the kitchen_(A/N No, he does not have a wheelchair sorry to disappoint you.)_. I heard my mother scream and I came rushing into the kitchen. I saw my mother's body lying there in a puddle of blood. My father standing there with his weapon of choice in his hand. It was a knife with red laces around it's handle. It looked tribal really. "What did you do father!"_

_ "I killed her." He says with a smile. "Now boy I'll teach you to kill me." _

_ "What?" He slides the knife towards me. I pick it up. And inspect the handle. He comes running towards me. And the knife pierces his stomach. My eyes widen as his blood creeps up on my skin. His eyes staring at me. _

_ "I pass this tradition to you my son. Fall in love. Have a son. Pass it on." He collapses on the floor. The next thing I know I'm holding Isabella in the rain._

_ The first time I hit her, I felt so bad. My skin crashed into hers. But I kept doing it even though I promised not to do it again. And then the last time I saw her...we made love. In her parent's blood. I knew this: She would bare my child. But I would never kill her. I would not have a son. I would pass my job to my younger brother._

"You have a brother?" James asks with fear in his eyes.

"Well yes I do. And I'm the only one he has. He's in private school and I've been sending bills to his school so he can sleep there. But as soon as I'm gone he'll have no one." I smile at James. "Do you ever want to have kids?"

"That...it's impossible." James says looking down. "She can't have any."

"Poor you." I say and stand up. I go to his filing cabinet I pull out a file labeled Edward Cullen. He lives in the woods. Really? "Thanks for the file." I say. "Apparently Edward's mommy committed suicide? And he saw his own father die right in front of him? The others shunned him too. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones who cared. Touching story. I guess we all handle our parent's deaths in different ways."

"Don't you dare go near them! If you really love her! Let her be happy!"

"She's happiest with me old man!" I stab him in the gut. He puts his head back and yells in pain. I push him to his desk and unwrap him. I take my knife out of his gut. "You can't just shut up!" I say and dial the Cullen's residence.

_**BPOV**_

"Hello?" I answer. After I threw up Edward brought me home and everyone went on a shopping spree with Alice and Edward went to buy ginger ale.

"Hello am I speaking to Isabella Swan?" A familiar voice asks from the other line. I don't say anything. "You there?"

"Jake?" I say my voice shaking like my breath and my legs.

"Oh yes. Hello Isabella."

"Jake. What are you doing calling me?"

I hear a dark chuckle. "My dear, you sound so surprised. I found you! You happy?"

"How?"

"I paid a visit to your therapist." He says.

"What? Did you hurt him?" I ask in horror.

"Let's just say one's down. One more to go."

"Who's the other?" I ask and bite my lower lip.

"Let's see...his name is...Edward Cullen right?"

"Don't touch him!" I yell.

"I'll kill him. For you." He says. I see the smile on his face now.

"Don't. How can I stop this? You killing people for me?"

"Come to me...or kill yourself. But you shouldn't do that. You love me too much." That's it.

"I have to go."  
"I'll be there soon babe. Bye." I slam the phone down. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Where? How?" I yell to the air. I close my eyes and see Edward kissing my in the water. My eyes open. I write a note and leave.

_James__**JPOV**_

My body feels cold. I feel my life draining out of me. Edward. I must warn him. "Well old man, I must go."

"Don't hurt her."

"Isabella? Or your wife?"

"Both." I whisper.

"I won't. Promise old man. Bye." I hear the door slam. I lift my head up and slide the phone to me. I dial Edward's phone number.

"Hello? Who's this?" Edward's voice asks.

"Jacob Black is on the move Edward...s..save...Bella. H...hurry." I say before hanging up. And then dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Help."

_**BPOV**_

My foot slams on the gas and my truck moves faster then ever before to the beach. I park in the sand. I get out and look around and suddenly see a cliff. I drive up to the cliff and get out. I slam the door.

_**EPOV**_

I open the door and run into the living room. I run to the living room and see a note laying next to a phone.

_Dear Edward,_

_ I was born to tell you I love you. And I am torn to do what I have to. I love you. Good bye._

"Bella...what are you doing?" I look on the back.

_By the time you figure out I wrote on the back I'll be dead...I'm sorry. I went to the beach and killed myself. _"Shit Bells." I grab my car keys dropping the note and leave.

_**~I hope you are loving my writing. Sorry I haven't updated that much since all of my fans kind of convinced me I'm actually good at writing, I was working on my own novels :D But yes, I was looking at what I was working on and this random thought was screaming in my head. FANFICTION it said. So I thought...uh-oh. Okay time for you all to guess what happens next. I already know what happens next. But you my people don't. So guess. :D I love to see what you guys review! And...Will James survive? Please Review! I'm so sorry guys! 3 I feel as though I have betrayed you. But I WILL finish this story come hell or high water.3~**_


	22. Chapter 22: Scars Reopened Papa Roach

_**~Here we go again! I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really love how this story has unraveled. I can't wait to read all of your reactions in the comments to come!~**_

_**BPOV**_

I get out of my truck and walk slowly to the edge. I look back and see my red truck and a garden of green trees lingering in the back. I was on the edge of the rock. With sand and dirt at the bottom of my feet. I don't want to die. I must though. Funny, when I first came to this town I would have gave anything to die. I feel the white nightgown I am wearing (because when I puked this was the only clean pajamas I had). I have no shoes.

"Edward." I whisper feeling hurt as a wind passes me. Playing with my brown hair. The sun shining brightly. Funny, I was expecting it to rain. It's so strange. How the weather is. I turn and take a deep breath. I walk slowly to the edge. Thinking of my life. And how I am ending it. I kick a rock and see how it falls slowly before landing in the water with a small splash. The clouds began to go darker and the waves became more and more dangerous. The water looks cold. I shiver. "Stop being such a wimp Bella! You have to do this! For Edward! One...two...thr-"

"Don't Bella! Don't do it! You'll die!" Edward's voice yells in my ear.

"I love you." I say talking to the voice inside my head one more time and letting a tear slide down my cheek before stepping off the cliff.

_**EPOV**_

I parked my car as soon as I saw her truck. I got out and ran. "Two...thr-"

"Don't Bella! Don't do it! You'll die!" I yell to her but it was too late. Her body disappeared so quickly. _"If I fall will you catch me?"_ "I will!" I ran and jumped after her without thinking. Her little body swirled around in the air so much she faced me for a second. She saw me and she looked upon me in horror. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. Covered her head, and took a deep breath.

"Ed-" Her voice cut off with a splash Somewhere along the lines we were separated a little. I saw her body floating slowly down towards the darkness. No. She will not die! I grab her wrist and pull her to me before swimming to the surface. I took a deep breath. She wasn't taking a deep breath.

"Bells?" I yell against the waves. No response. "Hang in there for me Bella!" I yell and swim to the shore. "Bella? Bella? Bella!" I yell even though we are on land in the sand. It starts to rain. I put my ear against her chest. Her heart is still beating. But she's trying to breathe and can't. I run through how to do CPR for dummy's. ...I don't have a phone. ..."Tilt head back," I tilt her head back. "Listen for breathing." I put my ear near her mouth. Nothing. "If not breathing normally, pinch nose and cover the mouth with yours and blow until you see the chest rise. Give 2 breaths. Each breath should take 1 second." I pinch her nose put my mouth on hers and blow two times. She starts to cough and I raise her so she gets the water out. A gush of water leaves. And then another. "Bella?"

"I...feel like I'm throwing up again." She whispers relieving more water and then lets out a little burp. She shivers. I got to get us out of the rain. And my car is up on the cliff. I sigh and carry her. I don't speak to her until I reach the car. I put her in my car and slam the door shut. I go around and get into the drivers side and blast the heat.

"I'll say this first," I say taking a deep breath and backing up. "What were you thinking! We promised not to do this! To kill ourselves!" She shrinks in her seat.

"Jake...he said he would kill you with me alive." She whispers. "I had to."

"No you didn't!" I yell. "You call me! You call the police! Victoria!"

"I wasn't thinking about that Edward! I was thinking about your life and what I had to do!" I yell.

"You...never have to kill yourself." I whisper with tears in my eyes. We don't say anything for two minutes.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispers.

"Home. We have to go there."

"Jak-"

"Jake! He could be killing my family!" I growl.

"I'm sorry Edward!" She cries. "This is all my fault!"

"No it's Jacob Black's fault. That dog. Disgusting person. He will die." I vow and park in my driveway. We both get out and enter my house. The lights are off. I don't hear any screams.

"Edward hold on. Grab like a bat or something." Bella whispers before running in front of me. "Jake! Where are you! I know you're here jackass!" No response.

"Maybe he's not here? Call the cops?" I say going to the phone. I feel something hard hit my head. I yell and fall to the ground.

"Sorry dude, I already cut the phone cord." Someone says over me. I rub my head and get up.

"Who are you?" I say looking at a short hair blurry image.

"I am Isabella's one and only true love! Call me Jake dude and you are?" He asks with a smile. I look into his eyes. He looks crazy.

"I'm not going to touch your hand you monster! I'm Edward Cullen and _I'm_ Bella's one and only love!" I declare loudly.

"Oh..so _you're _Edward? You're really delusional. She hates nicknames. And she loves me." He says dropping something he hit me with...looks like a big pipe. And pulls out a knife. I swallow. "Oh you see this?" He chuckles. "This I used to kill her parents. So we could be free...and then we made love. So yes, she loves me."

"You bastard!" I yell and throw a punch. He blocks and throws me across the room.

"Edwar-" Bella comes in and cries out in horror.

"Bella." I say trying to get up.

"No...don't do that." Jacob says and steps on me. I grab his leg and pull him down. With a grunt he goes down. I crawl quickly to the pipe he let go. I hear him come close and I swing the pipe. I miss and he swings the knife towards me. I fight against him.

"Stop Jake!" Bella says touching Jacob. As if by reflex, Jacob elbows Bella in the gut and sends her flying across the room. She yells in pain.

"Bella!" I yell to her.

"I got you!" Jacob says and stabs me in the gut.

"Stop Jake!" Jacob looks behind him. Bella is standing there tears streaming down her face. He body drops. "Kiss me." She whispers.

"Bella..." I whisper. We look at each other and she nods.

"Kiss me Jake."Jake stands up and walks over to her. He grabs her shoulders and...

_**BPOV.**_

I heard Edward yell out in pain. I knew then Jake had stabbed him. I had to distract him...but how? "Stop Jake!" Jake looked behind him and I met his cold eyes. I saw a flash of him hovering over me from back then. I shook m head to clear me thoughts. I had to distract him long enough for Edward to hurt him. My body dropped when I thought of the only thing possible. "Kiss me." I whispered looking at Edward.

"Bella..." Edward groaned slightly. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Kiss me." I whispered again. "Kiss me Jake!" I yelled. Jake chuckled.

"You miss me eh Baby?" Jake says and take my shoulders. "How much." He squeezes my shoulders. I am forced to meet his cold eyes once again.

"I...I had nightmares about you." I said. He chuckled again.

"Good." He says and lowers his head. I close my eyes and hold my breath. I hear Edward yells in pain again. I feel Jake's breath on my lips. And then...Nothing. I open my eyes to Edward pulling his head back Edward then stabs Jake in the shoulder and throws him across the room.

"Call the police!" Edward yells at me before running to Jake. I hear Jake yell in pain again.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes this is Bella Swan. I know where Jacob Black is. He killed my parents. He's in my house right now." I tell them where I am.

"Okay dispatchers are coming please lock yourself in a room."

"Another thing. My boyfriend's hurt really bad."

"I'll send an ambulance please lock yourself somewhere." I hang the phone up.

"Edward!"

"I'm right here Bells." Edward says right next to me.

"Let's go!" I take his hand and pull him upstairs. I lock us in my bedroom. Edward lays down on my bed. I pull him into the closet and close the door behind us. I look at Edward. "Edward you're bleeding pretty bad!" I gasp pulling my shirt off of a hanger and pressing it to his gut. "Where's the knife?"

"In Jacob's left leg. I stabbed both of them. He won't come."

"He'll find a way." I say tears streaming down my face. Edward looks paler then usual. I feel his forehead. It's burning up. "Don't you die on me Edward Anthony Cullen!" I whisper. I hear footsteps slowly coming upstairs. "You're the only one I have left!"

"I'm so...cold Bells." He whispers. I hear a knock at the door.

"Is.." Jake sings. I don't say anything I hold my breath. I hear him trying to open the door. I grab Edward's hand and squeeze it tightly. He walks away and then walks back five minutes later. "I know you're in there!" He yells. "Where's my kiss! Didn't I give you nightmares?" He yells before I hear a BANG BANG! Again and again it sounded like a gun. Finally the door is knocked down. I hear and see footsteps. I see his shadow hovering over me. He stops walking. And opens the door. "Hello there Isabella!" I scream. He covers his ears. "Ow! Hey stop that!" He says. I stop. "You know, it was my first time firing a gun that was under your father's bed Edward and I find it exhilarating. Not as exhilarating as slicing a knife slowly through flesh. Feeling the blood, the person's life force, ooze out slowly and when you feel the blood drain out it's ecstasy."

"Shut up! That's disgusting!" I yell.

"Put the weapon down sir!" The police in the back of us says. It's Victoria?

"Victoria!" I yell smiling. Jake takes my hand and pulls me up. He makes me go in front of him and puts the knife up against my throat with his left hand, the gun he puts up to my head in his right hand.

"No." He says. I feel his breath against my cold skin. "I'm so close to her now. I won't ever let her go." He licks my throat.

"Stop it!" I yell. "I hate you Jake! I wish you'd die. You killed my parents!"

"Isabella. You love me." Jake says and hugs me from shoulder to shoulder.

"Stop touching me with the hands that killed my parents you monster!" I yell. He lets me go. I face him.

"You think that?" Jake says to me.

"You're a monster. You never loved me. And you know what I think? I think you should die a hundred times. You killed Isabella. You killed her Jake! I'm not her! I just look like her! You hear me? You killed her! The day you killed her parent's you killed her. And he...Edward Anthony Cullen. _He _is the one that brought me to life! I love him! Not you! You killed me. The first time you hit me. And I prayed you wouldn't do anything else. I was so afraid. And there was nothing that could get me out of the darkness you clouded around me. You don't deserve to live after what you've done. After what you've done to my parent's. You...you truly are a monster. Declaring you love someone and then hitting her? Killing her parents? Abomination. You are an abomination. You don't deserve human kindness. You are a animal that lusts for the kill. You can't kill me anymore. Because you already did. I'm not Isabella anymore bitch! I'm Bella! And don't say my new name because I'll cut off your tongue and make you swallow it!"

"If Isabella is no longer here...I have nothing." Jake says. He lets me go and points the gun up to Victoria. "Kill me, or die sweetheart." He whispers taking her gun.

"Drop your weapon sir." Victoria warns her voice shaking with fear but still composed. Still stronger then I could ever be.

"On second thought..." Jake whispers putting the gun to his head and facing me.

"Isabella...I loved her. Are you sure you're not her?" Jake asks me.

"I'm sure." I whisper.

"Oh well...Sorry, I had to try." He smiles, stabs himself in the gut, and pulls the trigger. Blood splatters across the room and onto my bed and wall. His body slams on the ground in front of us. Edward comes up behind me slowly and covers my eyes.

"Don't look at another dead body Bells." He whispers. As much as I yearned for this day. Seeing his dead body that is. I did not look. I couldn't. Edward was right. I have seen too many dead bodies for my age, and been through so much because of it. Suffered too much. I gripped onto Edward's hand tightly.

"I need to know this is over." I whisper and take his hand off for a second. Jake's body looked paler then usual. "I suffered so much." I whisper. "Because of you, and now you will no longer cause anymore anguish to me. No more Jake. No more." I put Edward's hand back on my eyes. It felt like his hand was cleansing my eyes from the vile pictures displaying in front of me where I sleep.

"It's over Bells. It's over." Edward whispers.

"Yeah." was all I could say. We walked outside and as soon as a breeze hit us Edward fell to the ground. The snow was covered with ice so when he hit his head his forehead began to bleed. I stood there looking at him and his blood drain from his body. I have flashes of my mother, stepfather, my father dead. I finally look upon Edward.

_"Bells, how could you do this to me?" _I hear his voice call inside my head. I still, after all this time, I still remember that horrible dream.

"Edward!" I yell and kneel down covering his wound. "Someone come help him! Don't stand there! Stop the bleeding! Don't let him die!" I yell to the rushing ambulance car. "Edward, Edward I'm so sorry. Edward...Edward...Edward!" No response.

_**~Will Edward live? Jake's dead. If Edward dies Bella would be alone. Is James going to be alive? What about Victoria? How is she going to cope if he dies? Please comment! Thank you! 3~**_


	23. Chapter 23: Jar of Hearts

_**~Will Edward live? Jake's dead. If Edward dies Bella would be alone. Is James going to be alive? What about Victoria? How is she going to cope if he dies? Please comment! Thank you! 3~**_

_**BPOV**_

"Edward! Answer me!" Still, no matter how hard I tried, nothing helped.

"Ma'm please move." A man's voice came from above me. I looked up and stood up. I stepped back and watched then check his pulse. They quickly put him up on the stretcher and put him in the car. "Are you coming?" He said. I nodded and let him help me up. Victoria followed there were other cops there after the ambulance had come. I sat down next to Edward. I need to call Esme. Carlisle. Alice. Jasper...Emmett. They would all be worried. I don't have any phone. I take hold of Edward's hand and squeeze it tightly. I looked up and saw Edward's pale skin getting paler and paler by the second. With the mask that was giving him oxygen on his mouth. When we were halfway down to the hospital I saw Edward's eyebrows knit together slowly. I was covered with his blood. And I was cold. I cough. And I cough again. Soon, they look at me too.

"I just got over pneumonia." I say through mucus in my throat. I can't breathe. I cough again.

"I think you just got it back." The man said to me and shook his head as if he was disappointed in me. "You look frozen. You have hair that's frozen and your almost as pale as him. You probably have a fever."

"Shut up." I didn't say a thing. It was Victoria. "This girl has gone through more then anyone should at their age. She might loose this young man that was putting her back together," The harsh reality stung me like a sharp needle. "She's been worrying this day would come and it has, because of my carelessness. You have no reason to judge. She's been through more then you could expect in a lifetime."

"Sorry Ma'm I was just-"

"You were just what? I heard your tone and it wasn't good at all." Victoria said sighing. "I feel sick to my stomach."

"Why?" I whispered.

"I think I'm pregnant." She says. "I took a test and it said positive. I took another one and it was the same thing."

"Oh..." James is dead. Jake killed him. Does she know? Should I tell her? I cough again and look away. Victoria also looks away. And then her phone goes off. It was:

"_You're my honeybunch, sugar plum pumpy umpie umpkin, you're my sweetie pie-" _

"Found it." She says opening it. "Hello? James? Yes this is she; who is this? What? What happened?..." She looks at me up and down. Eyes begin watering up.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Looking down. "I understand...goodbye." She closes it and puts it in her purse slowly. She coughs and looks out the window. Nothing is said until we leave the car. Two of the men rush Edward in. I want to rush after them, but the one that was giving me crap earlier was ushering me into a wheelchair. A sudden bell went off like a dinger. He was taking me to get my chest x-rayed. My temperature checked out. I would not see Edward again until after everything was done. I would not be a normal person waiting in the waiting room, pacing and crying and stressing in a corner. Someone had to be there for Edward.

"Page Carlisle! Doctor Carlisle Cullen! He works here! Page him!" I yell at all of the doctors as the man sets me in a corner of the emergency waiting room for patients who are sick and not the OR. "His son is dieing! Call him! Page him! Do something!" I fight through another fit of coughs.

"We're calling him right now, no need to yell miss." Someone says. I don't know who I don't give a crap. I close my eyes. And that's the last thing I remember until I wake up to a nurse pinching me with a needle. Next to me, I see someone unconscious. Someone familiar. Edward? No. And in my haze of sleep I can't make out any sense or any face for that matter. My head feels heavy. Even though it's on a pillow. I feel something prickly on my left arm. I look turning my head slowly towards my left side. There's an IV in my vein.

"Honey...you awake?" familiar voice. Who is it? I look to the person asking if I was awake.

"Mom?" I ask with surprise.

_**~EPOV~**_

I feel like someone is tearing me from the inside. But I know that's not what's happening. Sewing me up? I think that's the feeling. I want to say something. I want to ask if Bella's okay.

"B...bella." I whisper and then groan in pain.

"She's alright son, a little dehydrated from drinking salt water. But she'll live." The voice of my father says. I know it can't be him. It sounds like my biological father. But it's not. He died a long time ago I know that. I saw with my own eyes. But me...could I be dead?

"Dad?" I whisper. "Am I dead?" I whisper lifting my hand and grabbing his hand. "Why am I still in so much pain? If I'm dead."

"You're not son. Why would you be dead? You're laying right there holding on to my hand. Your mother is checking on Bella. She's still asleep." I open my eyes now and see Carlisle.

"Oh it's just you, Carlisle." I mumble and try to sit up. Only to have a sharp pain run across my gut. I suck in a breath and lay back down.

"Why don't you get some rest." Carlisle says I nod and close my eyes.

"Honey...Eddie...Edward honey." Mother? My eyes open slowly. "You're awake." She whispers.

"Hello Ed." My father's voice?

"Father?" I open my eyes. They're right there. Both of them.

"Edward?" Bells voice? I look around I want her to meet them. "Mom? Dad? Phil? Oh my God it's you!"

"Bella!" I yell out. I jump out and feel a warm light.

"Edward?" Bella's voice calls out. "I want you three to meet him." She whispers to someone.

"Okay Honey." A stranger's voice says. I feel two hands on my shoulders.

"Can we meet your girlfriend?" My dad asks. He looks as young as the last time I saw him. Mother looks better. Happier. At peace.

"Of course." I say. Soon the room is lit up. It's totally white. My mother has a white gown on and my father, a black tux. White doesn't look good on him anyway. I had a black tux on also. I look up and see Bella. She had a blue dress on with three people behind her. Her father, her stepfather, and her mother. She comes running to me. Without falling which was very surprising.

"Edward!" She cries wrapping her arms around me. I pick her up and swing her around.

"Bells, you look so beautiful." I whisper in her ear.

"Thank you." She says blushing. I put her down. Tears rim her eyes.

"Bells, baby, what's wrong?" I ask her caressing both of her cheeks.

"First I was scared...then I woke up in the hospital and someone was right next to me...and then I closed my eyes and the next thing I know I see three people whom died. Are we dead?" She whispers.

"No...I woke up too...I talked to Carlisle...we can't be dead."

_**"What's going on!" someone screams...Esme's voice. **_

__"Wait...Esme?" Bells whispers. She turns to her mother, father and stepfather. "What's going on?" She asks.

"Both of you are in the middle." Her mother in a white dress says stepping forward gracefully. "between life and death."

"Are we going to die?" Bells whispers.

"No." My mother says now walking just as graceful next to Bella's mother. "Hello, I'm Edward's mother, Elizabeth." She puts out her hand. Bella's mother shakes it.

"Hello my name is Renee, Isa...I mean Bella's mother." Mrs. Dwyer says.

"So we all just hang out before we go?" I ask.

"Yes, more or less." Bella's stepfather. "Hello I'm Phil Dwyer the stepfather." Mr. Dwyer says shaking hands with everyone except Bella's side of the family.

"Edward Masen." My dad introduces himself.

"Charlie Swan." Bella's dad says. I suck in a breath.

"Um...I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." I say seizing the moment. Charlie just stares at me.

_**BPOV**_

"Um...I would like yo ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Edward says. Edward. Now? Is it a good time now? No. We might be dead for all we know.

"We're gonna get married either way." I mumble.

"Yes Edward you may." My father says, his fingers twitching. I knew he would probably have a shotgun in his hands if he was still alive. I feel eyes looking at me. Just staring. I look to my left and see Mrs. and Mr. Masen staring at me. I smile warmly.

"H..hello I'm B...Bella Swan." I say holding out my hand to both of them. Edward's mother touches my hand. She looks at it...Looks at me...Drops my hand, and hugs me.

"Thank you Bella Swan." She whispers in my ear. I slowly hug her back. I felt something wet dripping on my shoulder. I didn't know...dead people could cry. I stroke her head. I look at Edward's father. He looks so much like Edward it's shocking. I gasp, let go of the mother and step back.

"Um..hello I'm Bella." I say to him shaking his hand.

"My son calls you Bells."He says smiling warmly.

"Yeah." I my cheeks are so hot.

"Thank you." He says.

"For?" I look at both of them.

"I think you know." He says with a smile.

_**"Someone! Help!" Carlisle yells. **_

"We need to say good bye soon." My mother whispers. What?

"But...we just began to meet each other. Talk...I miss you guys so much." I say walking to her and hugging her tightly. Tears start welling in my eyes and dropping. Edward clears his throat.

"Mom, dad, it was nice seeing you both." He says politely.

"You know it's okay to call Esme and Carlisle your mom and dad now. They raised you more then we did." Elizabeth says I look and see her hugging him, he's not hugging her back. Someone claps.

"Well...that was touching." Jake? I turn around and see him.

"What are you doing here!" My mother yells at him.

"Just saying my last farewell." Jake says chuckling.

"To whom?" Elizabeth asks.

"What I understand to be your son, Edward...and Isabella's dead parents and then Isabella." Jake says and walks to Edward. "Thanks for taking my Isabella away and turning her into someone else." He pats Edward on his shoulder and Edward shivers.

"Don't touch him!" I yell seeing blood seep through Edward's tux. Jake looks at me, and with a smile, walks to me.

"Isabella." He lifts up his hand.

"Don't touch me." I warn.

"I'm sorry, I really did think I was doing the right thing. I love you." He touches my cheek. I hear my sobs all around me. But I'm not crying. And in my chest I feel the heartache I felt as every time he did something to me. And then my scar reopens and starts bleeding again. He pulls me in and kisses me. My stomach churns. The cries grow louder. I look around and see my parent's disappearing. Edward's shaking. On the floor. I try to move but I feel ribbons of black steel grab my legs and bound my hands. Edward! And then my body starts shaking also.

_**CPOV**_

"Someone help!" I yell. Don't let my son die! Don't let him die! Doctors come piling in at the same time as we hear:

"What's going on? Someone help us!" Esme yells and half of the doctors leave. Bella too? No! This cannot happen to both. Doctors on duty give him electric pulses to get his heart to beat steadily.

"Dr. Carlisle maybe you should leave the room." A nurse whispers trying to lead me out.

"Don't tell me what to do, I am also a doctor and this is my son God dammit!" I say fighting against her. Other doctors come in and lead me out with me fighting all the way. Don't lead me away from my son. "Edward! Wake up! Don't let go! Bella's still alive! She loves you! Esme and I...we love you like you were our blood son! Edward!" Esme was right next to me.

"Bella might not make it." She whispers.


	24. Chapter 24: Breath No More

_**~DUN DUN DUN!~**_

_**EPOV**_

Everyone is afraid of dieing. Everyone. The feeling I felt as I was getting hit with one electric pulse right after the other was pure torture. Bella was being kissed by Jake's spirit and I could not do anything for her. He opened all of my wounds and all of hers. We were both in hell.

Dieing. What would happen after I died? Would I go somewhere? Would I just stay here? Where did our parent's go? When I saw them I felt closer then ever to them. Now, I feel them slipping away. All over again.

"Edward!" Bella gasps for air. I slowly turn my head towards her. She's still bound and shaking. Jake kissing her cheek.

"S...stop..." I gasp in pain. He buries his hands in her hair and takes a deep breath.

"I wish you the best Isabella." He whispers. He lets go of her and walks to me. She's still bound. He kneels down and bends over to my ear. "Live a full healthy life. You will get my peace offering in the future...I promise."

"What's a peace offering to _you_?" I ask through my clenched teeth.

"Sorry dude, you'll have to find out. Peace." He says smiling and doing the peace sign. Then, with his peace sign he taps my cheek. I black out.

And then I wake up.

I gasp and my whole body jolts up. I, still gasping for air, look around.

"Bella!" I yell out. "Bella is she okay?" Carlisle comes rushing in.

"Why don't you lay down Edward." Carlisle hushes me.

"Where's Bella! Tell me! Carlisle! Dad! Tell me!" I say, I feel my stitches opening.

"She's in a coma!" I stop struggling.

"What?"

"We don't know why Edward...It might because of her past and what happened to her today...it's called conversion reaction. She was put in that state because of what happened today with Jake and you." I lay back down.

"But I'm alive." I whisper. "And I'm awake."

"Yes...well...it's complicated. You guys were coding at the same time. Which is strange considering your closeness. When we got you okay, she...she was reduced to a coma."

"Bella." I whisper my voice choking.

Please Wake Up.

_** BPOV**_

Edward...just disappeared. My hands and feet are released. I fall to the ground the pain yielding. I look up and see a table and two chairs in front of me. I feel hands on me. Pulling me up and putting me in the chair. I feel like crap.

"Bella still with me?" He asks lifting my chin up. I look at Jake right in the eyes. There is something there. Something that was empty when he came back to me. Innocence. Love. Warmth. Like a big puppy dog. Warm and cuddly. "Don't worry, the other part of me went straight to hell." He chuckles.

"What?" I ask.

"When I kissed you remember? It wasn't that long ago. I needed the one I truly loved to defeat the other part of me...the killer. The disgusting, cruel..." He shutters. "He went straight to hell as soon as we kissed. You helped me and for that I thank you." I say nothing. "I'm the part you fell in love with." He says as soon as drinks appear in front of us. He starts drinking his coca cola. "Remember? Me? We haven't seen each other in so long."

"I remember you killing my parents. Raping me. Then trying to kill my boyfriend, technically my fiance!"

"You know that's not me...it was the other me. Here's how it works. Not sure if there's a heaven or a hell but here's how it works. See...the bad parts of you get flushed down the drain. And the good part of you...no matter how small it may be, goes up." He says smiling. "You're looking at the good part, the weakest part of the human body for me...for Jake...Whatever." He explains.

"Hmmmm..." I say shaking my head.

"You probably don't believe me huh." I shake my head.

"Remember the _good _kiss I gave you? Before I went crazed?" I nod. "Remember how it felt?" I nod. He takes my cheeks with his warm hands which used to be cold. He slowly brings me in. I remember his warm lips. I push him away. He starts chuckling.

"What! I have a boyfriend!" I yell at him.

"You're cute." He says wiping away his happy tears. It was the first time I could smile around Jake. And he turned serious.

"You will marry once you wake up...You will marry and have a child. When you give birth you will give birth in the winter. And I will give your baby a rainbow. For three days." He sighs looking to his left. Staring into the far distance.

"Can I go live my life now?" I whisper. He looks at me and smiles.

"You hate me."

"I do hate the part that got flushed down. But there is a valuable thing that came from that. Very cheesy. I want to thank you...When I arrived in Forks I thought of only death. And now I strive for life. I wanna go live my life now."

"I'm not to thank. Edward is." He says smiling. "And that's why I'm letting you go." He holds my hand and pulls me in. He kisses me again and I black out.

I open my eyes and gasp. Jake is still there. Standing, watching me. He smiles and puts out the peace sign. Warm lights dance around him as he disappears. My lips are tingling with warmth.

"You're finally rid off me, be happy." The wind whispers in my ear. I sit up and smile.

"Edward!" I yell. Esme and Carlisle run in.

"She's awake?" Esme says shocked.

"Yes, she is." He smiles.

"Is he alive?" I ask. Carlisle nods. " And Jake's dead?" He nods again. "I'm alive. What about James?" I ask. The curtain next to us opens. James is there smiling at me with Victoria by his side.

"James! You're alive." I sigh in relief.

"I'm gonna have a son." James says smiling.

"Or a girl." Victoria says.

"It will be a son." James says with conviction. "Someone told me so."

"Who?" I ask. James looks at me.

"I don't know...come to think of it...it's becoming more and more distant who told me." He says. I will never remember what happened if I don't write it down. Do I want to remember?

_"And I will give your baby a rainbow. For three days."_

That part I need to write down.

_**EPOV**_

Carlisle was sitting right by my side, waiting for some news. He began to hold my hand. I felt like a little child. We sat there in silence.

"Edward!" Bella! Carlisle jumped.

"Go!" I told him; he ran out. Ten minutes later I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I say. The door opened and Bella was wheeled by my side. She was pale and looked cold. "Bells." I whisper. She grabbed my hand and lifted it up to her cheek. I felt little warm water dropping on my hand. She was smiling while crying. A joyful cry. Finally. I smile down watching her cry. We say nothing for hours. We sit there in silence. Relief washing over us. Everything was alright.

_**~Now this is the point I smile and say this: Everyone who has read my Author's Notes would have known they would have survived. Me screaming "SEQUEL! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!" ROFL I love to read all of your comments your reactions to what I AND YEAH I TOTALLY SCARED YOU WITH MY TITLE BREATHE NO MORE ;D ~**_


	25. Chapter 25: Bella's Lullaby

_**~HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LAST CHAPTER~**_

**A Year Later...**

"**Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.****"****Dr. Seuss**

_**EPOV**_

I awake with the sun streaming down my face. I look and see Bells already awake. I smile down at her and kiss her lips gently. "Ready for the big day?" I ask. She stretches.

"You came here late. How was the bachelor party?" She asks giggling.

"I would have rather been here." I say sitting up. She gets up and wraps herself up in a bathrobe.

"Why' is that?" She asks.

"I would have rather spent my last night as a free man with you." I say. She looks at me.

"_Free _man?" She asks. "Edward, you can leave any time you want."

"I was joking." I say as she walks over to me.

"I know." She says. She hugs me. "Edward...I'm a little nervous."

"Why? You and Alice have been talking about this every day since we came home." I say looking at her. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course." She laughs.

"Then marry me." I say. We kiss. We both hear a knock. And both jump.

"Look, we all know you guys have been sleeping in the same bed together so open the door." Rose sighs. "Come on, we got to have breakfast and separate you two pronto." Rose says opening the door. We shoot up from bed. She rolls her eyes.

"We just woke up." I say.

"Beg to differ. Bella was up since six. She went down, had a cup of coffee and went back up to cuddle with you." Rose says. I look at Bells.

"So, what time is it?" I ask.

"eight." Alice says popping out from a corner giggling. "Come on, come on! We gotta get this party going!" Alice says. We walk downstairs into a room full of pink, white, and red roses. I heard Bells gasp at the room. I chuckle.

"Alice you're always overdoing things." I state taking a step towards the kitchen.

"I'm just finishing up the cake don't come in~!" Esme sings. I stop walking.

"Then where am I supposed to go?" I ask.

"Living room!" Bells calls from the living room. I walk into there. Alice steps in front of me.

"Uh...no. We are separating you two from each other." She says with her hands on her hips.

"Why?" I ask. "And where are you gonna put me."

"Because it's your wedding day."

"And we'll be taking it from here. Thanks Alice." Jasper says. Alice does a sloppy salute with only two hands. Emmett comes up from behind me and pulls me away from the living room with Jasper. We go back up the stairs and go into my bedroom. It's cold. My bed is made perfectly.

"Remember this room?" Emmett says laughing.

"How could I forget?" I ask.

"Okay eat up, get in your tux, we have a wedding to put on!" Emmett roars making me sit down. There's pancakes sitting in front of me. I start eating.

_**BPOV**_

I start eating. "I don't understand why you made him leave." I whine.

"Finish! We have a lot of work to do!" Alice says.

"I'll go get the dress~!" Esme sings running upstairs. Esme runs back down. I look at it. The first time I ever looked at it. It was Esme's and she told me it suited me. She really blended me into the family. I was beginning to feel like I had a place. Finally. I smile and shoot up. After showering, Esme blow dried my hair.

"Why don't you girls go get the pin and the necklace off of the dresser." Esme whispers to both Rose and Alice.

"Okay!" They both say and run to get it. I look in the mirror as Esme starts brushing my hair. I hear a soft sob.

"Esme? Are you okay?" I ask turning around. Her eyes was red and tears were streaming down her face. She nods. "What's wrong?"

"I always wanted a little girl...did you know before we got Edward I was pregnant?" She asks.

"What? Really?" I ask.

"Yes, and we never told Edward this...until a year after he was here...he would have twisted it thinking we just replaced him."

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Well, There was a complication with the pregnancy. It was a little girl...We just saw the sex when it happened. There was no heartbeat. And for my health they had to take it...take my baby out of me."

"Esme..." I whisper.

"I was in a state of deep depression and I thought about...committing suicide a couple of times but that was selfish thoughts. No one knows real pain until they loose something that was inside them...something living...something that depended on you...something that you loved..." She starts curling my hair. "so, that was when I got Edward's case...and then we adopted him. If it wasn't for that boy..." She sighs. "I don't know. I love him so much. And if I ever had a little girl, I would have wanted you, and I would have wanted you to marry someone like Edward." She says putting my hair up in a tight bun but letting some hair touch my neck also. She re-curls the curls touching my neck.

"Esme I..." Was all I could say before Rose and Alice came back in. I was going to say how much she

"See this?" She asks. The pin was a blue butterfly. "My mother and my grandmother and great grandmother wore this on their wedding day." She says putting it in my hair. She laces some blue ribbon in my hair. She puts some rouge and lipstick on my face. Some dark eyeshadow to pop my brown eyes out. Not literally... "Perfect, girls leave so we can slip the wedding dress on." Esme says. I pull the wedding dress up. Esme zips it.

"Are you sure you didn't just buy this?" I ask looking in a mirror. There were spaghetti straps holding the dress from falling but it looked like it was strapless. It fit perfectly and beautifully. Hugging my waist and then flowing out into a beautiful gown. It was all white. Esme hands me gloves. I put them on and they go up to my elbows. She hands me white and pink carnations.

"No, trust me that's my old gown." She says with a smile.

"It's beautiful, everything is." I say.

"Especially you." She whispers. We hear a knock.

"Everyone's arrived, you ready yet?" Carlisle asks. Oh wow.

"Already?" I breathe. Esme squeezes my hands.

"You'll do fine."She whispers. Esme was wearing something blue. Like my own mother would have. I hug her.

"Thank you Esme. For everything." I whisper. She opens the door for me. Carlisle smiles and bows.

"May I walk you down the isle Ms. Swan?" I smile at him.

"But of course." I say taking his arm. Esme hurries down to sit down. Alice and Rose are in front of me. I asked Rose to be my maid of honor. She had a black gown on. Alice, a red one. My pick. The had Jasper and Emmett by their side. We go down the stairs and walk down a hallway. And then another door opens. A green house? No it's only really bright. And it's full of people from my school. Angela who I grew to love. Jessica with Mike. People who I knew came to see me get married. Even if I hated them. The isle was already covered with rose petals that flew out and landed in my hair. I reached up to brush them off.

"Don't." Carlisle mumbles. "It makes the butterfly stand out more." He whispers smiling. "Take a deep breath..." I do. "And march." The wedding march was playing and Rose and Alice were already gone. We start walking. First I look at the ground. Hearing the awes and whispers of people. And then Edward looks back and widens his eyes. Then smiles. The best smile I ever saw him wear. I want to dart to him. After Carlisle gives me away, I hug Carlisle and I take Edward's hand.

_**EPOV**_

As soon as our eyes met I saw how beautiful she was. And my heart stopped. I thought I was going to die. But I realized, the time stopped and not my heart. I love you. Was the first thing that crossed my mind. And then very slowly they walked towards me. Carlisle gave her away and she took my hand. We said our I-dos. And then we kissed. All of our kisses flashed across my mind. The sad ones, passionate ones, loving ones, caring ones, relief, all the emotions came flooding back and I...I felt it all. Tears threatened my eyes. Joy. I felt the most joy I have ever felt in my life and I never wanted to let it go. Something sparked and stung between our lips and we just smiled at each other. We left and ran down the isle. The reception was beautiful but not as Bells. I just kept looking at her greeting all of the guests.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?" I ask her. She takes my hand.

"Every day." She says nodding. We dance slowly to something I gave the DJ. "My song." She whispers in my ear.

"You know I dreamed about you when I made this? That's why it's Bella's Lullaby." I say turning her. I pull her in closer.

"It's my favorite song ever." She whispers kissing me.

"Bella, I never want to let you go. Never leave me."

"Never." She whispers promising. The song ends and she is asked to throw the bouquet. Alice catches it and looks directly at Jasper. Who only blushes and kisses her. I guess this is her engagement promise.

We leave. I know where we are going. She doesn't, and keeps asking me. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"A Island." I say going in a boat and picking her up and putting her in the boat as well. We float to Esme Island.

"It's really Esme Island?" Bells asks me her eyes shining.

"Yes, is that cool? It was Carlisle's wedding gift to Esme."

"How?" She asks.

"I don't know how he got the money but yes." I chuckle getting out and grabbing our luggage. I put it down as we enter the little cottage.

"This...bed..." She coughs and blushes. I blush as well.

"Yeah um...you can wash up...I'm going to go for a dip in the ocean." I say taking a deep shaky breath.

"O..o...okay." She mumbles as I leave. When I hear the shower go I UN-bluckle my belt and take off my shirt and pants. I debate whether I should take off...everything. I sigh and decide it's okay this would have happened anyways.

"I love you Bells." I whisper and jump in.

_**BPOV**_

I hear him jump in the water and I jump. I quickly wash my body and get out. I almost kill myself. I wrap my towel around me and look out the window. I see him floating and diving in the water. My cheeks go aflame. I see all of his clothes on the sand and look at myself in the mirror. "There's no need to be shy." I tell myself. "I love Edward. I love him. He loves me. All of me." I chant. "Okay!" I say and walk out slowly my knees shaking. I go in front of Edward and he lifts up his head from the water and looks to me eagerly. My cheeks go hotter.

"Do you not want me to look?" He asks turning.

"N-n-no! It's fine!" I say closing my eyes. He turns back and looks at me. I let go of the towel and feel it drop on the ground. I walk into the warm water and swim to Edward. I look up into his face.

"You shy?" He asks. "I saw your body before..."

"I-I...I know" I say "But..."

"Bells, I love you...don't be worried. I'll never leave you." He whispers and kisses my forehead. Then my cheek. And then my mouth. My scar that's still on my collarbone. And we went underwater and swam.

Then next morning I wake up on Edward's chest. He looks down at me and kisses my lips. We smile.

"How did we end up inside?" I whisper looking around. He chuckles.

"I don't know we just ended up here...on the...rose petals." He says lifting up some rose petals and pours them gently on me. "And...feathers." He chuckles again lifting a feather from my hair and looking at it. We both laugh. "We're covered with them." He says and stands up.

"Wanna help me get all of the feathers out of my hair?" I ask him going into the bathroom.

"Sure...why not?" He says starting the shower.

That week was the best week of my life. We came back and got our cottage. The next week my stomach started feeling queasy.

"We're out of food." Edward sighs. "I'll go get some." He says. "You'll be okay here?" He says kissing my forehead.

"I'll be fine. Go." I say smiling.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" He says.

"Okay!" I say smiling. He leaves. I get up from the bed and go into the bathroom to puke. And then I see the weirdest thing. On top of the toilet that I was puking in was a little pregnancy test. "Would I?" I whisper. I start counting months in my head. "Oh...my...God." I whisper and take the pregnancy test in my hand. I use it and wait for the test results. I pick it up after five minutes. "Positive."

**A day later...**

"Hey Bells, what are you doing out of bed?" Edward asks.

"Edward...sit down." I say quietly. Edward puts down the groceries and sits on the couch in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"In a minute there will be a call from Carlisle or a visit." I say looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Why? Is something wrong? Bells, you've been sick for almost a week now, what's going on?" He asks.

"I took a test and I had to double check with Carlisle if it was true. Esme drove me there and drove me home. Rose and Alice know all about it and will demand a answer next time we go to visit your parents."

"What the hell I going on Bells?" He asks.

"I might be pregnant Edward." I say. He stops and just stares at me. Stops breathing. And then the telephone rings. Edward didn't move so I picked it up. "Carlisle?"

"Bella, put me on speaker." He says. I do.

"Go." I yell to the phone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am proud to tell you Bella is indeed pregnant." I stop breathing and then laugh. Tears start flowing. Edward does not say anything.

"Edward...say something."

"You're...pregnant?" He whispers. "With my child?"

"Yes." I say smiling. He grabs my wrist and pulls me in.

"We're gonna have a baby." He says. "My little Baby girl. A little Bell."

"Edward." I whisper. "It might be a baby boy."

"No," He says looking at me. "It'll be a girl as gorgeous as you." He says kissing me.

**Eight Months Later.**

"Let's take a look...oh look at that, you baby is perfectly healthy and happy!" The doctor says.

"My stomach hurts." I groan.

"It might be it kicking." She says. "Get dressed and sleep it off." I do get dressed and I start walking in the lobby.

"Ready to go home?" Edward asks taking my hand. I pat my belly.

"I guess." I say. And then a sharp pain goes straight through my insides. It hurts. My God, it hurts. I collapse.

"Bells! What's wrong? Someone help!" Edward yells.

"You're going into labor Mrs. Swan." The doctor says.

"But...it's due on January 15th, this is...December 15th!" I cry.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience...but it's gonna be born today. And you're going to need a c section." He sighs. "The baby is upside down and the cord is wrapped around her neck."

"_Her_?" I ask.

"We were saving the sex thing until she gave birth." Edward mumbles.

"Oh, sorry...yes your baby is a girl. I'll go prep for you and will be back in a hour." I got shot with some kind of needle in my back and then they put me to sleep. That's all I remember.

_**Epov**_

Will she be okay? Will she be okay? Will both of my girls be okay? This is the question that haunts me. I pace all around the floor of the waiting room. Rose sitting down next to Emmett. She was told she could never bare children. Alice and Jasper sitting across the room from Rose and Emmett, holding hands tightly. Alice's big engagement ring glistening under the light. Esme and Carlisle in the corner by themselves holding hands and biting their lips. I realized something. Everyone of us is here, at different stages of the relationship, together. For Bells. And yet, none of us are sitting together. Huddling as one.

"Guys, come on...we don't sulk in corners...we are all here let's act like family!" Emmett says and bringing his chair in the middle of the room. Rose follows. Then Alice and Esme...lastly the two boys Jasper and Emmett. My brothers. I sit down next to Carlisle and Emmett. We all hold hands.

"Edward Cullen?" A nurse asks.

"Yes?" We all say together.

"Would you like to see your baby and wife?" The nurse asks. I stand up.

"They're okay?"

"They are both perfectly healthy." She says leading me to Bella's room. Bells was still asleep. Our little girl was next to her in a little crib. My heart felt warm as I picked her up. She was crying.

"Sh...sh...Daddy's here..." I say rocking her back and fourth. She instantly stopped crying. She started making sounds and wiggling in my arms. I look at her eyes, she has my eyes. And my hair. "You have your mommy's curls and nose don't you?" I ask her. She just looks at me and smiles. "My little Bell." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

"Edward? Where's Renesmee?" She asks waking up.

"Right here...and the name?"

"Our mother's names...and the middle name is Carly both of our father's names put together." She says reaching for our baby girl.

"Carly sounds better for a first name."

"No, think of a nickname." She says with a smile holding our baby. The wind whispers in my ear: Nessie.

"Nessie." I say proudly.

"Like the monster?" She says looking at me like she'll kill me.

"First thing you got to name our child I get to pick her nickname." I say. She giggles.

"Daddy's very silly." Bells says to my Little Bell.

_**BPOV**_

"Pull back the curtains for me Edward...it's so dark I can't see our baby girl's face all the way." I whisper. She was asleep. Edward does.

"Woah!" He says.

"What?" I ask in alarm pulling Renesmee closer.

"There's a rainbow! It's December!" Edward says. I smile.

"That's our baby's gift Edward. Jake sent her a rainbow." I whisper. I look and see the most glorious rainbow ever, in the snow.

_**Epilogue.**_

_**~In a blink of an eye time goes by. So don't blink.~-Elizabeth**_

_**BPOV**_

It happened fast. Our child growing up. "I can't believe it's her 17th birthday." I whisper putting on 17 candles.

"I remember when Ness was our Little Bell." Edward says.

"She's still our little Bell just a little bigger." I chuckle. We hear the door ring. We go to answer it. "What's wrong Emmett?" I ask.

"Nessie is can't come home, there's a nasty storm that she won't be able to go through until tomorrow." He says.

_**~and so the sequel begins! All from Nessie's and possibly from her suitors point of view. What should be his name? I know his last name not the first though. Please give me suggestions.~ **_


	26. Authors Note About Sequel

_**OKAY GUYS YOU CAN GO READ: I HOPE I DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR IT IS THE SEQEUL!**_

_**~Xaprilshwrs96~**_


End file.
